Magus Symphonia II: Serpentis Vindictae
by RmBm
Summary: With their first year over, our four magical musicians reinforce their bonds and form new ones, readying themselves for their second year's trials, surprises and misadventures to come. Could their talents, nurtured by Hermione, aid them in avoiding catastrophes? Or will it be their undoing? Hermione-centric. Inspired by and featuring a cameo from 'Your lie in April'
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Harry,_

 _How's your stay with Ron been so far? I hope you're having fun and playing a lot of Quidditch- I know how much you've missed it during your stay here._

 _Are the twins pranking you too much? If yes, could they tell me some of their pranks? I need inspiration for some spells I'm practicing. I also hope you don't miss the piano too much; you'll be back playing at Hogwarts in a week after all._

 _My flight to Japan went well, thanks for asking. My friend- the sick one I told you about- she was really happy to watch our recordings, so happy she got me a whole bunch of Caneles from her dad's bakery shop. I was really lucky too- I managed to visit her while she was outside the hospital. She's preparing for her own gala concert with her friend who's a lot like you in some ways. I'm glad she started playing the violin again... I think telling her I'd find a cure with magic helped._

 _She believes me you know? She's not like those doctors that just nod and smile blankly or pat my head like I'm stupid._

 _So she won't give up. I won't let her._

 _Anyway, I'm thinking of getting you guys some sweets from here too; the ones Cho's mother offered us are barely the tip of the iceberg! Speaking of Cho, I'll be spending the rest of my time here with her in Tokyo._

 _I'll show you all the images once we're on the train!_

 _Tell Ron I said Hi and not to break any limbs while flying around. The same goes for you!_

 _Much Love,_

 _Hermione_

She sighed satisfied, and attached the newly sealed envelope to Hedwig and sent her off with a small snack and a gentle pat to the head.

"What an amusing way for magicals to communicate."

"True. I still prefer the muggle way... it is fun though." She conceded before adding with a small smile.

"I want to try it sometime- imagine Kousei's face when an owl lands on his shoulder!" The blonde sitting beside the brunette laughed loudly with Hermione joining her.

"A-as tempting as it is, I'm already risking enough by telling you about, well, all this."

"Ah well…" Miyazono Kaori, one of the youngest up and coming sensational violinists of her time, shrugged and grinned in that way that never failed to comfort Hermione ever since her earliest years as the young woman's protégé.

"So is my little prodigy ready for her second year at this Pigwarts?" She spoke excitedly while munching on an egg and mayonnaise sandwich she brought for their impromptu picnic while Hermione was sipping some orange juice she nearly choked on after Kaori's phrasing of Hogwarts.

"It's Hogwarts, not Pigwarts- th-they're not the same… at all…"

"Meh, whatever, they both have warts don't they?" She waved her hand carelessly while Hermione comically sighed and resumed with her drink.

After several minutes of comfortable silence and an empty juice box, the brunette's voice resounded throughout the mostly deserted park while the breeze played with their hair and fickle cherry blossoms.

"I hope it'll be a good year." She breathed out uncertainly while staring at the small birds hopping around and picking at some of the bread they threw earlier while her mentor rubbed her back in a gesture of comfort and solidarity.

"Time will tell, little one..."

* * *

"I need to do this apparating thing well so that you can show me Osaka… you made it sound really exciting."

"I mostly talked about the food but I'm glad you think so. You know apparition is only for 7th years and older right?" Cho quipped humorously while the two girls descended the stairs away from Tokyo tower.

"Nevertheless, I don't doubt you'll be able to do it soon enough." She resumed cheerfully and playfully nudged Hermione who settled for smiling coyly.

"Speaking of which, how's your wandless magic coming along?"

"Well, but I haven't found much time to practice for it- I've been reading up more on some topics…"

"At least you're done with occlumency and legilimency, right?"

"Sure, but I'll always need to practice with Professors Snape and Dumbledore." They resumed their random trek across the mildly busy afternoon streets in comfortable silence.

Eventually they came across and small park with a playground and sat on the swings, leisurely swinging for a while.

Cho later suggested they trek atop a small hill she visits occasionally to watch the sunset.

"Doesn't that involve a lot of walking?" The brunette was unsure of getting off the swing she's already gotten very comfortable with, much to the chagrin and whining of the other kids wanting to take a turn and of the Asian witch. Hermione warded them off with a well placed glare to which Cho rolled her eyes.

"It's really pretty."

The Gryffindor grimaced and was still reluctant to move, so Cho sighed, fingers poised at her brow to seem contemplative.

"If you come we'll eat whatever you want afterwards."

"Hmmm maybe…" She was still hesitant, looking up at the fluffy pink clouds stretched over the minutely darkening sky.

"And I'll take you to a hidden magical library- it's pretty big, you know." She casually mentioned while skipping around the swing set with a tiny smirk once Hermione's head snapped to her close friend.

"How big?"

"Twice as big as Hogwarts… at the very least." In the blink of an eye, she was being dragged forward by the shorter girl who tugged at her wrist with purpose.

"Are you sure you don't know how to apparate?" Cho quipped with a chuckle, but doubted the brunette heard her over her own drooling over the tomes she has yet to see in the library. Sometimes it was too easy to persuade Hermione.

Despite panting and faltering in her steps, the Gryffindor never faltered with her grip on the taller girl's hand who was long since carrying her own weight and walking up with her friend with nearly the same enthusiasm.

They finally made it to the cliff as Hermione was on the verge of collapse while Cho giggled lightly in between her pants and looked over at a passing train several streets away after hearing the familiar chugging sound of the engines.

Hermione, after recovering her breath, joined the Ravenclaw who stood at the railing and admired the city landscape below them, silently taking in the way building and house windows reflected the diminishing afternoon sun, while glistening tree leaves flickered and flew away from the faint breeze that cooled the inhabitants on this hot summer day, including the two silent girls.

Hermione contently breathed in and out while raising her head, and glanced up at the sky only to be greeted with a marvelous sunset. She lightly nudged Cho, who was grinning at two stray cats sauntering across the edges of a wall near them and pointed ahead of her.

Cho's eyes widened in awe for a moment before she smiled knowingly, always impressed with the sunset that would greet her on such quaint peaceful days. Her eyes shifted to Hermione, and seeing her two normally jaded brown orbs filled with such simple amazement and enjoyment elicited a warm smile out of the Japanese girl. Gazing back into the abyss and the long threads of pink and violet clouds extending into thin wispy lines to reach the fading sun, they remained standing beside each other in a comfortable silence interrupted only by the chirping of several sparrows that flew near them.

After the sun finally drowned in the endless azure ocean and the sky darkened to a cerulean blue, the girls finally tore their eyes away from the scene and grinned at each other before Cho led the way towards this mystic library that enthused the brunette so swiftly.

The 'Yakan' (Nocturnal) library she called it. Looking at it from outside, it didn't look any different from a regular library- perhaps it was muggle?

Upon her inquiry, Cho merely smiled and ushered her forward. What's stranger was the complete lack of people around them; even the librarian was missing. Nevertheless, Hermione dutifully followed. They arrived at what the brunette guessed was a storage door. Upon Cho urging her to open it, she twisted the door knob with a skeptical expression; what greeted her on the other side was phenomenal, unbelievable! To put it simply.

It was magical.

The first aspect that caught her eye was the ceiling covered by thick bulging dark clouds that occasionally brimmed with a hint of lightning, and in the gaps of said dark sky were shining stars that illuminated the whole room surprisingly well, asides from the lanterns attached to opaque ghost blobs with white triangles tied around their heads- must be a Japanese thing, Hermione concluded confused. They circulated around the 50 plus bookshelves that were arranged vertically of horizontally across the library, and were nearly a gaping 20 feet tall- a terrifying amount to the short brunette. Thankfully, the library had a lot of help, in the form of one tailed Kitsune (foxes) that lithely retrieved any book the reader desired, if asked nicely- giving them a snack never hurt either. Cho pointed out to her how there are also 2 tailed foxes guarding the librarian and doors of the library; apparently the more tails the fox had, the wiser and more powerful it was.

The librarian, dressed in a black Hakama, seemed pretty normal compared to the rest of the creatures here, except for the odd white medical eyepatch that covered his left eye and the huge black smoke pipe that never left his lips, puffing out white rings every now and then.

Hermione looked like she just stumbled upon Atlantis while Cho was impressed with the renovation and additions to the place in the time span within a year. Both got quickly comfortable with their surroundings and drowned in the inked pages soon after, occasionally taking breaks to pet some of the Kitsune whose cuteness they simply couldn't resist.

The librarian, as amused and pleased as he was with two youngsters so taken with his books and the endless fountain of knowledge they had to offer, nearly kicked them out in order for him to finally close and leave his precious establishment. Thankfully they left him be after he agreed in selling them a couple of books- something he rarely does for outsiders. Cho was a good responsible girl- he knew well from her parents, but this brunette... something unexplainable about her convinced him to do so.

"I can't believe you were able to buy those 'Mione!" Cho exclaimed flipping through a tome filled with runes and saw another about esoteric spells in french. Those two made her the most curious out of the books Hermione held at her side, in addition to a dueling book and an animagus one. From those alone Cho knew she was up to something again but decided she wouldn't bother with it until they were back at Hogwarts.

"How are you going to study these two?"

"I've been to France a lot when I was young and I've learned it during elementary school. As for the runes, Professor McGonagall said we can learn runes and arithmacy next year so I'll keep it until then." She replied slightly tiredly while glancing at Cho's own arithmacy, charms, and Japanese mythical creatures books with an appraising nod.

Cho hummed in understanding, impressed with Hermione's language skills before the two trekked on to her vacation house, hoping her mother will understand their tardiness.

* * *

After several owled messages between Hermione and the boys back at the burrow, they agreed Hermione would spend the last day at the burrow before returning to Hogwarts. Cho reluctantly agreed and stopped pouting soon after Hermione cheered her up with an offer of buying them dango and pocky- the brunette fell in love with these Japanese sweets and ate them every chance she got, with the amount she consumed worrying Cho. Heaven forbid she ever steps foot into Osaka- the snacks there will give her diabetes... if she didn't get it by now.

"I can't believe this is your last night here." She was back to sulking while Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"I'll only be gone a day, it's not so bad. Besides your mom said you'll go visit your relatives living south of here." She smiled encouragingly while Cho conceded with a shrug.

"I guess I did miss them… It'll be nice seeing them again." Her cheery disposition was back, though she let a yawn escape before rubbing her eyes and opening them in time to see her little friend who was already sitting, polp down sideways on the tatami mat set up beside her bed, snuggling into her pillow fast asleep.

'Lavender and Parvati tell me she sleeps like a log- short of nothing can wake her up unless you take her violin away' Ron told her once while they were having small talk over one of their more placid chess games. She had to admit her ginger haired classmate was very correct, and held back a giggle at her friend's awkward positions during sleep- very similar to her cat's that she entrusted Harry with, being able to talk to animals and what not.

She spared one more glance at her friend's peaceful face, her true friend, and let a warm smile slip before turning to flick off the lights.

"G'night Hermione…"

* * *

"Ah!" Hermione embraced the dirt floor and rolled to a stop before sitting up and grumbling about stupid no good portkeys. Upon seeing the burrow nearby, she quickly got up and dusted off her jeans and T-shirt, checking to make sure her violin was alright, even with the cushioning charm she placed on the indigo case as a precaution.

She grabbed it and made her way to the crooked mess of a house as fast as she could on her short feet, tentative smile brightening her face.

Said smile widened when Harry and Ron playing Quidditch outside saw her coming from a distance and forgot all about the game, zooming down on their worn brooms with enthusiastic yells, much to Fred and George's confusion, until they too turned around and saw the brunette's bushy hair from their view point.

"Tiny Mione finally showed up!"

"Well then Gred, let's give her a proper Weasely meeting!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way Forge!" They followed the younger boys with their usual carefree troublemaking grins.

"Hermione you made it!"

No sooner did they land on the ground, Harry and Ron tackled her into a warm hug, Hermione reciprocating as eagerly as she can.

"We missed you!"

"So did I!"

"Group Hug!" The two pranksters grabbed ahold of the surprised trio and swept them into a huge hug, practically engulfing the brunette in a sea of red.

Despite the scorching summer heat, Hermione didn't mind the warmth they gave off in the very least.

"Fred, George you'll suffocate the poor dear!" Molly Weasely yelled out after opening the door to welcome their new arrival after Ginny who was watching the boys play from the window notified her.

After breaking up the embrace and getting greetings over with, Molly finally got a good look at Harry and Ron's contantly mentioned friend.

Well, she was shorter than she imagined.

Nevertheless she welcomed the girl with a customary Molly Weasely hug that had the poor girl suffocating before releasing her and scrubbing some dirt off her nose.

'Damn Portkey…' She was embarrassed at this point and her reddened face made Molly ruffle her hair with amusement before expressing her joy at finally meeting her and ushering everyone inside for lunch, insisting they needed to fill their stomachs, especially Harry and her. Now that she threw her raven haired friend a second appraising glance, she noticed his cheeks had a healthier color; he filled out considerably, looking much healthier than his earlier borderline anorexic state.

The same could almost be said for her too, but she still dreaded the amount of cooking the Weasely matriarch would force feed her, as Harry recounted nauseously in his letters.

She noticed another red head looking at them shyly across the doorway with curious and nervous vibrant green eyes.

"Come and introduce yourself dear, there's nothing to be shy about!" Mrs Weasely ushered enthusiastically with her hand.

The girl shuffled her feet uncertainly to which Hermione smiled, reminded a bit of herself before lifting her hand in a small wave.

"H-hello there, I'm Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you."

"G-ginny Weasely, likewise!" The red head's face broke into a smile after hearing Hermione's earnest welcome and genuine smile. Ron and Harry- it took her a while to get over her shyness of him but thank Merlin she managed to overcome it- both really admired her from the way they talked about her, especially Harry.

She was jealous at first, disheartened even, but upon meeting her many of those misplaced emotions evaporated into thin air and she decided to give this new guest of theirs a chance. The fact that she was a supposed musical genius played a large part for the amateur music lover.

After spending a few hours together and witnessing how she even managed to get Percy to smile and lighten up, Ginny was impressed. She liked Hermione a lot, especially after listening to her play the violin- any tune that came out of it was so rich in sound and spirit, it literally animated any room she'd be in- she swore she even heard some garden gnomes cheering from the outside. But more than that, she felt that she could fly, for a fleeting moment.

She was the first to clap vigorously once she finished, the rest joining in, much to her embarrassment and tomato red face. She muttered a thanks before trailing behind the boys who once again sprinted to their brooms.

She noticed the longing look Ginny threw at the brooms and the boys during their match and turned curious.

"Why don't you fly with them?"

"They won't let me play with them, even after Harry tried to convince them- Mum doesn't like me flying either…" She commented sheepishly while looking away, thought the brunette detected a spark of irritation within those words that hinted at a fiery temper; it would later become a core part of the red head's growth.

Hermione frowned thoughtfully and sympathetically patted her shoulder before walking outside in search of trees with copious shade to allow her to read comfortably. She bid the slightly bored girl a small farewell and set out with her violin strapped to her back- it had become an odd habit of hers, this constant attachment to her instrument, as if it were an additional limb.

She looked back at the boys playing carelessly and scowled at them for leaving Ginny out, taking a long look at the brooms they were mounting, before venturing into the illuminated clearing filled with trees with a small idea in mind.

She snugly placed her violin under a tree she liked and huddled beside it, cracking open her book on animagus; she was fascinated with the concept ever since she saw McGonagall turn into a tabby cat during class and wanted to try it out for herself. She was so deeply immersed in the book half an hour later that she didn't register the faint melodies of a flute echoing across the trees until minutes later. She looked up from her dog eared page with wide eyes and keen ears.

What a sweet Irish melody it was, probably played on a Scottish flute by the sound of it- still, it held a melancholic tinge- an undertone Hermione was familiar with and held in her own playing. This style though, the more she listened, the more she realized it was carefree and light despite the emotions behind it. She finally recognized the tune as 'Land of The Free' written by 'Adrian Von Ziegler'.

Insanely curious, she pushed herself off the tree trunk and followed her faithful ears towards the source of the music, violin and book in grasp. With footsteps quiet and careful she tried to find the source but after several minutes of venturing inside all she managed to do was get lost.

'Marvelous… where's Natsu when you need her? Napping of course!' She groaned internally at her predicament, though still lent an appreciative ear to the ongoing melody that now switched to a more cheerful gig, a mix of several tunes, one of which she recognized being 'McFadden's Favorite'. She smirked as an idea came to her and took out her violin listening for a couple more seconds before joining in.

If she can't find the sound, then she'll let it find her.

It was obvious whoever was on the flute's end stopped momentarily, probably startled by the sudden addition of the violin fiddling from who knew where, but resumed to play along with the cheery fiddle. The melody carried on for several minutes and Hermione was pleased to remark the flute was getting nearer until she finally saw the person behind it, once they both ceased playing.

The initial sight of a barefoot child with pale blond wavy hair with even paler sky blue eyes in a white summer dress, wearing radish earrings and prancing around with her Irish flute reminded the mystified girl of adorable Elven creatures and spirited wood sprites she read about in fairy tales- all that was missing was a pair of pointed ears.

The pale girl gazed at the fiddler with a gentle smile, flute at her side; if she was surprised she most definitely didn't show it.

She then curtsied to the bewildered brunette, the latter imitating the blonde absentmindedly. One thing that Hermione was partly glad about during childhood was the pristine manners mother had drilled into her.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Luna Lovegood."

* * *

Hello again, dear readers and fellow visitors. I hope you've all enjoyed your summers and relaxed tons.

I'm happy to say I'm back and working on the sequel to Magus Symphonia, revolving around our protagonists' second year. So far I'm managing University and music studies well and have time to keep writing, fortunately. Although much like Hermione during the beginning of her first year, I'm running around to find a music room I could use to practice with my friends. (So far, no dice)

Once again, If there are any small ideas, critiques or any feed back you have about the story, do share in your reviews. I sincerely hope you'll enjoy this newest adventure as much as the previous one, if not more!

And if you haven't read the first story, please do. Otherwise, I'm afraid this one won't make much sense to you.

-Ramela


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice to meet you. I'm Luna Lovegood"

"U-um… I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." The bemused expression never left her face as the girl her height approached her, aura shining a brilliant crystal white- it was rare for Hermione to find such pure emotions emanating from any being, even children like her, and found that it put her at ease. She was intrigued by several tiny colored dots flickering around her and frowned at the space above the younger witch's head confusedly.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an airy giggle and a wave at the dots that scattered a small distance from her, yet still hovering nearby.

"You can see Nargles too then?" Luna inquired knowingly while Hermione tilted her head, unsure if she should nod.

"What are Nargles…?"

"Magical creatures that fly about in unusual parts of the woods all over the world, but are rarely seen or heard of- there are many other kinds like it"

"Oh…okay. What are they made of exactly?" Her curious nature replaced her uncertainty, seeing as Luna eagerly obliged to answer her.

"We're trying to find out, my father and I. You're welcome to help us sometime if you have any ideas floating in your head."

"Th-thank you. Erm…"

"Are you lost?"

"H-how did you know?"

"The Nargles told me so." She grinned secretively, and Hermione couldn't help return it, even if she was embarrassed with herself.

"I live nearby so I'm very familiar with the woods here. Where do you want to go?"

"The Weaselys."

"You're Ginny's friend?" She perked up at the mention of the read heads.

"I guess so, I'm actually more Harry and Ron's friend, but she's nice too, if not a bit shy."

"She'll grow out of it, I'm sure."

"You're a good friend of hers then?" Hermione eased into the conversation while packing her violin snugly in its case.

"We're childhood friends, even though we don't see each other much now. At least there's Hogwarts soon. You're rather short for a second year, no?"

Despite knowing the blonde changed subjects intentionally, Hermione was miffed she had no other topic to broach than her height.

"Y-yeah… How about we go back?" She gave a strained smile to which the blonde childishly giggled before signaling for her to move along and follow.

They spoke about their respective instruments, where Hermione found out the blonde girl had been playing for around 4 years. The latter also inquired about Hermione's skill and smooth sound, becoming impressed, though without really showing it.

Despite striking her as weird, Hermione was no fool and realized the younger musician was intelligent in her own unique way, as well as talented with the flute.

Perhaps if they became better friends, she'll tell her about their practice room at Hogwarts.

A stray thought she had stored earlier in her mind floated to the surface when her eyes landed on long dried wooden branches at the clearing.

"Wait, there's something I want to try…" She took out her wand and stared at the tallest branches could find for a few seconds, muttering to herself while Luna patiently stood and observed from the sidelines.

Nodding to herself, Hermione used several wand movements across the wood, pleased to see the changes and shifts that gradually transformed the wood into a decent sized broomstick. The tricky part was the end of it and the handles; she also made sure to give it a good grip and finally cast her own version of the levitation spell.

"I've never seen the levitation spell work that way…"

"It's a more permanent version of it. I made it so it responds to the rider's will depending on the angle they twist or turn and tilt the broom. It should last for a good while- I haven't fought any trolls today so my magical stores are still well filled." She quipped after her brief explanation, while Luna nodded in understanding and amusement. If only she knew the girl had actually fought the foul creature.

"It's for Ginny?"

"How did… nargles?" She finished with a coy grin while Luna nodded enthusiastically.

She tried out the broom for a light spin, satisfied it worked well and hopped off, offering Luna a ride, to which the latter politely declined.

"Thanks for guiding me back."

"It was my pleasure, I hope I'll see you at Hogwarts!"

"Definitely! But don't you want to come?"

"I can't, Da's waiting for me."

Hermione nodded in understanding and cheerily bid the small blonde goodbye, the latter reciprocating just as happily. For Luna, meeting a stranger, a kind and talented stranger who never even once mocked her quirks, was a novel and ecstatic experience. It made her as happy as playing her flute or sitting on her home's potion lab counter and listening to her mother hum happily while she brewed. She briefly shook her head to store that particular memory at the back of her mind.

In any case, she had to see her more at Hogwarts.

With that thought, she kept walking back into the lush green clearing with a genuine smile on her face and a spring to her step, bringing her Irish flute once more to her lips to play some folksongs mother taught her.

The other girl shyly entered the house and looked around for the younger witch. It looks like she was forced to ask the adult of the house.

"Uhmm… Mrs. Weasely?" Said matriarch washing the dishes turned around to address her, wash cloth in hand.

"Yes dear?" Her aura was a constant orange hue, she noted. Despite the honest intentions and motherly nature, Hermione wasn't quite keen on relaxing around her yet, but resolved to be more polite.

"I was wondering if you knew where Ginny is…" She shuffled her feet, Broomstick held behind her back along with her violin case.

"She's upstairs dear, first door on the right."

"O-okay. Thank you Missus Weasely." She quickly ascended the stairs, the small pitter patter of her feet thudding softly on the wooden steps. She knocked the door and with a faint call of 'come in' entered to a surprised Ginny on her bed with a small black journal and pen in hand.

She frowned suspiciously at the journal, picking up readings so faint from it that it ought to have shown some aura color. Instead it showed nothing, only a hazy outline, as if it were hiding from her.

'How strange… I guess it's some sort of magical diary…' She shook away the unease and went back to addressing the curious red head.

"Oh H-hey Hermione, you're back! Uhm, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, great. Earlier you told me your brothers didn't want you to play with them-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it- I usually just sneak out at night to fly."

"Still, it's not really fair, so I tried something while practicing some transfiguration and charms- here." She tossed the broomstick to the red head whose early Quidditch reflexes already allowed her to nimbly catch it, and stare at it in awe.

"Y-you made this?" Her voice was barely higher than a whisper's. Hermione nodded nervously.

"I hope it works well- I made it so that it obeys the will and magical potential of the rider. Unfortunately, it'll only last for today, unless I find a way to modify it or make it permanent…" She was cut off with a tackled hug that startled knocked the breath out of her. It was so fast she didn't even manage to return it or flinch from the sudden contact.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you! You really are a prodigy like Ron said! I've got to go try this!" She chirped excitedly and grabbed ahold of the older girl's wrist before yanking her along to fly it outside.

'Wow she turned into a spit fire rather quickly…' She barely managed to avoid stubbing her toe on the furniture or smacking her head on the door frame, wrist slightly hurting.

'Gosh she packs a lot of strength for a 10 year old! Thank Merlin she let go…' While rubbing her sore wrist, she watched Ginny tentatively mount it and order it up slowly, twisting and turning it into place before nodding satisfied with a broad toothy grin. She gave Hermione two thumbs up that the brunette signaled back before watching the former launch up into the air with a sudden burst of speed.

'Good thing I stored magic into the broom in advance and hadn't linked them to the rider, or she would've drained her magical stores within a minute.' Hermione watched her go and zoom to the Quidditch field with confidence she's never seen the girl exude until now and promptly snatch the Quaffle out of George's- or was it Fred's- hands before chucking it through the circle goal post past Ron and scoring with a cheeky grin.

All four boys in the air, and even Percy on the ground, gawked at the sudden appearance, making Hermione collapse into small fits of laughter.

'That'll serve them for not letting her play.'

"I told you she was a prodigy mate!"

"So Now you don't have any excuse to tell me no!" The older brothers still seemed uncertain, to which Ginny frowned angrily; it was Harry who intervened as a peace keeper.

"Let her play, it's only fair now that she's got a broomstick too." Had Ginny been on the ground, she would have swooned, but instead nodded along enthusiastically, Ron shrugging and throwing in his own two pence worth.

"As long as we play Quidditch, I wouldn't care if a hippogriff joined in."

Eventually they conceded and allowed Ginny to join their game, playing with Ron and Harry against Fred and George.

By the end of the game the two twins regretted never letting their spitfire of a sister play and later mock bowed and apologized to her, much to her embarrassment while later worshipping Hermione for her Quidditch magic. She turned so red Molly thought she choked on a piece of chicken during their raucous but welcoming dinner.

All was well at the burrow. So Hermione ignored her unease every time she saw Ginny holding the little black book.

* * *

"Hermione you can't fall asleep when we just got into the compartment." Harry nudged the girl curled up into a ball hugging Natsu by the window, both out cold to the world.

"M'tired. That rune carving took almost everything out of me..." Harry turned slightly guilty, reminded of their little incident a couple of minutes ago.

They were about to pass through the wall to station 9 ¾. The Weasely parents had already left and all the kids were already on the other side, save for the two of them, when he slammed into the wall and bounced back like a ping pong ball to the floor with a painful thud and crash. Hedwig's feathers were quite ruffled by now, if the the curses she was throwing around like a sailor were anything to go by.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione was at his side within the second, checking him over and helping him up.

"How... It's not letting us through..."

"That's impossible, there's still half an hour..." She mumbled to herself, rubbing the wall pensively after layering herself and Harry with several wandless notice-me-not charms to avoid any unwanted attention from the policemen and passers by.

'Is it that elf's doing?' The thought caused Harry's eyes to widen in worry and made sure to keep his occlumency shields up and make sure Hermione doesn't find out and get mad.

He groggily hoisted himself up and dusted off his well fitted muggle jeans and shirt he bought during his stay at Hermione's and stared curiously at the fumbling witch. She fished out some deep purple ink from one of her trunk compartments and dipped her finger in the mysterious unlabeled ink bottle.

"I've been wanting to try this rune out for a while- I even got the ink for it. If successful, it will fully unlock the passage gateway for a limited amount of time." She distractedly answered Harry's mental question. He hoped she was distracted enough to miss the window that revealed his troublesome encounter with Dobby and bemusedly watched her etch symbols and circles with the grace of a seasoned painter.

Once done, she brought her semi closed and ink stained fist over her mouth and blew into it. Hot air came out, aimed at the runes- probably to dry them off quicker. She ceased moments later and slapped her palm onto the middle of the drawings where a swirl was centered and Harry watched amazed as the symbols pulsed to life, glowing brighter until the whole wall gleamed a brilliant amethyst.

With that, Hermione noted with a bit of smugness how her palmed was now going through the wall and ushered for Harry to follow along. He couldn't help but shake his head at the tricks this girl had up her sleeve.

Of course, this brought them to their current predicament, where Hermione didn't even get to gloat once before nearly fainting at their compartment's doorstep. Meditation or not, runes were no joke, apparently. It also left Harry with the job of keeping his sleepy friend up.

"You'll miss Daphne coming. You don't want that right?" He frowned lightly at the lack of reply and nudged again, only to have his hand swatted away.

"Wha- that wasn't very nice; good thing your paws didn't have any claws little cat."

"Shut it Snow White…"

"Wh-what!? Why would you call me that!?"

"You have jet black hair, fair skin, I bet the fairest in the land, and can talk to animals. Need I say more? She snickered while Harry paled.

"All that's missing if for you to sing at random times of the day." Her smirk widened when she turned around to face him amusedly.

"Harry? Singing? That's a sight I'd pay to see."

"D-daphne don't encourage it!" Harry guffawed horrified with the remote prospect of doing anything so ridiculous in public.

"Daphne!" Hermione immediately perked up and jumped up with an excited call, exhaustion be damned. She hadn't seen the girl since their concert performance a month ago and missed her dearly, as odd as the novel emotion of missing someone was. Staying with Cho helped her cope with it rather easily nevertheless.

"Hermione!" She brought in the smaller girl in her familiar warm hug Hermione returned all too readily, burying her nose in the taller girl's shoulder and inhaling the comforting scent of mint and pine that characterized the cool Slytherin. The latter grinned, amused her friend's soft bushy hair hadn't changed in the least, just like how Harry's hair remained as messy as ever.

"I missed you, squirt." She spoke fondly, giving her friend one last squeeze before moving on the boy who futilely tried to resist her embrace before conceding and hugging her back.

"Y-yeah, me too…" Hermione, a bit shocked with being told those three words for possibly the first time, left her to nod dumbly before replying wide eyed. Harry looked like Christmas came early when she told him the same, and she couldn't help but smile.

Her reasons to smile only increased as their compartment door opened to reveal Cho greeting them cheerily, a few books in the capable Ravenclaw's hand.

"Hello aga-ah!" No sooner did she step foot inside did Harry and Daphne bring her in for their group hug while Hermione chuckled and reached for the polaroid camera, barely managing to capture the moment before being pulled into their embrace by Cho.

After greetings were exchanged all sat while the train started chugging onwards with a small jolt.

"So Hermione, Cho, Snow White, what you been up to?"

"N-not you too! Gah… at least Cho won't know what it means…"

"Actually I told her about childhood fairy tales during my stay with her..."

"Tough luck Harry." Cho shrugged apologetically, not really looking the part with her amused grin.

"Well you do still have Ron. Hermione hasn't managed to corrupt the fool with her muggle ways just yet." Daphne interrupted with a sly grin while the other three rolled their eyes at her insulting him again.

"Speaking of Ron, where is he?"

"He's catching up with Shamus, Dean and Lavender."

Hermione perked up then and smiled brightly, remembering two people she had yet to greet with a little gift. The rest wrote off her joy thinking it was for the snack trolley that had just arrived.

"What about Ginny?"

"I think she's with her own friends."

"Strange, I never saw her walk with someone a while ago…" Daphne muttered before diverting her attention to some chocolate frogs, the rest joining in soon after.

* * *

"Natsu if you don't get out of there I won't feed you any dessert…" Hermione muttered to the cat hidden in her satchel, still napping languidly ever since their train ride.

At the mention of losing her dessert, she gracefully jumped onto the brunette's shoulder and snatched away the creampuff Hermione was about to eat with her sharp claws, leaving the brunette to growl in light irritation before grabbing another snack with a pointed look at the feline.

"It looks like you left your manners behind at the Weasely's." She smirked at her feline companion's miffed expression before looking around the great hall to assess her first night back.

'The professors seem to be all the same. I wonder who replaced Quirell…' Deep in thought, she inspected the new teacher with a light grimace.

'He's very… mustardy.' From his glossy conditioned blond hair to beige and yellow robes, along with that practiced too prideful smile, and don't get her started on his aura- it radiated pride and smugness more powerfully than the blazing sun on a mid-August day- Hermione had a bad feeling about this professor. Though it wasn't the feeling of ominous danger like she did with Quirell, but one laden with exasperation and skepticism.

Shaking her unpleasant thoughts away, she noticed Luna sitting at the Ravenclaw table slightly farther than the rest, but still seeming cheerful in her own weird way. There was a slight blue about her nevertheless, an emotion Hermione recognized all too well as loneliness.

She ought to tell Cho to keep an eye on her and help her out some.

Back at the Slytherin table, she was amused to find Pansy swooning over Lockhart – honestly she expected better from the Slytherin- while high and mighty Draco prissily dissed the shallow crush, resulting in the a quick spat between the two.

'They act like an old married couple…' She snickered before glancing at Daphne who conversed with the ever charming olive skinned Blaize, and leaving her to listen to a heated Quidditch conversation between the Gryffindors in her first year, including Lavender and Parvati. Apparently every single witch and wizard shared at least some degree of passion for the sport the muggle born never seemed to grasp.

In the midst of her disconnected thoughts, her eyes fell on a nervous and despondent Ginny, a murky grey covering parts of her usual still shy blooming fiery aura. That was strange, what did an 11 year old have to hide?

The only person who she's ever seen covered in grey were the grumpy professor Snape and jolly old Dumbledore. Speaking of which, the latter had once again stupefied the great hall with his odd words- though thankfully no more warnings of deadly corridors… just the fearsome woods riddled with hostile centaurs and werewolves, as some older years made up to scare the firsties.

She didn't realize he was staring at her until he waved back with a pleased smile and a wink, his every mysterious eyes twinkling brightly. She grinned warmly and waved back before realizing her house mates were making their way back to the dorms, their dinner already over.

"It's good to be back in these beds!" Lavender exclaimed before hopping onto the creaking furniture while Parvati giggled, sitting on hers more calmly.

"I'm sure Hermione would agree with you if she wasn't already comatose."

"I'm still awake" A drowsy voice mumbled and opened the curtains surrounding her bed.

"I have something I need to take care of first."

"You already brushed your teeth, in case you forgot."

"I meant other than that…" She sent the Indian girl a pointed look and headed to take something out of her trunk.

"Don't blame me- it did happen once…" She grinned amused at the sheepish wince the brunette failed to hide while Lavender peered curiously at the items the small brunette was handling with care.

"I know you both are fond of fashion and such, s-so I found these muggle magazines that might inspire you to design outfits sometime…" She struggled not to stutter and blush embarrassedly, hoping they won't laugh at her, despite there being no reason for it.

One of the two magazines displayed common currently "in" fashions, while the other was a bit more unique. As an occasional video gamer and avid bookworm, Hermione liked to read video game articles and stumbled upon a magazine dedicated for video game clothing, one of its main features being those worn by Assassin's Creed and RWBY characters.

Before the nervous girl knew it she was enveloped into a warm and earnest group hug by the two giddy girls who had long since snatched the magazines away and flipping through the pages while conversing with each other and her almost zealously.

From nervous to overwhelmed, Hermione tried to escape by feigning sleep but the two hands grabbing her wrists and pulling her to Lavender's bed hinted at a sleepless night filled with heaps of questions about fashion-a topic she dreaded with a passion.

She glanced back and eyed Natsu who was lounging on her oh so tempting bed with pitiful envy.

Also realizing she had her first DADA lesson tomorrow, she groaned and held back an anguished cry.

What she wouldn't give for Harry's invisibility cloak right now.

* * *

"Earth to Hermione" Daphne jabbed the slumbering brunette's side, the latter stubbornly refusing to pay attention during their first lesson- in fact, she had fallen asleep within the first five minutes, which astounded the blonde.

"You never asleep during lessons… what gives?" She questioned with a cocked eyebrow and was rewarded with a bored look and shrug.

"He's not a real teacher. He's a joke. I've read his books and I bet he didn't even do half of what he said." She whispered back and received a curious look.

"How do you know he's lying?"

"There are too many contradictions besides the fact that he never explained how he accomplished his feats. Also his aura reeks of pride and frankly it makes me sick." She stuck her tongue out put off with the mere thought of getting an eyeful of all that mustard again and tried to fall back asleep. Daphne , unfortunately, wasn't having any of it.

"Well if the class is a joke how will we learn Defence? I don't plan on wasting a whole year just because Headmaster Dumbledore hired a ponce for a teacher!" She hissed angrily while Hermione smirked; Daphne's anger amused her too much sometimes.

"For the mean time, we can practice by ourselves in our music room. We can make it into a dueling room as well, I've got last year's spells and a few ones I found handy for this year. I'll tell Harry, Cho and Ron about it. Would that work?"

'Maybe Luna and Ginny too… I feel with this twat, they'll need the practice.'

"I suppose that will do… but you better teach us well, Professor Granger." She grinned slyly and winked at the abashed Gryffindor. Just as their hushed conversation finished, both were handed papers, their first quiz – or joke of a quiz, Hermione would insist- that revolved around the pompous man himself.

The brunette decided to write a bit more than half correctly and make intentional mistakes here and there in order not to attract attention to herself, while Daphne outright made fun of the man using sarcasm and wit that would make Salazar proud. Both girls struggled not to burst out in laughter when Lockhart read the Slytherin's paper and didn't quite get the humor, thinking she was indeed serious and congratulated her.

'Well, DADA did go better than I thought it would…'

It still didn't mean she wasn't praying for Lockhart to take a sudden sabbatical leave before their next lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

In the midst of their first potion lesson, where Hermione was allowed to work on a potion Snape exclusively gave her alone- much to Draco's petulant whining and pouting about being better than her- the Weasely twins, as cheery as ever, entered with a request to take Hermione to professor Dumbledore. It was infinitely strange that Snape didn't even sneer or take points off but instead nodded at her in farewell. Suspicious, she placed the finishing touches on her potion and hopped off her stool, schoolbag in hand while dubiously eyeing the too-jovial red heads.

She walked between the two after bidding the professor good bye with small smile and a wave she extended to Daphne, Harry and Ron sitting towards the middle of the class. Thoughts, curious about the reason for her summoning, were probably running through all of their heads. It was halfway through that Hermione realized two things; first, this wasn't the path to Dumbledore's office, and second, they weren't alone.

"Fred, George… what's going on…?" The grins they wore now sent chills down the brunette's spine and alerted her so much she didn't realize her wand was already summoned in her hand.

Before she knew it, a petrifying spell came out of nowhere and would have nicked her, had she not conjured a Protego within the millisecond, following the spell with a repulsion that pushed the twins several feet away from her. Wasting no time, her eyes darted around the corridor and spotted the exit to her right.

'Run now, Questions later!'

"Hermione, there's no point in running from it…"

"Just let us take you there and you'll be done in a week!" George finished his brother's sentence while both approached her slowly again, as if attempting to corner a wild and feral animal.

"Oh no… I know what this is about…" She herself inched backwards to the door, sweat trickling down her forehead and blood pulsing with adrenalin. She was tempted to cast something stronger to shake them off but wanted as little harm as possible to descend the well meaning jokesters. Who knew how McGonagall bribed them to get her into this predicament.

Speak of the devil, the tartan clothed transfiguration teacher appeared from the shadows and morphed back into a human, holding a snarling and displeased Natsu by the scruff of her neck.

'Gahh Natsu! My only ally!'

'I can't believe it… outsmarted by a tabby cat… oh the disgrace!' The Bombay cat mewled pitifully while Minerva rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'drama queen' before she shot the brunette a pointed look, lips thinning dangerously, prepared to deliver her Gryffindor cub a right scolding.

"Since you clearly know what this is about, why, pray tell, aren't you recovering at madame Pomfrey's?" Her foot tapping, she bore her intimidating look into the sheepish but stubborn Gryffindor.

"I don't want to." She ground out with gritted teeth, brain working in overdrive to figure out how to get out of this mess. She was rudely interrupted when one of the twins was sly enough to nab her wand from her sweaty grasp while the other made a grab at her. She thoughtlessly repulsed him wandlessly and was rewarded with Minerva's shocked gasp and twins' gaping.

She rushed at the other twin blocking her way and pushed him aside in the same manner, sprinting back to the potions' room.

"Bloody Hell! Did you see that Fred?"

"I felt it George!"

"Tiny Mione can"

"Do wandless magic!"

"Quit talking and get after her!" An exasperated McGonagall interrupted the excited pair before sending out her own Patronus after the slippery girl.

Said girl was sprinting with careless abandon and ignored the surprised yelps from students she almost bumped into.

Even the ethereal blue glow shaped like a tabby chasing her failed to slow her down- but it did peak a curiosity she would seek to satisfy at a later time; all her focus was currently poured on getting back to Snape's class scot-free. Surprisingly, she managed to do so and grinned in relief at the sight of the bat-like professor still giving out potion instructions.

'Thank Merlin I made it…' No sooner did Snape spot her than he sighed, disgruntled. Swiftly, he threw a small vial at her she thought would help her escape, so she caught it eagerly and deftly. She mostly definitely didn't expect feeling her navel being sucked into itself and feeling all her sides squeezed in a vaccum medium before finding herself in the room she most dreaded. Said relieved smile morphed into a horrified grimace, along with a terrified squeak when doors behind her shut tightly, a very irritated nurse Pomfrey grinning as if the cat finally stumbled upon the canary.

'Damn it- It was portkey!'

"Miss Granger, how pleasant of you to drop by!'

All she could do is curse Snape's name before struggling against the first dose of medicine nurse Pomfrey was trying to get her to swallow.

"Why did I trust Snape!" She moaned before succumbing to her fate.

"Oh quit making such a fuss." Hermione replied with a mature raspberry and headed off to change.

* * *

"It's boring without Hermione…" Daphne sighed desolately while Pansy beside her rolled her eyes.

"You sound like a love sick fool. Just visit her in the hospital wing after classes."

"It's not the same."

"Then again, this yellow loving fool makes everything boring… he didn't even know how to trap those pixies back in their cage…" Pansy stopped listening to the strawberry blonde at this point and had gone off on a rant of her own, much to Daphne's amusement. In this case, she couldn't agree more with the tan Slytherin.

It was unsurprising to say that following a week at most, Pansy had lifted the veil from her eyes and was met with the harsh reality that their 'charming' Defense professor was worse than a squib; Hermione and Draco couldn't have been prouder of her at that moment.

"True, he is a bit of an idiot. Cho did manage to stop them with immobulus at least."

"And he had the nerve to leave us in here. Alone! Draco ought to tell his father about this…" She hissed while glaring daggers at the teacher currently acting out his latest book while harshly carving random lines on her desk. Daphne would have felt sorry for the furniture if she wasn't giggling at her marvelously caustic house mate.

"Honestly all those 'Claw, Puff, and Gryffindork girls staring at the man like the sun shines out of his arse disgust me. She rolled her eyes with a glare at Suzan Bones who just sighed amorously at the blond git, until Daphne lightly jabbed her side.

"I think something useful is finally coming out of its mouth." She whispered with a sardonic grin, Pansy skeptically looking up with crossed arms.

"Now class, as so many of my lectures may overwhelm you and for our need to properly exercise our youth, I'll be starting up a dueling club and exclusively tutoring you in the fine art of dueling, starting next week."

"Finally some action, Hermione will get to attend those at least."

"I just hope he doesn't turn it into another one of his ridiculous playwrights- though I'd pay to see Potter pretend to roar like that again." She snorted at the memory of the poor boy being forced to participate in the instructor's farce.

"At least he's a decent actor" Daphne quipped to the amused girl with alabaster skin and sharp tongue.

"Still I envy Granger, she didn't have to suffer through his ridiculousness or History class's dull lectures." Daphne shrugged in reply with a light grimace.

"I don't. With all the medication and treatments she has to take I'd rather be here." Pansy raised an eyebrow curiously but refrained from talking. Their lesson was over anyway.

* * *

With the seconds dully ticking by during her dreary hospital stay, Hermione found it loads easier to cope with her trusty violin, as well as grooming the ever present Natsu, whenever her friends couldn't stop by. She was surprised that asides from Harry, Daphne and Cho, even the strangely distracted Ginny- she ought to keep a better eye on her-, the twins, her own roommates and some scattered students from other houses made their appearances. One notable appearance was that of Pansy once she made sure the infirmary was empty and no one would know she came, since she, Hermione quotes: 'wouldn't be caught dead playing nice with Gryffindorks. But I'll make an exception, since you should've been a Slytherin anyway.' She always chuckled at the caustic Slytherin's behavior- still, how she managed to unglue herself from Draco's side is a mystery.

Her mood was greatly uplifted by a visit from Luna, the ever esoteric blonde girl- blue suited both her appearance and personality well. Her aura was a constant alternation between sky blue and crystal white Hermione would always be entranced with. And bless the girl- she brought her flute with her in case they ever wanted to play together once more.

From what the younger girl's been telling her, she's doing quite well in classes and is eager to know more, especially when it comes to the knowledge of her esoteric creatures. She skimmed over her other housemates with barely a word or two about them, even Cho.

"Why are you wearing odd socks?" She asked with an amused smirk; she didn't expect her aura to flicker to a darker blue before brightening again.

'Weird…'

"Oh the nargles are hiding my stuff again." She grinned while Hermione nodded uncertainly. Something felt fishy, but she shook it off and placed the violin under her neck, signaling for the blonde to start yet another jolly tune.

During their light jigs, Madame Pomfrey discretely opened the windows so that their quaint mixes of Irish and Celtic tunes seeped to the outside world and animated the courtyard filled with resting students and busy birds. Unconsciously, more students began to huddle outside just to lend an ear to the music while chatting with friends, reading or simply even napping.

It was a good afternoon for most, that day.

* * *

"I'm done! Freedom!" She cheered once finally dressed back in her school uniform and nearly skipped all the way to the infirmary's exit had it not been for Madame Pomfrey's parting words.

"Until the next year, dear, unless you decide to visit earlier after another one of your misadventures." She grinned slyly while Hermione threw a glare at the nurse with laughter in her eyes.

With that, she sighed and shuffled to the great hall with Natsu peacefully sleeping in her satchel- in fact, she was the only thing in her bag, asides from her wand. "No need for pencils and copybooks" Her friends said, many telling her today's defense lesson would be a special one held in the great hall.

'Anything's better than listening to that garrulous fool…' She thought, feeling half the class would agree with her. Still distracted with her own thoughts and slightly sluggish, she failed to notice, much less dodge, an anxious red head barreling into her, and ended up with a bunch of tangled limbs on the cool marble floor.

'It hasn't even been a minute… I can't see Nurse Pomfrey again!'

Hermione groaned in light pain, her muscles still sore from the injections, while whoever was sitting on her leg squeaked an apology and shakily helped her up with one hand, the other clutching a familiar eerie black book.

"G-ginny? What are you doing here?" She smiled in greeting at the girl, the latter returning it shakily. Upon throwing a second glance, Hermione noticed a few details besides her weakened and shifting aura; she was paler than usual, while her eyes sported light but noticeable dark circles. She also seemed to fidget a lot, as if she were electrocuted. One wouldn't notice right away, but being observant to hide her own signs of mistreatment years ago, she had become good at it. Just in case, she ought to ask Parvati about these little quirks- the Indian girl was terrifyingly astute with details.

"O-oh, H-hermione! I was just going to the school grounds to get s-some fresh air!" Her speech was rushed and smile was forced. Hermione quirked an eyebrow and nodded slowly- she stopped abruptly when that item in the red head's hands flickered- she swore she saw a dark cloud appear around it before it was gone the very same minute.

Was her medication giving her visual hallucinations or did she just see that book project an aura?

She shook her head and grinned at the red head.

"If I didn't have classes I might have joined you, but enjoy it anyway" The red head smiled genuinely for once, even though it was a tired smile, and resumed her hurried sprint to the courtyard; the way she was going, she'd be rather close to Hagrid's hut. Maybe Ron introduced her to the gentle giant on one of their visits with Harry, she mused along the way.

The minute she entered the great hall, she was greeted with a podium raised to her height with the pompous professor, as mustardy as ever in his fancy dueling robes, standing there and lecturing them while his opponent, Snape who contrasted Lockhart down to his very outfit of pitch black and subtle movements, crossed his arms and wait with his usual mask of disdain.

She was tempted to glare at the man herself after betraying her to the nurse but decided against it- she'd rather not have an angry potions professor on her head.

Casting a glance across the room, she found her friends and discretely headed to their side, greeting them with a minute wave they returned eagerly- merlin knows how bored they were with their instructor's exaggerated drawls, judging by how Ron had just woken up from his nap and lethargically wiped some saliva from his chin, much to Daphne's vocalized disgust.

"Now I shall demonstrate a duel with my trusty assistant Professor Snape. No worries, your professor will still be in one piece once we're done." He grinned charmingly, causing some of the girls to sigh and swoon, Hermione and co to snort and Snape to raise an eyebrow as if asking 'Oh really?'

They stepped back from each other, wands at the ready, and upon Gilderoy's signal, turned to face each other and start the duel. Whoever blinked at the beginning probably missed the entire duel, as professor Snape ended it with a single expelliarmus that sent the blond tosser flying across the podium like a rag doll. He quickly got up, frazzled and dusting himself off before slipping a shaky smile.

"As you can see, I've allowed professor Snape to…"

The rest of the conversation went ignored by the quartet, including Ronald who had dosed off again, much to Hermione's amusement.

"When do you think we can leave?"

"Shouldn't we get to duel?"

"I'm sleepy…" Harry yawned while Cho slumped on the wall, watching Daphne pace back and forth impatiently. The brunette had already made herself comfortable and slid to the floor, shutting her eyes for a much needed respite.

Her nap was interrupted by Lockhart zoning in on her.

'Damn… I knew I should've used a notice me not charm…' She grumbled to herself, forcing herself to stand up.

"How about Miss Granger and Harry duel against two students of your choosing? Come now Hermione now is not the time to dose off!" He grinned heartily while Hermione forced herself not to step on his foot.

Harry nodded, glad he'll finally get to duel properly and not pretend to be a werewolf getting choked by Lockhart. He took out his wand and stood at the ready by Hermione's side, both with proper dueling postures that made those looking up at them regard them differently than just a bunch of foolish second years.

"Blaize, Draco, come up." Draco stood up smugly while Blaize followed, regarding both cautiously with his own readied stance.

"Hermione and Draco should begin."

"Wha—I wanted a challenge!" Draco exclaimed petulantly while sneering at the brunette who smirked. She was planning to take it easy on him, but perhaps she ought to knock some sense into him.

She scoffed at him before taking her position, struggling not to grin widely.

"Begin!"

The signal was all Draco needed to blast a repulso loudly at her, the brunette ducking under it and swiftly turning around to cast her own silent spell in retaliation he barely managed to trip away from, sneering in frustration.

Instead of ending it, she patiently crossed her arms and waited for the arrogant boy to jump back on his feet, quickly set off by the sweet smile she was giving him. Snape snorted in amusement, interested with how the little prodigy was going to wipe the floor with his Godson.

He yelled out a weak incendio that flew straight towards the brunette's face, making many of the students gasp. The latter effortlessly grasped the flaming projectile with a sphere of energy formed at the tip of her wand before shooting it back at the blond with twofold power and speed. Draco yelped startled before quickly dropping to the floor and staring up at his infuriatingly calm opponent once more. That was the last straw, he thought, livid the whole of Hogwarts was watching him make a fool of himself.

He staggered upright and snarled another repulse she twisted around, but he expected that and so shot another spell right where she ended up: Sectumsempra.

And with his enthusiastic shout, a snake Hermione's height, with pitch black gleaming skin, materialized hissing at the brunette, whose eyes widened for a moment before narrowing curiously. That's a pretty nifty spell Draco learned, but it looked like he had some trouble controlling the creature. Both girl and snake locked into a stare down, chocolate brown boring into sickly yellow and black slits, with the entire hall shocked into silence, watching the scene with baited breath.

And then, without warning, said serpent shot towards the brunette, mouth open so wide her head would fit inside, fangs bearing venom so copious rivulets already leaked to the floor. Many of the second years screamed in terror for Hermione, who, still silent as a mouse, deftly leapt back and crouched, wand quickly lifted at the creature and freezing it mid-air. It looked like she stopped time for the snake who still bore its mouth widely open while Hermione gave a small satisfied grin and a relieved sigh.

After all her training, Wingerdium leviosa still remained her specialty. Casting a glance at the now terrified Malfoy, she flicked her wand, sending the snake toppling aside, unfortunately landing by Harry's side before instantly blasting a silent expelliarmus spell which hit Draco square in the chest and blasted the blond so far across the podium he nearly slid off of it.

Within moments of the duel's end, Snape swiftly banished the serpent that had its sight set on Harry, the boy strangely unaffected by it, and instead looking as if he were having a conversation with the reptile!

Hermione noticed this and subtly shook her head at the black haired boy to stop- students wouldn't take talking to snakes lightly, with all that was going on nowadays, like Misses Norris being petrified and a supposed heir coming to slaughter all her sort. Part of her thought of Draco, who vilified her kind so proudly day after day and was practically waiting to throw in his jibe during the incident, but it never came.

Across the hall, lit eerily by the flickering torches, she saw Pansy with a hand on his shoulder gently shaking her head at him while he rolled his eyes.

She was thankful the girl was there to keep the blond ponce in check; with her at his side, there may be hope left for him yet. She grinned at the hissy fit Draco had thrown, glad now that she had knocked him off his high horse. Caustic parents or not, the boy ought to understand they were all equals here. She'd gladly beat that lesson in to him if the guidelines of the duel hadn't hindered her.

Speaking of duels, Hermione mechanically walked to Harry's spot while the thoughtful boy took hers, now dueling the ever cunning Blaize. Despite both not having a large array of spells, (but with Harry's still quite large for a second year thanks to Hermione's help), they fought with a level head, the spectacled boy more on the offense while the Slytherin depended on sneak tactics and dodging.

Eventually Harry won after managing to shoot three expelliarmus spells in quick succession, his wording brief but powerful. He then headed towards the Slytherin and handed him the wand back before lending a hand, Zabini graciously accepting it and sparing him with a small polite grin, harry reciprocating it more earnestly.

After the brief fights and humiliation of the 'prince of Slytherin' at the hands of the tiny cub, many other students were encouraged enough to go up and try their own hand at the art of dueling, glad Gilderoy was only standing at the sidelines and 'graciously allowed' Snape and the newly arrived Filius- former dueling champion- Flitwick to coach them.

The brunette stood at the sidelines watching the practice pensively while a curious Harry was stuck in a lengthy conversation with Natsu and later, her owner.

After that day, Hermione had two ideas, one that involved dragging the boy-who-lived to the library, and the other usurping a teacher's club position.

* * *

Hello again, dear readers, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter :)

First off I'd like to thank you all for being patient with me and my delayed updates, as university is making me rather busy :P Until I get more free time, i'll update once every two weeks

Second, I also want to take time and work out the changes in the storyline to match the ending I have in mind, but would like to consult your opinions on an issue:

At the beginning of their third year, I'll be bringing the quartet's animagus forms into play, but I want to start integrating their animal traits from now on (some of you astute readers may have noticed I've done so with Hermione on some occasions). And so, I'd like to know what you guys think Harry Cho and Daphne should have as animal forms. (For Hermione I've already decided, and will let you know when the time comes. A hint if you feel like guessing: it's based off an internet browser :P)

(a little explanation to get why they'd be that animal would be pretty helpful too)

On a side note, I managed to stumble upon the music room in an eerily similar fashion to how my story's Hermione did (except I used a key to open the room, not my thoughts :P) and even befriended a cellist and pianist(s) (all I was missing was a violist :P) so music is definitely going swell with me, therefore expect musical parts during the coming chapters. (part of me feels like whatever I'm typing into this story is happening in real life) (I must be a seer)

I wish you all a good night/day!

Until the next chapter,

Ramela


	4. Chapter 4

"Hermione why are we going to the library? I've already done my potions essay…" The uncertain boy let himself be dragged by his fellow Gryffindor while Natsu, perched on her owner's shoulder, turned around and murmured for him to wait and see. Hermione seemed to know Natsu answered on her behalf and merely kept walking, stopping only to greet her equally odd friend, Luna, who was day dreaming, as the norm. Said blonde greeted back his friend warmly, despite the aloofness that surrounded her.

By the time they had gotten to the library, she was panting but doing her best not to show it, much to his amusement; he was proud to say ever since his stay at the Weaselys, loaded with tons of flying around and eating well, he had loads more stamina to spare this year round.

Her eyes briefly widened and she nodded to her right, apparently finding what she had been looking for. Or who, considering it was Daphne and Cho she had spotted.

The two were seated at a desk far away from any of the other students, which in itself isn't uncommon, but the privacy and notice me not charms Hermione went about casting silently were.

"Hermione, is something wrong…?" It was once they finally sat down that the brunette saw it fit to speak.

"Earlier, at the end of my duel, you were talking to that snake, right?"

He nodded, still unsure with where this was going.

"Did anyone see you? Daph, Cho did you see anyone watching him?"

All three shook their heads and Hermione briefly sighed in relief.

"Good. It wouldn't do well for students to think you're this heir that's lurking about the school."

"There's no way they'd believe it's me even if they did!" He exclaimed while Hermione shrugged.

"You never know what goes through people's minds."

"Somehow I can see it happening- my house would be the first to spread the rumors, courtesy of Draco and his bodyguards Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber, to make your life worse. With you surviving Voldemort and all, it wouldn't take too much convincing." Daphne threw her two pence's worth to which the brunette nodded empathically and Cho remained pensive.

"Speaking of which, is the heir from Slytherin?" She turned to a skeptical Daphne.

"Personally I doubt it's a student who's doing it…"

"If not a student then who?"

"It couldn't possibly be Lockhart- the man can't even use a proper Expelliarmus!"

"Though Snape sure can, do you reckon it's him?"

"While Ron would jump at the chance to accuse his most hated teacher of the crime, I doubt he's evil- he just looks it."

"Dumbledore trusts him… so I doubt it." The brunette finally spoke again, but was interrupted by a mewl from her familiar.

"Natsu, what's wrong…?" Said cat turned towards her and stared into her chocolate brown eyes with her vivid sky blue ones. Within second Hermione nodded a couple of times and murmured for her to explain to Harry while she spoke to the rest of the humans on the table. A while ago, Hermione had started practicing reading Natsu's mind and communicating that way- being her familiar, it came rather easily.

"Natsu thinks he's a Parselmouth- a person who can talk to snakes, exclusively." Cho held back a gasp, though eyes still widening curiously.

"That sounds rather Slytherin-ish, don't you think?" Daphne spoke while Hermione smiled, getting to her point.

"Not just any Slytherin. Parselmouths are known to be direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin himself."

"B-but that's impossible! I-I'm a Potter! … Aren't I?" His voice turned meek in the end, contrasting dramatically with his earlier abrupt exclamation, making Cho pat his shoulder and Daphne eye him sympathetically.

"Harry, you're a Potter, I can assure you that." She smiled softly at the boy whose eyes gleamed with uncertainty and fear.

"But Voldemort probably isn't… no?"

"Of course not… where are you going with this, Mione?"

She merely pointed at the right side of her forehead, and within two seconds they gasped in understanding.

"You mean that piece of Voldemort could be what lets Harry talk to snakes exclusively?!" Cho whispered excitedly.

"Possibly… we should still check your family tree, Harry, to be sure."

"Oh does that mean we'll get to see his embarrassing baby photos?"

"D-daphne!" Harry's face reddened like a tomato, much to the others' laughter.

"I'm afraid not, Daph. We ought to get your records from Gringotts bank I think." She mused and figured she should ask Dumbledore.

"To Dumbledore or McGonagall then?" he proposed with a lopsided grin.

She returned the smile with a nod, the rest grinning back before returning back to fine tuning their charms homework. Cho insisted that if they were to get up to any of their shenanigans, as she put it lightly, they had to make sure they were from the top students first. That was easier said than done for the boy-who-slept-in-class, but over time he proved to have much of his mother's intelligence and perchance for hard work, even though it glimpsed only now thanks to the no-good conditioning imposed by the Dursleys.

The three knew of it and resolved to help him out; speaking of help, they even extended the study offer to Ronald, who then promptly declined it, heartily proclaiming he'd be too busy practicing Quidditch to bother. Never mind he wasn't of proper age to try out for the team, the carrot haired boy would do short of anything to escape additional homework.

This got Hermione mind thinking of Luna or Ginny to help out too, getting slightly worried for them, even though her other friends consider her worrying for naught. She couldn't help it- her gut feeling told her so. The way Luna's aura turned bluer when she thought she wasn't looking and the dimming glint in her eyes, similar to how Ginny's eyes shifted from fiery to anxious, that worrisome little black book constantly glued to her hand.

'I bet it has something to do with her mood.' She mused with a light frown and pout, scowl deepening once she saw the twins enter the library. As much as she loved the pranksters, they were practically ignoring their little sister, much like how they ignored Ronald during the first year, save for occasionally using him as a test subject for their pranks. Even Ron would have ignored her if Hermione didn't urge him to keep an eye out for her. It was ironically the least liked of the Weasely brothers who noticed the changes about her, and boy was he adamant when he was on to something.

She half-heartedly contemplated telling Percy her concerns but was worried he'd attempt to resolve the matter completely wrong. So far, her suspicions of the diary would remain her little secret.

On a side note, she's starting to worry Dumbledore's urge to keep secrets was rubbing off on her.

She was staring at the so hard she didn't realize she had accidentally set George's robes on fire, until Fred yelped before yelling out a spell that shot a jet of water out of his wand and put out the fire.

Both had promptly gotten kicked out of the library by a livid librarian whose face was redder than a firetruck, her own yells so furious she had showered the twin's terrified faces with her spittle. They flew out of there as humanely fast as possible without actually riding their broomsticks.

"W-was that another one of those pranks…?" The three were perplexed while Hermione wondered to herself whether it was accidental magic or not… she did jokingly think about setting them on fire, though she didn't expect it to just happen on a whim. Odd.

* * *

"Harry, it's not going to just pop out of nowhere and kidnap you." Daphne rolled her eyes as she tried to placate the boy whose eyes suspiciously kept darting everywhere while clutching his satchel tightly to his chest.

"It tried once…"

"You were in the Gryffndor dorms- I doubt it could've just whisked you away."

"Actually, it could've." Cho interrupted, much to Harry's horror.

"An elf uses its own mode of transportation that's very similar to apparating, but not quite. This means it won't be affected by the castle's anti-apparition wards." She elaborated calmly, while Daphne groaned and Harry choked.

"Great, now look what you did- the boy's going to wet his pants at this rate." She face palmed while Cho shrugged unapologetically, but did pat Harry sympathetically on the shoulder.

"Harry…" The soft voice of their brunette friend made the three look at her while she was finishing off her strawberries- Hogwarts apparently offered almost whatever food the student desired.

"Can you show me that memory, of you meeting him?" She stared into his eyes calmly but seriously; if this 'Dobby' Harry kept treating like a plague was truly a threat to him, then she'll have to… deal with the sentient creature effectively.

Harry nodded after little hesitation and allowed the witch to scan his mind. The latter sifted through his mind at the shallow ends so smoothly he nearly missed her presence altogether.

Minutes later had her pondering why the anxious little elf was spouting about a grave danger descending on Harry and unable to specify what because of his 'masters'. The way he referred to them- they're probably of the abusive type. A dark scowl overcame her face at the thought of a creature being abused, human or not, and decided she'd deal with the matter after making sure Harry was safe.

"So that elf is a slave to an evil magical family that wants to bring harm to Harry and the school?" She questioned, voice echoing off the now empty halls- their lengthy conversation distracted them enough to have them wander off to less visited hallways near the Slytherin dungeons.

"It's not technically a slave…" Hermione's scowl was now directed at Daphne, who seemed a bit sheepish before continuing.

"Hey now, I'm not saying some families don't treat them like slaves, the bond isn't one of slavery- they serve wizarding families in exchange for sustaining their magic. It's a long story, you ought to talk to one of the professors to know about it. But I can at least tell you that, since we have an elf we treat with respect."

Hermione still seemed unconvinced but nodded grudgingly, intending to return to the topic later.

"Why don't we catch the little elf?"

"And then do what interrogate him? He'd disappear just as quickly- probably be too terrified of talking in the first place." Well that was another idea Hermione shot down the nth time today.

Daphne's disgruntled sigh echoed in the halls, their footsteps filling the gaps where words, now jumbled and processed in their minds, would have taken place.

It was Harry, with both arms stretched behind his neck, who broke the somewhat forced silence.

"Want to go duel?"

"I have some homework I need to finish." Cho spoke dutifully and Hermione smiled knowingly- despite the fact the Ravenclaw accepted not being able to be the best at everything, including winning at dueling, it left her with a sore spot she couldn't completely shake off just yet.

"I'll pass, my magical reserves are a bit tired. I'll be off to meditate and fill' em up. Be seeing you soon, don't show up at dinner dressed as mummies." Daphne yawned and Hermione could see her aura oozing slower than usual, demonstrating its person's tiredness.

Harry moped briefly before a poke on a shoulder and a hurried call of 'race you to the music room' had him grinning widely and chasing the snickering brunette, wand out to deflect the harmless jelly leg curses she flung at him with her wand and her wandless hand at the same time.

Watching them sprint away, Cho sighed for the umpteenth time this week.

"Kids…"

"Tell me about it…" Daphne groaned and stretched, and then threw her Asian friend a sideways glance before both shared their own small laugh.

"I'll be going to the library, care to accompany me?"

"It's fine, I'd rather check out some new sheet music my little sister Astoria gifted me- with mother's money of course- not that she'd mention it. Shouldn't you keep an eye on the Lovegood girl?"

"Oh Luna? It doesn't look like she gets into any trouble, she's outside most of the time anyway, so I don't see what I have to do with her." Cho shrugged either indifferent or clueless about the flaxen haired little Claw Hermione had taken a light interest in.

"She must be a curious one then?"

"I wouldn't know from class, we barely ever hear a peep from her nowadays during class."

"Another Hermione?" Daphne smirked while Cho rolled her eyes.

"Maybe she could use a friend." The Slytherin suggested subtly before bidding her good bye with the light pat on the shoulder. Cho returned half-hearted, brow creased in confusion to why both the blonde and Hermione even noticed the unassuming first year. The idea wasn't so bad either… She eventually wandered around the halls full of thought, only to find herself at her dormitory's portrait.

So much for studying at the library.

* * *

Two pre-teens panted, lying beside each other on the cold marble floor, sweat rolling down their grinning faces.

"When… did you learn… how to duel like…that?"

"Last year… to keep Fraudish away… but I could… say the same… about you… how in the world do… you sprint so fast?" Hermione asked befuddled as always with the boy's ridiculous speed that matched her own while she sat up, her friend following and smoothing his unruly raven locks for good measure.

"Back at the D-dursleys… Dudley used to play 'Harry Hunting' with his friends… so I learned to avoid them…" She scratched the back of his head and shrugged uncomfortably while Hermione's eyes darkened with frustration before sighing. Throwing a fit won't solve anything, so she settled for a huff and leaned on his shoulder, rubbing her head into it a tiny bit while Harry smiled lightly and rubbed her back.

"I'm really glad you don't live with them anymore…" She muttered hoarsely.

"Me too, Mione…" They both stared out the window for a while, the sun setting ever so slowly over the black lake, its light reflecting off the water and splashing orange and amethyst hues over the clear azure sky, barely tarnished by a small cloud or two. It was such a feast for the eyes that Harry even heard some of the birds admire it and fly to some of the willow trees surrounding the lake to witness it better.

"How about we go another round? It'll take some issues off your mind." He suggested, stretching his knuckles.

"Since when did you become a power house? You've been hanging around Ron too much." She grumbled and let the enthusiastic boy help her up. He was right, she'd worry about the rest of the castle's creatures, inhabitants and potential murderers after just a few more spars with her trusty pianist.

She ought to try out some new spells she's been reading up on in her extracurricular books. She'll apologize to Harry later for it and teach him some as a form of truce.

They faced each other grinning once again, if not a bit groggily, but before Hermione even formed the thought of shooting a spell, Harry jumped back aghast and looked around at the surrounding walls, pale as a sheet.

"H-harry, what's wrong?" He ignored her, pacing around frantically, footing so unstable he practically tumbled to the wall on his left.

Now Hermione was getting worried- never had she seen her level headed friend turn so skittish and unsettled.

"Harry listen to me!" She walked towards him and held him by the shoulders, finally grabbing his attention. Staring down into her gleaming brown eyes returned enough calm into his addled brain that he managed to speak again.

"That voice… I keep hearing it hissing at me- in the walls!"

Hermione frowned in complete confusion.

What voice? She didn't hear anything at all. Hissing he said?

"You mean you've heard it before…?" She spoke back at him calmly, but skeptical. A quick sweep into his mind told her he was being completely serious.

He nodded frantically and nearly pushed her out of the way to get to the door and follow it.

"It's- It's getting away! I need to know what it is!"

"Harry wait- it could be dangerous!" Hermione grit her teeth and went after Harry, wand clutched tightly in her paling knuckles, much like his.

She was tiring quickly, and thankfully, Harry slowed down enough to stick his ear to the marble wall and follow the constant hissing, repeating for him to sate its unfathomable hunger, to kill, kill as many of the dirty blooded as he could.

It disgusted him, but a small part of him, a part that never felt like it belonged, cried out in exhalation and rejoiced violently; it made him want to vomit. And he nearly did had Hermione not reached him and stopped him before he slammed into the wall that signaled the dead end of his fruitless goose chase, or, he supposed, beast chase.

The first few minutes, he could do nothing but pant, looking down at the floor and watching more beads of sweat plop onto the marble while Hermione had a hand on his shoulder in reassurance- bless the girl, it managed to bring him to his senses.

"It started this year, didn't it?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Harry, I think that's the monster trying to kill the muggleborns in the castle." She stated it bluntly, lips pursed and brows furrowed.

"Oh… why… was I the only one to hear it?" His expression fell apart as the thousands of disastrous possibilities ran through his rattled brain; some thoughts were so loud Hermione could easily hear without even trying to skim through his mind and she sighed sadly.

"Oh Harry… it's not your fault, none of it is…" She slid down to the floor and patted the spot beside her, expecting him to follow.

"It might be since you speak parstletongue or Voldemort. Perhaps the two might even be linked."

"Part of me… it liked hearing that voice… d'you think it's his piece?"

"Probably. I know for a fact that my friend isn't some sadistic psychopath- and don't you dare counter that Potter." She smirked gently at him, glad to see he managed more than just a grimace. His eyes were weary, now, beneath the whole panic.

She could only imagine what it felt like, having a part of someone else leaching off you, and shudder in disgust and horror.

"We need to deal with this problem before someone actually gets killed."

"Get rid of the heir of Slytherin and the beast then?"

"Right." They looked at each other and smiled shakily. It seemed this year will be as eventful as the last, if not more.

* * *

'Harry, don't throw a tantrum in front of them, it will only make things worse.' Hermione's soothing voice suddenly appeared in the midst of his hurricane of thoughts, stopping him before he got to utter some of the choice insults he overheard from Vernon at Dumbledore and McGonagall. Why wouldn't they let him out of the castle? And how was Hermione communicating with him without any eye contact?

He threw a confused and still unsettled sideways glance at her, surprised to see her maintaining the epitome of composure, asides from the intimidating stare that made even the unflappable Minerva look away uncomfortably and Albus cough uncertainly.

"I'm afraid, as I have already said, that within the current circumstances, neither of us can accompany Mr Potter to his Gringotts vaults, unless you find another responsible adult to take you there at their own risk."

"It's rather unfortunate the situation is as it is, but thank you for sparing the time to talk to us." Her slightly cold voice, still as low as usual, rang out clearly in the small office the headmaster loved to litter with nonsensical trinkets and ornaments.

She threw a meaningful look at Dumbledore before sparing a grin at the trilling phoenix she had warmed up to last year during her lessons with the old wizard.

She lightly bowed to the instructor and headmaster, showing there were no hard feelings, at least on her behalf- she can't say the same about her spectacled friend- before grabbing the boy's sleeve and lightly guiding him outside the office, only to be met with her two other eager friends.

"So? What did they say?"

"They must have agreed- it's his birthright afterall." Cho added, expecting nothing other than the affirmative.

"They refused- using a stupid excuse about being busy and not being safe to go outside Hogwarts. He's Dumbledore, how would it be dangerous with him!?" Harry ranted, aggressively gesturing towards nothing in particular. Hermione would have laughed had the levity of the situation not been grave. She sighed, frowning at the disappointed gleam in all of their eyes. She couldn't stand to see her friends disheartened so. She had to do something.

"They didn't deny us outright. We just need to find a willing and capable adult to take us."

"And…?" Daphne prompted the now grinning Gryffindor.

"I might know who to get. It'll involve usurping a certain blonde fool's leading position in the dueling club first…" With that said, Daphne now sported her own devious smirk, liking where this was going very much.

All Harry and Cho could do then was look at each other worryingly. Those two were too cunning for their own good…

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed the chapter's course and didn't find it too obvious.

The plot will soon diverge after a few chapters, and hopefully it'll capture your attention and provoke your curious thoughts.

I'm still hesitant about the animagus forms and would still like your opinions, and thanks to my regular anonymous reader for your suggestions- I'll definitely take them into consideration and might incorporate them after some more thought.

On a side note, inspiration has been pouring in from a recent short anime called 'Zankyou No Terror' (whose soundtrack is absolutely addictive), and the movie 'Crimson Peak' (I love the Director Guillermo Del Toro for all his creativity and fantastically horrifying creation), and I suggest you check those out if you ever feel like it ^^

Until the next Chapter,

Ramela


	5. Chapter 5

They spent the afternoon slaving over Tchaikovsky's Symphony no.6 in B minor, Op 74, 'pathetique' per Harry's request, the initial calmness and building up that was embedded in the piece's structure soothing the boy and exciting him simultaneously without any of the previous negative emotions he had harbored against his bearded headmaster and deputy. Music did that for him often.

Whilst playing and swaying to the piano's melody, Hermione's mind had been running on tangents concerning music, like how some Debussy would do wonders for Harry, and their duets, or how Tchaikovsky had great suites such as the nutcracker or beauty and the beast, even Romeo and Juliette that they could play as a small winter concert… maybe to peak people's interests in music more- after reading Cho's past Christmas gift (the history of music in the magical world), she realized it could use plenty more material from muggle musical prodigies, geniuses and composers.

She had been so lost in thought she didn't notice her playing shifting to the nutcracker's opus 71 Overture. The other three stopped startled and looked strangely at the drowned in thought brunette and grinned before briefly wishing for said music sheets to appear and within seconds were merrily accompanying the oblivious brunette; it amused them further that she kept on playing the same suite's 'march' track, and changed tunes to the dramatic by whispering the beginnings of Vivaldi's 'winter' using the barest hairs on her bow.

Daphne and Cho followed along, adding their own bristling effect while Harry sat that one out, unless he knows how to play the 'Clavecin'- which was unlikely considering the Baroque period didn't involve much piano, and therefore wasn't his thing.

By the end of the piece the girls were struggling not to giggle at the girl's thoughtful face who looked as if the violin came to life and controlled her movements than the other way around; the ludicrous image of Hermione fiddling in her sleep came to their minds and suddenly didn't seem like such a faraway concept.

They glanced at each other and tried to see whether they could snap the brunette out of her winter wonderland by switching to their own selected tune, namely Fritz Kreisler's 'Danse chinoise', letting Harry bait her while they halted as there was no part in that duet. Instead they went to get the Polaroid camera and capture their little leader's moment.

Anyone who may play that particular piece knows that it requires concentration, enough to snap Hermione out of her thoughts and realize she had all but musically blacked out.

If the piece's trickiness wouldn't have awoken her, then her friends' chortles and giggles certainly would, especially when she had slid halfway down her chair. The most comical part yet was her bewildered expression once she suddenly stopped in mid motion of her bow, already halfway through the piece, much to their offhanded amazement- it seemed she had improved over the summer while spending time with her mentor.

"Back to the living are we?"

"Ha…woops." She sheepishly rubbed her head- carefully, as she was still holding a bow and suffered too many poking accidents to repeat that painful mistake- and grinned, announcing she had a few ideas in mind.

"We guessed so. Your hinting isn't exactly discrete. Unconscious or not." Daphne quipped, amused when her cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Alright, let's take a break and focus on plotting Lockhart's early retirement."

A dull look from Cho made her roll her eyes and sigh.

"Okay, plotting to kick him out of the club. Happy, Miss Goody two shoes?"

"I'm wearing slippers, Daph."

"You know what I mean!" She huffed and flipped her hair and turned away from her smirking friends.

"Anyway, we ought to catch Flitwick's attention first of all. Any ideas on how to do that?" Harry asked, awaiting their bursts of genius. It was no secret the three girls were nearly at the top of their classes, himself not being too far behind either. He was sure they had some ideas cooking, especially one Daphne Greengrass, lover of plots and trickery. She'd mesh well with Fred and George if -or whenever-they get a hold of her.

* * *

"This is insane- You're walking into the wolf's jaws!"

"It's a good thing I'm quick on my feet then, no?" Hermione refuted lightly while Cho was halfway through tearing her hair out.

One week. She just wanted one week of peace and normality. But no, Hermione had to go and look for trouble and muck up their current –rather awry she had to admit- school system.

"I'm just taking advantage of a predicament I'm already involved in." She shrugged and said no more, while her Daphne and Cho frowned darkly at the reminder of who their 'test dummy' was.

"I can't believe that Fraudish still has the gall to pester you, much less send his brainless henchmen to get his job of harassment done…" She sneered very coldly, and Hermione wasn't surprised when many students, even older ones, gave them a wide berth, in fear of her caustically chilly aura seeping into their bones. She wasn't known as Slytherin's ice princess for nothing.

Hermione was rather flattered Daphne would harbor so much hatred and venom for her bullies, as twisted as the thought was.

"You're both with me- I doubt it'll go south."

They hadn't gotten to dwell on her brief words once they caught sight of two steaming red students spotting her and eying her like a bull would a red cape. Many surrounding said boys burst out in laughter, as they quite literally were as red as tomatoes and emitting smoke from their ears, courtesy of Fred and George's witty prank, after she enlisted their help through Harry. Their condition: to be the first ones in the- hopefully- reestablished dueling club. Hermione was more than happy to oblige.

"You maggot!"

"We'll get you for this!" The 4th year Slytherins were frothing at the mouth and would have rushed at her already had they not been surrounded by so many witnesses.

Hermione failed to hold back a smirk at the steam that came out of their mouths and made them cough. They looked more like screeching monkeys than anything.

The three girls stopped a couple of feet from the steaming teens, unintimidated despite having to crane their heads up to meet their wide livid eyes. They were right where they needed to be.

She noticed Cho discreetly scribble a note into a small piece of parchment that folded into an airplane and whizzed by the unaware snakes, far too enraged to notice anything other than their small bushy haired target.

"You'll pay for what you did to Francis."

"It's your bastard of a friend that ought to pay!"

"Daphne, language!" Cho lightly smacked Daphne's arm while the Slytherin rolled her eyes at her friend, with a look that spelled 'really, is now the time for that?'

"Why doesn't he show up? Is he still hiding at the infirmary that I sent him to?"

Several of the students surrounding them 'oohed' while Daphne and Cho and Daphne high fived her from both sides.

She was thoroughly going to enjoy this.

"You mudblood-" Several of the students muttered in disapproval and glared at the two ruffians that would have blushed had they not already been a laughable shade of blistering red.

"You'll get punished if you attack her." Cho admonished as she noticed them fingering their wands, to which they glowered darkly and sneered, looking around at all the witnesses in disdain. In their clouded contemplations, they noticed the dueling stand that was still set up in the great hall and looked at each other before grinning darkly.

"We'll duel you and see how badly we'll break your little bones" The bolder Slytherin proclaimed with a sneer that was almost as good as Draco's… not quite though.

The three girls had to hide their grins as the fools believed themselves to be the ones with the idea of dueling while conveniently situated in front of the hall itself.

"Oh no, Hermione, are you sure you can do it?" Cho's face shifted into a mostly convincing frown of worry.

'I'll have to work on Cho's acting skills sometime' Daphne admonished offhandedly before turning lightly uncertain at first and eying the neutral faced Hermione with light pride. At least one of them took her lessons to heart.

"Fine. We'll need a professor to monitor the duel then."

"That won't be a problem, there's Lockhart!" The two boys were at the oblivious professor's side within few large and eager paces, discussing the terms over with the blonde ponce who barely managed to hold in his laughter at the sight of the two buffoons.

The trio was there soon after and Hermione nodded readily, glad Lockhart was ignorant and stupid enough to allow her to duel against a student with twice the amount of years on her- it was the very stupidity that their plan revolved around after all.

"Daphne's my second." The two teens glared plentifully at the 'traitor' Slytherin as few cowards whispered to each other, for befriending an impure Gryffindor.

Hermione was set off by this and finally bothered changing her blank face into an ill-tempered glower. Nothing pissed her off more than harm directed at her friends- the boys would come to learn the hard way.

Hermione chanced a quick glance into her Asian friend's charcoal black eyes gleaming with uncommon mischievousness. With a quick tap to her somewhat stable occlumency barriers, Hermione announced her smooth presence to the witch.

'Did you send the message?'

'Yes. He'll be here within minutes, so make sure to put on a show for us… Merlin, I can't believe I'm encouraging this…' Had she not been focused, Hermione would've giggled at Cho's comical dilemma.

'It's far too late, Daphne's converted us to her corrupted ways.' She quipped mentally while unsheathing her wand from its holster.

'Daphne!? Please, you're the trouble seeker…' Cho snorted and grumbled, much to Daphne's confusion and Hermione's amusement. Said amusement was wiped away once she faced the bold Slytherin with short ragged dark hair and sneering lips.

"Ready to eat dust beaver?" He hissed as both got onto the stand- Hermione embarrassingly hoisted up like a doll with the help of a skeptical but amused fifth year, having been told the countless renditions of Fraudish's embarrassing defeat at the hands of a first year. The blushing girl briefly thanked the boy who introduced himself as Cedric Diggory.

"Do knock him down a peg or two." He winked at the girl who grinned at the charming and well-mannered teen, nodding cutely.

She faced her opponent and settled with a light glare, unwilling to waste her words on the fool. She could more than handle an overconfident fourth year with basic spells, much less using more complex ones.

The word begin was barely uttered before Hermione leapt out of the way of an electric green curse rushing at her with mild speed.

'Eh, not bad.' She offhandedly remarked before countering with her own counter tripping jinx within a moment's notice. She expected it to dodge, and was pleased to see he did, now able to follow up with three successively cast silent spells, being another tripping jinx, a mild repulse that got him raising his protego shield in the nick of time to block it, and blasting purple paint splotches from her wand that coated his shield and obstructed his vision for the few seconds where he was startled enough to comprehend what she did and take it down.

Those few seconds were more than enough for Hermione to cast an expelliarmus that had him tumbling and rolling backwards towards the end of the stadium and stopping at a surprised Lockhart's feet.

Her little tactic was greeted with laughter and scattered cheering, much to her amusement. She even performed a cheeky bow that incited more of the audience's reactions and the sweet, sweet sound of inhumane frothing, courtesy of the second boy she embarrassed during her stay at Hogwarts so far.

Except this one was so eager for seconds he rushed at her and slashed his wand with a screech of the most harmful spell on his mind right then. Hermione expected the all too typical rush of blind anger and immediately cast the best deflective protego her by now impressive magical stores could muster, growing into a plate twice her size, much to the audience and newly arrived Flitwick's awe.

She now only hoped the spell wouldn't be too vile, not for her sake but Lockhart's who just got hit with the rebound of the dark green ball and crumpled boneless to the floor with a surprised yelp. The Slytherin's horror at hitting the wrong target made him divert his attention away from Hermione who took the chance to swiftly end the duel by summoning his wand to her before watching Flitwick head worriedly towards the mustard-loving professor and examine him.

She was both surprised and relieved everything was going according to plan more or less, save one unexpected variable- his friend. The very friend who blasted her back with a cutting charm that nicked her arm instead of slashing across her back. This incensed the occupants of the great hall, especially Harry, Daphne and Cho who descended on the unfortunate boy and had him tied up on the floor in nothing but his boxers sprouting painful boils and wiggling like a fish within the blink of an eye.

They were then at her side, readily fretting over her, and rightly so; her gaze was transfixed on the rivulets of blood leaking from her forearm and plopping onto the ground, breaths coming in short intervals. She had tuned out her surroundings, the only sight being the vivid red liquid that spread across the corners of her vision, tainting it as well as her scarred mind.

She could hear mother's caustic, biting words, hits that had her reeling and trembling on the floor, wiping blood away from her cut lips while staring fearfully and mutely at the demented presence that had taken hold of her once beloved caretaker.

'If I EVER see another scratch on your hands this will be a walk in the park compared to what I'll do next time.' Even now, her scratched and raspy voice sent chills through her frail frame.

"-ermione! Hermione! Are you okay?" She snapped out of her transfixed panic as surrounding blurred voices came back into focus, finally allowing her to tear her eyes away from her bloodied arm and look up, only for her clouded and misty chocolate brown eyes to lock with sharp forest green orbs shining with concern.

She nodded dumbly and broke eye contact with Daphne, head still filled with shouts of her flashback- she unconsciously raised her occlumency shields like Dumbledore taught her and was relieved the memories stopped barreling mercilessly into her.

"F-follow through with the plan, we'll talk later. My arm's fine, I'll heal it in a bit." She croaked out before clearing her throat, but Daphne wasn't having any of it.

"But Hermione-" She was stopped by Cho placing a placating hand on the blonde's shoulder while her charcoal eyes bored into Hermione's with concern and worry she managed to put a lid on.

A prod onto her shields, as gentle as a feather. Two hands simply placed on the walls and understanding their need to be there- she sensed turmoil behind her well erected defenses and frowned.

'I just need to calm down, please go on with the plan.'

They bored into her for a few more seconds before the Asian girl sighed and her lips set into a thin line. It wasn't easy for her to put this matter aside but knew Hermione was right.

She nodded tensely and dragged away the protesting Daphne who was only lightly placated by Harry's appearance to stand with Hermione.

"Come on, let's go convince professor Flitwick to take over the club before Lockhart mucks something up again… I suppose now you could say he's boneless both figuratively and literally." He joked lightly, chancing a hopeful side glance at his half catatonic best friend.

A short but shaky laugh resonated in the halls outside the great hall.

"Care to tell us, or at least me, why you're sullen?" Harry inquired softly, voice muted by the dreary and humid atmosphere that surrounded Hogwarts that cloudy day, while they trekked on the shore of the black lake, Hermione kicking a stone a few steps ahead of him. She had healed her arm with a wave of the other hand, muttering a few words before watching the gash miniaturize and the skin knit itself shut, all blood but that which had previously stained her arms circulating in her body once again. She refused to make eye contact and kept staring with a far off expression. No peep nor sound emerged from her lips that pressed into a thin line, betraying the worry that was already clear enough from her gaunt cheeks and stormy eyes.

Harry sighed at her tenacity to stay quiet and picked up a stone, skipping it onto the surface of the lake after several moments of palming the smooth pebble thoughtfully. Several minutes later found them both skipping stones across the murky surface, wordlessly agreeing it was up to the bushy haired brunette to rupture the bubble of silence she had built around herself.

After a stone she flicked nearly drowned, she gently flicked her wrist to get it flying a couple of more times before releasing it. Harry scoffed with 'Cheat' smirking lightly. Hermione did not. But, she did speak.

"I shouldn't be remembering it… she's still there…"

Harry stopped throwing stones and focused fully on Hermione's words, despite staring at the lake and its inhabitants swimming lazily.

"How long does it take to forget?" Her dimmed voice rang out bluntly, hardly phrased as a question- she knew the answer better than she cared to admit. Her face morphed and creased into a frown of ire, followed by her throwing the stone she had palmed as far as she could with a small grunt, and watching it plop loudly into the river, its ripples creating tiny waves until the rock sank out of sight, similarly to her bout of suppressed anger. She plopped down to the floor, legs crossed and hands supporting her chin.

"We don't. We'll get better though- that's how it goes doesn't it? Or else what's the point?" He himself unsure, shrugged helplessly and sat down beside her, nudging her lightly in hopes she'll look at him. When she did it revealed eyes as guarded and worried as their first encounter around a year ago, and his expression softened.

"How are you coping so well?" She attempted to divert the subject, sensing and dreading the waves of empathy already emanating from him. Why did he have to understand her so well?

"Both of us, we cope. What I do know is that it won't happen by locking away most of your brain. That makes me glad I can't learn occlumency yet." He grinned teasingly and Hermione shoved him back with her own small and mirthless grin.

"Prat…"

Seeing as they were going to stay here for a while, Hermione transfigured a soft blanket out of one of the rocks with a wave of her wand and brief muttered words, followed by her plopping back onto the soft fabric, unruly brown hair splayed around her like a lion's mane and her eyes consuming the all-encompassing blue that took over most of the sky once the grey clouds cleared from the earlier murky weather.

Harry saw it fit to do the same and plopped down beside her with a small grunt and laid his hands behind his back, staring up at the few fluffy white clouds floating by with a small indulgent smile.

"…Do you think Hogwarts has a sort of spell to clear it from bad weather?"

All Hermione did in response was yawn and shrug. She hadn't read anything about it in Hogwarts a History… though it has been a while since she had cracked that particular book open. She ought to give it to Luna, the girl is probably as eager for knowledge as she is, if not more so in her own eccentric way of showing it.

Speaking of Luna, Hermione tilted her head to the left towards the forest when she heard a twig snap and swore she saw a glimpse of the esoteric girl's wavy blond hair before it disappeared in the mirage of the tall imposing trees just as quickly.

Worry gripped Hermione and tensed her muscles, mind rushing to answer questions that came up almost instantly.

'Why is Luna going there? The forbidden forest is dangerous, it's not like her forest at the Burrow!'

'Was that even her? Maybe I was imagining it-'

'But why did a blue aura that surrounds her become bigger since her visits at the infirmary?'

Had Harry not been beside her, she may have already been rushing to catch up to the blonde in hope to satiate her worries- even now, she had half a mind to drag the messy raven haired boy with her.

"Harry, did you see anyone walk into the forest just now?"

"Hmm… no, why do you ask?" The droopy eyed unsuspecting boy mused, breathing out through his nose with lips pursed thoughtfully before shaking his head lightly- clearly he was a bit too enamored with cloud watching to be of any use to her.

She squinted her eyes at the spot, sitting up, hoping she'd get a glimpse of an aura, the girl's aura, but came up short.

'Perhaps I did just imagine it… odd…' She frowned lightly before diverting her eyes and attention to the boy who sat up and rubbed his head, messing up his hair even further, much to her amusement. Not five minutes laying down and he already looked like a bed ridden mess.

"At least you don't drool like Ron." She grinned coyly while he stuck out his tongue at her cheekily, letting her adjust his crooked glasses after cleaning them with a brief sideways wave of her hand.

"Aren't you turning into Merlin? Wandless magic eh Mione? What's next, turning water into wine?"

She rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. After a moment of hesitation, he nudged her and threw her a sideways glance before staring at smoke emanating from a wooden hut whose inhabitant he had found a kindred soul in during the shaky beginnings of his new life in the magical world.

He belatedly realized he sort of missed the big guy and his adorably murderous creatures.

"Want to go and pay Hagrid a visit?" With a brief nod from his friend, they both groggily helped each other up from the blanket that the brunette reverted to a rock and set off, following the trail of grey smoke that slithered up and dissipated into the sky.

Minutes of trekking quietly through the field and onto the stone path had them crossing the gentle giant's pumpkin patch. Hermione found the stillness surrounding the area strange, but shrugged the feeling off and ran ahead to catch up to the boy knocking on the door.

Harry frowned quizzically and knocked again, this time more pronounced and with greater forced, only to be met with silence.

"Maybe he's in the forbidden forest?"

"Let me check the back yard. He might be there too." Harry commented and stealthily motioned for her to follow as they shuffled and creeped around the hut.

"What the…" Harry's frown was almost immediately wiped away with shock, eyes as wide as saucers and mouth gaping- Hermione would have warned him to shut it before a fly buzzed in there but was too shocked herself to act any differently.

Hagrid was shaking his head with a displeased moan, hands tiredly rubbing his unusually pale cheeks as he looked around to assess the damage- carnage- that befell his farm.

It looked like a scene out of a slaughterhouse, blood was so profuse it formed puddles on the ground's crevices, splattered fences and a good section of Hagrid's hut, while beheaded roosters littered the floor, them and their disarrayed feathers drenched in the crimson liquid that still freshly shone under the dim light and rendered the scene all the more gruesome.

Hermione's face remained blank and unresponsive, save for her eyes that restlessly darted around, taking in every inch of the surroundings, or crime scene as she'd later refer to it to her friends, in an equally calculating and squeamish manner.

Despite not being a stranger to blood, she had the urge to visit a bathroom as soon as possible; the acrid stench of rotting flesh and post mortem feces that would make anyone with a nose gag wasn't helping her case.

A sideways glance to a trembling Harry snapped her out of her startled stupor and had her at his side rubbing his back calmingly before casting a spell that would obstruct the heinous scent.

"H-hagrid…" Harry choked out weakly, considerably pale and weak in the knees, relying on Hermione's support as much as he could to remain standing upright.

The giant turned around abruptly, staring at them with wide panicked eyes and a startled expression.

Seeing Harry's throat gone dry, Hermione cleared her own and voiced out the question the two unsettled pre-teens were struggling with the moment they laid their eyes on the ghastly scene.

"H-hagrid…What happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I-I don' understan'… what creata' could've done this?" He shakily muttered, more to himself than the two pre-teens sitting mutely by the crackling fireplace. Despite the heat, goosebumps were still making the hairs on their arms and legs stand on end.

"I-I don't think it was a creature, Hagrid…"

Both males turned to her incredulously, and she immediately explained before they had the chance to cut her off.

"The cuts that severed some of the r-roosters' heads were too clean for an animal to have done it- probably needed a person with opposable thumbs."

"Do you think it could have been some Slytherins playing a prank?" Harry suggested weakly, showing even he was doubtful such would be the case.

Hermione shook her head.

"It's too extreme, even for Slytherins- save a couple- besides, they have nothing against Hagrid." She retorted calmly while distractedly thanking Hagrid for the comfortingly warm tea.

"Can't we take fingerprints like they do in detective movies?" Harry suggested and Hermione almost grinned at the strange but plausible idea.

"I'm not sure… most of the roosters' flesh –u-um deteriorated…" She gulped, swallowing back some bile that threatened to spill out of her mouth at the mere memory of the inhumane and putrid scent.

"Maybe we could use the trace left from all the blood… I know that despite ridding yourself from it, through washing it off for example, traces remain seen under UV light- but since we don't have that, we could use a spell instead…" She muttered to Harry while she watched Hagrid feed Fang half-heartedly, the huge hound sensing his master's sorrow and whining while nuzzling into his hand in attempt to relay comfort. She let a small smile slip when the half-giant grinned briefly and pet Fang before sitting to face them.

'We'll talk to Flitwick about this too'

'Good idea, for now let's just try to cheer Hagrid up'

* * *

It was the very next day during a mildly cloudy afternoon that Harry decided to ask the professor to take him and his three friends to see his vaults- as part goblin, he was sure to understand how safe a bank run by his own sentient kind was nothing less than the epitome of safety. That and he was one of the nicest professors in the castle.

Once the class was over and he bid the rest of the students a cheerful farewell, two Gryffindors stayed behind, hoping to get a word with their charms professor, and newly declared Dueling Club instructor, assisted by Snape, who despite not commenting, kept a neutral expression instead of the scowl whenever Lockhart was around.

While the students filtered out, Daphne caught Hermione's eye and smirk with a thumbs up which Hermione returned with her own wry smile, before lagging behind a nervous yet determined Harry, patting his back for some measure of comfort.

"P-professor, could we have a moment of your time?"

"Of course Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. It's nice to meet the other two students who got me teaching dueling again." He greeted them with an impish smile that had Hermione and Harry chuckling shortly. It seems he had gotten the full story out of Daphne and Cho once the two girls relayed their request to take over the club.

"I must also say Ms. Granger, you have the potential to be a great duelist, with your skills- you as well Mr. Potter."

"Ah thank you Professor, you're too kind. I hope we'll flourish under you g-guidance." A blushing Hermione replied warmly while Harry shyly grinned, scratching the back of his messy head sheepishly. Those modest two never seemed to take compliments without turning pink in embarrassment.

"B-but Harry actually wanted to ask a favor of you, if possible." She gestured to the boy who now adopted a concentrated expression. His eyes were always a more intense emerald whenever he did that, Hermione noted absently.

"E-earlier w-we talked to Dumbledore-"

'Headmaster Dumbledore' she corrected him mentally, which he immediately corrected afterwards.

"I mean headmaster Dumbledore into accompanying us to Gringotts bank so I could discover my parents' vaults- I haven't visited them yet- but he said he was too busy and couldn't allow us to go with Professor McGonagall either. S-so could you take us there? Hermione, Daphne, Cho and I, I mean. I-I want them to come with me too. Please?"

He rambled slightly by the end, serious tone taking a childish lilt whenever kids tended to ask for a new toy or comic they coveted for so long. But unlike those kids with superficial desires, Harry's eyes held a long awaited hope of having something, anything that would remind him of his parents, who they really were instead of the faceless hero figures everyone sang their praises of without a second thought. How were their lives before? How happy were they all? Did they love him? He needed the answers to these questions, and stories from others simply weren't enough.

"Harry…" The half- goblin removed his spectacles and pursed his lips in thought, sighing before looking back up from his desk at the pleading boy's vivid emerald eyes.

"What brought this on, Mr. Potter?"

'Should I tell him about-'

'No don't let him know you're a parstletongue, tell him about that family album Hagrid recently gave you, tell him you want to know more about them because of it.'

'Yeah great idea Mion- wait how did you know about that?' He frowned, suspicious of her sheepish laugh.

'I may have perused through some shallow memories that day- Sorry about that, it won't happen again.'

'It's alright…' He would've shrugged and playfully knocked her forehead for overstepping her legilimency bounds again- or he could leave Daphne to do it, her retributions were always the most effective.

"W-well you see, Hagrid recently gave me an album with pictures of my parents inside… well when Hermione told about how some vaults have other items than money… I-I wanted to know whether I could find something else that would remind me of who they were…"

"I see you've made quite the effort to get to visit Gringotts… Still, I'm not sure, if headmaster Dumbledore was against it…" His pitch raised uncertainly and Hermione's eyes widened in alarm.

'Damn it we'll have to use the last measure.'

'Are you sure it'll work?'

'Mine alone was enough to get half of Gryffindor to buy me candy from Honeydukes once they realized I didn't try any wizarding treats.'

Internally groaning, Harry conceded to Hermione's request, and both looked back up at the confused professor- his confusion quickly morphed into apprehension as was now faced with two doe eyed angel faced children giving him puppy dog pouts.

He tried to avert his eyes away several times, but alas, he simply wasn't immune to their cuteness.

"Well, I'm sure the headmaster will allow me to escort you in a week or so. Around a fortnight before the holidays- I might as well do my Christmas shopping while I'm at it." He grinned to both ecstatic preteens but stopped them in their tracks with a stern but good natured warning.

"Despite this, I better see you four working hard on your charms and dueling, yes?" The two nodded so vigorously their brains practically rattled against their skulls and he chuckled before bidding them good bye.

"Oh and Miss Granger!"

The brunette turned around inquisitively to look up at the professor grasping his quill on his high desk.

"Whenever you require any additional study or practice on either subject, you're more than welcome to come to me. It would be a waste not to properly hone your gifts." He smiled knowingly as her face brightened before blushing and muttering another thanks to the cheery Ravenclaw Head. He wasn't in that position for nothing, after all, and knew potential when he spotted it.

* * *

Another spell whizzed by the brunette's head before she grit her teeth and fiercely sprinted head on towards her opponent, her already formidable speed enhanced with the magic she channeled to her feet, making her blur and very nearly disappear to the challenger's eyes. No longer was said opponent as confident as a few seconds ago, especially when an expelliarmus nearly blasted her across the stadium from the back, and the alarmed, wide eyed 4th year Ravenclaw looked around at the whizzing blur of terror that was Hermione Granger, repeatedly and silently slashing her wand at the retreating opponent who cursed the former's silent casting.

She had no way to predict what would come at her, and was very hard pressed to deflect a weak cutting charm followed by sticking and leg locking curses. She ended up sinking to her knees into the floor when a quick sand spell was aimed discreetly at the floor right after the small barrage of spells the brunette had used as a distraction, making the older girl curse while trying to put up a protego to deflect even more spells- how much stamina did that pint of a brunette have? She found herself thinking worriedly before one expelliarmus finally nicked her arm and blasted her wand away and sliding to the edge of the podium.

The moment Flitwick declared the match's victor, the Ravenclaw found herself standing on firm ground and wand back in hand thanks to the brunette's lithe wrist movements. She wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or embarrassed with the match over- that little girl set her on edge. Nevertheless she mutely bowed to the brunette who returned the gesture of respect, not quite able to wipe the awe off her face, followed by a thoughtful frown.

"Excellent work Ms. Granger, great use of surroundings! And Ms. Thornville, good job with your protegos, they'd give many a hard time to get through them- but I believe covering a larger area, mobility and stamina would be better suited for opponents quick on their feet the next time, yes?" He advise while both girls dutifully nodded and thanked him, Hermione nodding a bit more vigorously, wand still gripped firmly in her hand. She like the feel, the adrenaline dueling gave her; it was often hard to revert her frantic heart and all too wide grins into normal physiological functions and acceptable facial expressions. Nevertheless she manages it just in time to take her darling violin and head to the music room to practice a Christmas set list she and her other three fellow musicians have been working on.

From jotting down cello parts to adjusting scales, those practices alone kept Hermione quite busy. Still, the bushy haired girl handled it with grace, keeping her grades and musical skills up to standards many Ravenclaws and aspiring violinists respectively would wistfully sigh at, accompanied by a healthy dose of snooping around into the case of the horrendous monster slithering around the halls and threatening their very existence using Cho's book on mythical creatures she saw her buy from the Yakan library back during the summer. Finally, she was almost wholly convinced that she was creeped out by a book. Not just any book, but Ginny Weasely's diary… it's as if the thing came to life and was constantly watching her, and she it. She had half a mind of stealing it from the red head to at least dispel her hopefully baseless fears… perhaps the Christmas holidays would give her a chance to do so…

She could ask Luna for help- she and Ginny were supposedly good friends- besides she had been planning to spend some time with the mild tempered blond and try out some celtic jigs she'd occasionally been lending an ear to.

All this she mused on while playing with the carrot broccoli and leeks floating around in her chicken soup, not for long of course, since Harry and Ron urged her to finish her meal, as usual, with Lavender and Parvati's encouragements that they'll let her sleep without any fashion discussions if she did. Much to their amusement, she made like a vacuum cleaner and was done the soup within minutes at the offering of the compromise, though her brief choking episode made Harry panic and nearly give her the Heimlich.

Said boy had his own worries, mainly getting through Quidditch matches and his courses in one piece, as well as mentally preparing himself to visit his parents' vaults. To think one of his wildest earlier childhood dreams was on the brink of occurrence gave him occasional goosebumps. His thoughts, along with half the students' at the Gryffindor table, were interrupted by the loud belch, courtesy of one Ronald Weasely. His surrounding dorm mates groaned in disgusted, even though a few grudgingly admitted to themselves it had a rather impressive magnitude, coming from a 12 year old.

Hermione though both at the same time and eventually resolved to teach the boy some table manners if she ever felt bored enough to do so. She noted amusedly that some of the students left the table and to their dormitories in disdain and disgust, including one Ginerva Weasely who carried away a trembling Scabbers in one hand and that diary in the other, that once again flickered in a hue as black as its leather bound cover.

'I swear that blasted book is mocking me!' She groused and steamed silently before looking away from her table to see Daphne conversing with Pansy and Tracy, the first to girls wearing arrogant smirks and the last one looking slightly aloof. She then directed her gaze towards the Ravenclaw table, smiling lightly at the sight of Cho grinning lively and describing their take-over of the dueling club to Marietta Edgecombe who had questioned her about it quite many a time until the Asian conceded. Apparently the charcoal eyed girl was referring to the brunette as she pointed at her, prompting Marietta to look at the short girl before smiling and turning back with a sure nod to her friend.

Diverting her attention from her favorite Cellist, she saw Luna sitting at the end of the table of blue and bronze, demurely finishing her supper away from the lively and chatty students. Hermione frowned at the blue aura surrounding the girl she hoped to call a good friend and made a split decision.

Rising up with her plate and cutlery in hand, she excused herself from the table, much to the curious stares and trekked to the Ravenclaw table's end before standing to Luna's left with a hesitant but friendly demeanor. She cleared her throat and found herself gazing and pale grey eyes that brightened once they realized the owner of the chocolate orbs.

"Hermione, have you lost your way to your table? Not that blue wouldn't suit you, or so the nargles tell me."

"Hello, Luna. Thank you; I felt a change of scenery was in need. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, my pleasure." Though her smile felt a bit strained, possibly from disuse, at least her blue aura shrunk considerably.

"How have your classes been going?"

"Well enough I suppose. I do try hard to sate my curiosity though. I'm sure the same goes for you?"

The brunette nodded with a grin and began to converse with the now enthusiastic blonde, much to many of the Ravenclaws' surprise and amazement. While Hermione sitting at their table, or any Gryffindor, was nowadays considered the norm, conversing with 'Loony' was the novelty; especially when said blonde no longer went off on tangents or stared off strangely in the distance, spouting off riddles instead of straightforward answers. It was like seeing a whole new person materialize before their very eyes.

If Granger talked so freely with the supposedly odd ball girl, then perhaps she wasn't as weird as they initially thought.

Quarter an hour later, the topic switched to their uncanny abilities with auras, namely all the strange signs they've been giving them.

"So you also see the cloud surrounding that book?" Hermione muttered tensely, tone conspiring.

Luna nodded, adopting her usual aloof demeanor and wearing an absent smile. I was more attentive of dear Ginerva's skittishness- I doubt it all falls to adapting to her new environment, yes? Perhaps some wrakspurts that came into play?"

Hermione admitted guiltily she spent so much time focusing on the bloody book, thoughts about Ginny's health and well-being all but left her mind.

"While I usually wouldn't advise anyone to fret- daddy says it gives one boils and bowel problems- you can try and get her away from the black book." She commented calmly, slowly cutting into the strawberry shortcake she grabbed once the desserts materialized onto the table.

"I was meaning to do that… could you distract Ginny for a day while I replace that book?"

"Hmmm." Chewing thoughtfully while savoring the strawberry's flavor, Luna nodded with a tiny smile, allowing Hermione to sigh in relief and grab her own strawberry shortcake, making sure to add as many strawberries her plate allowed, much to the inquisitive stares on the table of the clever. The brunette turned defensive, arm shielding her delicious conquest.

"What? I like strawberries." The rest shrugged and turned away, unwilling to anger Gryffindor's prodigy.

* * *

Hello Dear Readers, I apologize for the short chapter, I'll be sure to make up for it during the next chapter. The story tide will begin changing from this point on. I hope some parts will take you by surprise and entertain you enough to keep reading as the characters develop chapter by chapter. Thanks again for my current readers and reviewers, you all keep this story alive, and I can only hope more will get to know of it.

Sincerely,

-A very busy Ramela.


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry what's wrong?" Daphne had to steady the boy when he seized up and hissed in pain, gritting his teeth and rubbing his scar in hopes it would relieve the intense and sudden stinging.

"I-I don't know… it acted up again, but- Hermione, do you see any black auras?"

"Other than yours acting up, no… none of the students walking around us have it. Should I check with Luna? She just brushed past us with Ginny…" She stopped, somewhat uncertainly at the end of her sentence, face thoughtful, mulling over her own observations.

"Oh we're going to be late! Goblins consider a breach of punctuality almost as bad as trying to steal from their bank!" Cho admonished for the third time today, much to Daphne's exasperation. The dark haired Asian nearly burst a blood vessel in her brain when Daphne kept them waiting 15 minutes- fifteen! How dare she- just to fetch her stupid emerald cloak.

"I hope you freeze Greengrass." Cho fumed silently, glaring daggers at the smirking Slytherin.

"As Slytherin's ice princess, I'd be perfectly fine even if hell froze over. Sorry to disappoint Chang." Oh how Cho had the urge to blast her with a stinging hex right then, but she was interrupted when she and Daphne were tugged forward by a very excited and adorable sparkle eyed Harry who looked like he had just received a Steinway and Sons piano. He didn't of course, but with the money he had in his vault that he is now thrilled to visit, he could easily buy ten of those.

"Someone's excited to see their vault." Hermione commented with a small genuine smile after storing her previous musings at the back of her mind and following her three excited and chattering friends at her own comfortable pace. Thankfully Cho held a soft spot for her and didn't comment on her holding them back. Although she did throw her a suspicious look before asking.

"Hermione, you didn't bring Natsu with you right?"

"For the fifth time, I promise I didn't... and you already checked my cloak." She replied and pouted lightly, holding back an eye roll, lest she aggravates the pent up Ravenclaw any futher.

"You're quite sneaky when you want to be." Cho slyly refuted with the backhanded compliment that had Daphne- who was lending an ear to the conversation- nod and smile with a proud twinkle in her eye.

"Well, true, but even if I wanted to, she's always off running around hunting mice to eat or hanging out with Hedwig at the tower. She does try to eat Scabbers a lot though. Thank Merlin Ronald didn't find out." She smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of her neck, embarrassed in her familiar's stead.

"Ah there he is! Hello, Professor Flitwick."

"Why Hello Mr. Potter, I see you're well prepared for today. Good day, Ms Granger, Ms Chang, Ms Greengrass."

They replied back with quaint smiles and followed the helpful and well-dressed professor out into the chilly wind to the three broomsticks to use the floo and get to Diagon Alley. Hermione was relieved Harry pronounced it correctly this time around.

"This way then." They dusted themselves off and dutifully trailed after the half goblin professor like little ducklings, Hermione occasionally threatening to wander off to a random shop, much to Cho's aggravation- they had no more time to waste.

She eventually pulled back the brunette by the collar of her shirt before the latter had a chance to enter Knockturn alley, warning her that area was off limits, especially to her. She replied with a pout and walked ahead to Harry heaping question after question to the amused but confident professor.

"Ah here we are. Come along, children." He bid the guards standing at the entrance of the opulent stark white marble columns of the building who bowed to the Ravenclaw head with respect and allowed them entry. Cho, having read up on a bit of Goblin culture, nodded back with a tiny bow while the other three followed her lead and did the same, much to the Goblins' shock; it occurred to Hermione that perhaps humans treating them with respect wasn't commonplace- much to her disappointment.

She minutely shook her head before following Filius to the tallest podium a goblin teller was situated at the very end of the room- no, hall- decorated with gleaming crystal chandeliers, black and white chess floor tiles and stony gargoyles perched at the ceiling, dutifully watching every single customer that ventured into the bank. Hermione spotted them after assessing the impressive area and smiled up while watching them with curiosity. She almost chortled when one of them winked at her with a toothy smile before wearing a passive scowl once more.

"Greetings, Nagnok." He greeted with a brief smile as said Goblin looked up from his paperwork, wearing his constant scowl scowl. It almost shifted into a glare at the sight of humans, especially at Cho who flinched much to his private amusement, until an odd brunette barely taller than him smiled at him without displaying any teeth. His scowl dropped in slight surprise at her and the children who followed her lead, to which he simple nodded before offering a respectful and brief smile the to the part-goblin now standing before him.

"It's been a while, Master Flitwick. Director Ragnok was expecting your presence. Head to his office after passing through the gate."

Flitwick nodded before ushering the four intrigued students through the portal. Hermione stopped and asked before crossing.

"What does this gate detect or do?"

"It detects and removes any traces of disillusionments or deception from the person, to insure they don't enter the director's office with the intent to harm." He explained calmly to the students listening intently, and Hermione was relieved she stopped casting disillusionments since this summer to cover up her old bruises, as few as they were. Similarly, Harry was glad he didn't know of any masking charms in the first place to have done the same for his. Both sent each other knowing looks and morbid smirks before walking through and following the rest of their motley group to a set of deep amethyst heavy marble doors that opened moments after Filius stood before the entrance.

"Greetings honorable Director Ragnok. May your vaults forever flow with gold."

"Much thanks, master duelist Flitwick. I see you've brought Mister Potter and his friends." Though his voice was low, akin to a sinister groan, Hermione found it had a sort of grandfatherly tone, a kind tilt. By that alone, and his steady maroon aura, Hermione found she liked the sentient Director already. She and the others bowed with a toothless smile as soon as he gestured to them, leaving the latter pleasantly surprised with their politeness.

"It seems the offspring are more tolerant?"

"I'm afraid not much more than a minority, but someday…" Flitwick wistfully trailed off but beamed proudly at the four students for treating the bankers with respect. Ragnok nodded in agreement before sifting through several documents and finally finding the desired one.

"Here we are. If you will, Mr. Potter, please sign the following documents to procure you with another key to keep on your person at all times." Harry carefully read through the document, handing it to the girls to make sure no loopholes or any suspicious dealings were present. Though there was something glaringly missing within the items present within the Potter accounts

"…Why is there no will? Sorry Harry."

"N-no, it's fine… I want to know as well."

"That is because Mr and Mrs Potter weren't able to write one before their fall. But, they had modified one of the rules that allows the head of Potter house to distribute any money or belongings as he or she sees fit. That means Mr. Potter, inheriting the entirety of the Potter vaults upon reaching his full status, determines such matters.

"And what age is that?" Both he and Hermione asked.

"The set age is 17, but until then he can still have full access to his vaults, only he can't legally distribute inheritances or lands in the name of house Potter."

"Ah… I see. Uhm… can we visit the vault?"

"Indeed." He took the signed form and upon asking, pricked the boy's finger to allow the parchment to absorb a sample of his blood. As soon as it did, the parchment glowed and transfigured into a golden key.

'Wicked…' Daphne grinned lightly before watching the anticipation build within the boy. They all headed towards a carriage that took them deep into the mines of the bank until breaking abruptly by a large dusty door.

Daphne was glad she had been holding onto Hermione's shoulder or the girl would have gone flying out their ride. Instead she shakily laughed, leaving Ragnok and Filius to smile amused. Harry was too busy worrying to notice anything other than the lock blanketed by layers of moss.

"Why does it look so unused? Hasn't Dumbledore been giving me money from it?"

"Certainly not from the Potter vaults! The headmaster is your 'self-appointed' guardian, an unofficial one, since your parents hadn't declared any. As such, he has no access to the Potter vaults, and therefore he opened a separate vault to fund you."

"Oh…" He had no idea. That was quite nice of him.

After a complex series of turns, twists of nooks and crannies, the humongous gold door groaned open in an agonizingly slow fashion for the anxious boy whose stomach was doing backflips from sheer anticipation.

Daphne was deathly curious to see the constantly talked of Potter vaults with her own two eyes, also excited to tell her parents about the visit, while Cho wondered how to keep Hermione from running away to take a closer look at those frightening dragons she was eying with such curiosity and wonderment that only boded trouble for the rest.

"Wow…" Eyes wider than a bludger, Harry stepped into the vault, head darting left and right at the sheer mountains of cold surrounding the deceptively small space, before soundlessly walking towards one of the dark brown spotless treasure chests- probably had a charm to keep it that pristine-, and knelt down, reverently running his hand over the engraving that spelled 'James Potter'. The chest next to it, having a brighter red tint, spelled 'Lily Potter', his mother's chest. Breathing in deeply to control his overwhelmed self, he flipped the locks open and began to uncover his long sought loving parents' pasts.

His friends flanked him, stepping into the room with the same awed gasps and smiles of wonder while looking around. Hermione spotted several portraits, some still and others slumbering, along with many enticing weapons like a large Excalibur-like sword, a bow with a set of arrows and even a pitch black staff. It looked lacking, as if it was missing a part, but she merely shrugged and kept looking around at any other items besides the gold. She did notice Harry's black part of the aura acting up before they entered and now spiking unusually. It only did that when it was near Quirellmort last year and the diary this year. Keeping a suspicious eye on the scar, she silently sat cross-legged by the raven haired boy's side, patiently waiting for him to finish looking through his parents' precious momenta.

Most of Lily's chest involved her old potions and charms book which Harry insisted they should all use to improve, at which Cho looked like Christmas came early, as well as her journal and trinkets Hermione found had the slightest bit of gold tinge. Meanwhile, James's was filled with a small worn guide on dueling, his old Quidditch gear, as well as some parchment so clean it seemed very out of place among the rest of the items. Hermione was very compelled to unroll the hefty weight and read it, so was Harry.

To say they were shocked at the words woven within would be the understatement of the century; this trumped any will they could have left Harry with considering it was a journal detailing their last few weeks at Godric's Hollow, spent with Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper, Sirius Black, and… well, him! Both James and Lily spoke of him and their little adventures, together, like the time where James snuck out with baby Harry and a tiny broom to give him is first flying lesson before he even had the chance to take his first steps- it ended with him receiving the brunt of Lily's fury when the broom crashed into the manor's first story window- or the time when Harry gurgled his first words 'Paddy' while in his shocked and elated Godfather's arms. These adventures and so many more... they extolled him with so much love Harry, having grown up with the Dursleys, would have never believed to exist had he not met the three girls with him in this room. He wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry or do both. Daphne apologetically interrupted him, contemplative as she grabbed a hold of the parchment, staring at a certain sentence.

"Huh…"

"What's wrong Daph?" Hermione asked, looking up at the frowning strawberry blonde.

"Which entry is this section?"

"The very last one." Daphne paused, tilting her head slightly in hesitation.

"Well, it says here Peter Pettigrew's the secret keeper… how is that possible?"

"My, Ms. Greengrass you may be up to something!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed and grabbed ahold of the parchment while adjusting his moon rimmed glasses, while the others watched his eyes wonder in confusion, except for Daphne who understood just why the Professor was about to erupt.

"Do you think…?"

"If this is true, then Sirius Black would have wrongly been imprisoned in the worst place on earth for the last 12 years…" Horror colored his shaking voice while Cho gasped, remembering the story and Daphne nodded grimly, lips pursed. She threw a side glance at Harry and Hermione who wore identically confused frowns and knelt down to their level, bringing them up to date on one of the Ministry's sentencings.

"N-no way."

"I knew magical adults were as bad as the ones In the Muggle world." Hermione muttered bitterly, praying this Sirius fellow won't have lost his sanity, or life, during his stay there.

"Mione…"

"Don't Mione me." She muttered tersely before turning away, while Daphne rolled her eyes and sighed over dramatically, kneeling close to the girl with arms crossed over her chest and muttering a few words in her ear.

"We'll get some strawberries after this is over, yeah?" She smirked knowingly as Hermione finally looked up into her deep pine green eyes instead of burning a whole through the floor with her sullen gaze.

This elicited a tiny smile from the brunette- much to Daphne's joy- before she nodded minutely and turned back to Harry, seeming pensive as he stared off in space.

"If it's true, we have to set him free!" Cho immediately claimed while Harry passionately nodded, knocked out of his daze.

"Sure but how?"

"We'll begin by bringing the matter to Dumbledore, Minerva and any Mugwamp members to push for a hearing."

Daphne added her own two galleons worth. "My is a member of the wizarding jury and knows many of the other members that owe him a favor. If we get more than half the courtroom to vote after presenting evidence, he ought to be released, even if we don't find Pettigrew."

"But there's a problem. With the rat man, people will still think he's dead and that we forged the evidence." Hermione's issue made the rest hum and frown in acknowledgement.

"If I may suggest a solution, you may begin the procedures to acquire a hearing while setting up a search for Pettigrew, with at least acquiring the truth that he's alive." Ragnok suggested helpfully, arms folded across his lap as he sat on one of the numerous treasure chests in the centuries old vault.

"That's right, it will turn the tides in favor of Sirius." Daphne muttered in realization, while the rest mused on how to prove the man living when there's barely any evidence of him alive. Hermione had already acquired a parchment and pen, furiously scribbling down her idea before they floated away into the musty air that surrounded them.

After a stilted silent of about two minutes filled with scrambling thoughts and muttered suggestions, Flitwick threw a glance at his watch and exclaimed it was quite late and they ought to return before their curfew, though the children with Hermione as their courageous leader convinced the professor to stop by Fortescue's ice cream parlor and offered to the amused Ragnok to come- he claimed ice cream wasn't his preferred delicacy but thanked them nonetheless.

At least with some strawberry ice cream in her stomach, Hermione can now focus on yet another little mystery, much to Cho's exasperation.

"I still can't believe Sirius Black is my godfather…"

"I still can't believe he hadn't gotten a trial in 12 years… How didn't Dumbledore know?"

"Headmater Dumbledore wasn't in the loop when the capture occurred, probably knew only after the capture, by then his hands would have been tied."

"How tied would he be with all his power though…?" Daphne asked, her view spot on.

"Dumbledore isn't God like, you know. He's just a wizard in the end, albeit a really strong one. But maybe he has other things to worry about?" Hermione suggested, attempting to justify her mentor or guardian, she supposed, while Daphne remained skeptical, lips pursed and frown marring her brow.

"Even so, Sirius Black is the last viable head of the ancient and noble house of Black; leaving a possibly innocent man rotting in a cell for 12 years is a very huge misstep. Sort of a big 'no no' in wizarding conduct."

"Well, we'll talk to him about it and remind him, once this mess is over. He'll fix it… I t-trust him." She nearly choked on the words she never thought she'd use to describe an adult, much less a magical one, but she did trust the old man, didn't she? Daphne quietened and threw Hermione a thoughtful look before shrugging halfheartedly.

'I hope for your sake you haven't misplaced your trust 'Mione.' It was almost painful to look away from the brunette's hopeful smile and shining chocolate brown eyes before turning back to Cho, once again deep into one of her trains of thought.

"Pray tell, Ravenclaw, what's on your mind?"

"To think I almost forgot about the monster in our school, and with Harry's scar acting up at random times, even here in the vaults… What's that supposed to mean?" She frowned and grit her teeth, failing to make a connection.

"Don't overthink it, we'll deal with matters one at a time. We could try and solve it when we come back and check the black vaults soon."

Daphne comforted the Ravenclaw with a brief pat to the shoulder as the four walked to the great hall for dinner, Harry too immersed in the family album he retrieved from the vaults, as well as a list of estates that all belonged to him. Judged by his gasps and guffaws and even bemused giggles every few minutes, they seemed to be quite the impressive lot. Hermione didn't know whether to be amused or offended that Harry was ignoring her in favor of a bunch of moving pictures, so shrugged and turned back to the conversation between the two taller girls.

Having grabbed the brunette's attention, Daphne saw it fit to continue.

"Starting with that beast that turns people to stone with its stare… talk about a real life Medusa…" Daphne spoke and shivered lightly while Cho voiced her agreement. As for Hermione, her brain literally sparked to life, with neurons establishing synapses left right and all over, forming the connections that one sentence her Slytherin friend said triggered.

'Medusa, the snake lady… her stares that turn people to stone… the beast doing a medusa… Harry telling me the beast is hissing and slithering around… the beast belonging to Slytherin, house of snakes…'

"Oh Merlin." She stopped dead in horror at her own realization, causing the two conversing girls to stop and turn to her inquisitively.

"I think the beast trying to kill us is a giant snake."

If Hermione wasn't sure the snake wasn't prowling around this very moment, she would have thought the two girls were stupefied by it.

"What!?" The screeched and quickly pulled her, each grabbing her arm and pulling her into an empty classroom, before pulling in a stray minded Harry by his collar too.

"Explain. Now."

"I need you book on mythological creatures first. It will help loads for what I'm about to say. Let's record this on parchment so we don't have to explain it twice to Professor Dumbledore. He'll need to know this." Cho nodded and almost immediately flew to her dormitories, bumping into Luna on her way, before apologizing hastily and resuming her run, too busy to notice the girl was missing her shoes and had tear stains on her face.

* * *

Well, with my exams completed, I finally present you dear readers the latest chapter. I hope you didn't find it too hastily written as I have more in store. I definitely hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it, and I hope you enjoy the start of your holidays with plenty of sleep, good food, and most importantly great music :)

I will most probably post my next chapter by next week at most, maybe earlier if I'm eager enough, and I always appreciate you faves, follows and comments.

-Until next time, Ramela.


	8. Chapter 8

"That was an eventful trip. When do your reckon we can tell Ragnok about that scar burn I had when we carted by those 'dark vaults'?"

So now he was paying attention to her, finally bearing to part from the old torn and worn family album after practically cuddling with it for the past few nights, much to his roommates' peculiar stares and hushed mutterings of final exams turning him bonkers.

"We should do it soon, once we're done with this whole basilisk issue. I'll be sitting with Luna and Cho- I'm glad the former's finally talking more, even though Marietta Edgecombe doesn't seem too thrilled. Care to join? Daphne's heading there as well."

Harry nodded and made to get up when Ron interrupted with a snort.

"Why are you sitting with Loony? She's crazy." Hermione's quaint smile turned into surprise, followed by a glare at the tactless red head stuffing his mouth with some pastries.

"That's not nice Ron, why would you say that?"

"Everyone calls her that, 'specially Ravenclaws, don't get why she's there when she's making up imaginary friends."

"Those creatures she talks about exist in the aura realm, Ronald." Hermione's glare intensified and she extended her fierce glare to many of the Ravenclaw's mad at them for ostracizing the sweet blonde and at herself for not truly noticing it until now.

Ron frowned at her and muttered 'What a nutter…' before making to finish his scrumptious dish, that is, until burst in flames, much to his surprised squeal and surprise of those surrounding him. Hermione hadn't even bothered to turn around to do that, and Harry secretly worried when she'd start using it to set peoples' hair on fire.

"Hey Luna-" The brunette barely got the words out before the blonde hurriedly walked out of the great hall, completely ignoring her.

"Huh?" Her hand remained in the air, still shocked at the blonde's action. But then she did a double take and realized her aura was so blue and so large the after effects created residues of her aura wherever she went, creating a trail after her. She also noticed many of the Ravenclaws snickering amongst themselves, even some of the older ones, while holding a backpack upside down, spilling out a worn Quibbler magazine, wizarding books and pair of onion earrings so peculiar only one student Hermione knew would wear them. Another student had two small torn shoes he was throwing around with his friends, and it was then, amongst the taunts of Loony Lovegood and other insults that Hermione snapped and saw red.

She also saw orange, yellow and very faint blue as fire engulfed the hands of many of the students' hands and plates, making them squeal in terror and pain before abruptly releasing the spared objects and running around to put it out. Much to the distracted prefects' annoyance, the fire was nearly as hard to put out as fiend fire, leaving many hands charred enough to require immediate attention by Madame Pomfrey. While the rest of the Ravenclaw table and the three other tables were muted, watching the mysterious fire in frozen and fascinated horror, Hermione sneered 'Good' vindictively, before turning around and chasing after her bullied friend, following the permeable trail of sadness she left in her wake.

"Luna! L-Luna stop! Wait!" Her chase led her far away from the courtyard and into the shallow outskirts of the forbidden forest, which Luna loved to frequent so much. Now she understands why. No one in their right mind would follow her there.

"Damn it, she's fast…" Hermione muttered with a flinch and small cry as her trek deeper inside had several branches twigs and thorns graze and cut her cheek and exposed forearms. It looked like Natsu probably walked all over her face. It was really going to be a pain cleaning this up without a fuss from Madame Pomfrey… again.

"Luna! Th-there!" She saw the girl stopping abruptly at the dead end, looking left and right to keep on running away. But Hermione wouldn't allow it- she practically barreled into her back to hug her and both tumbled to the floor in a pained heap and grunt, limbs in disarray.

The blonde was about to make another escape as she jumped up like a startled cat, but she crashed back down almost immediately, unable to use her scratched and bleeding feet after running across half the forbidden forest barefooted. She wouldn't recommend it to anyone, even her abusers.

"L-luna wait- you're hurt!" Hermione panted and pushed herself up with shaking limbs, face smeared with some dirt and dead orange and red leaves.

It would have been the hilarious sight if her expression wasn't scrunched up in pain and worry for the younger blonde.

"Go away Hermione." She muttered shakily, looking away from her only true friend so far and backing up until her back thudded against a tree trunk, her hair hiding the hurt and sorrow she had masked so cleverly with her whimsical acts and words. At least, she did until now, where she was simply too tired to keep pretending. There was nothing to pretend about when everyone considered her a nonsensical lunatic, a 'nobody' that didn't exist until her 'dorm mates' got bored or needed her homework.

"Luna, please, look at me…" a musical pleading voice brought her out of her self-loathing, and she saw through her pale blond looks her brunette pursuer crawling on her knees and trying to catch her gaze with honest and remorseful eyes.

Well, everyone except for Hermione- she corrected herself, touched despite her sadness the brunette went to such great lengths for her.

Only because she asked, Luna lifted her head, revealing her miserable pout and tear streaked cheeks, trying to hold back the rest of the waterfall from her reddened eyes.

A moment later found her enveloped in one of the warmest hugs since her mother left her, despite the grime and dirt on both of them, or their trembling from the dropping temperatures. Her breath hitched with shock Hermione of all people would actually initiate a hug with her- and an amazing one at that.

Tentatively, still feeling as if this were all a dream, she brought her own arms around the girl's back and buried her face into her shoulder, inhaling the comforting scent of ash and roses the brunette held about her. Said brunette gently, almost uncertainly, tightened her arms around the blonde, both girls still on their knees. It only took her a few moments after that to start sobbing earnestly, clutching the Gryffindor's shirt like her life depended on it, while her bawls nearly made the solemn violinist flinch before she began rubbing comforting circles around the Ravenclaw's back.

"There there, It's fine… let it all out." She muttered softly amidst the younger girl's sobbing, channeling some heat to surround them both and cease their shivering as a chilly wind flew by.

"I'm sorry for not doing anything about it earlier." The brunette breathed out, her own eyes shining with unshed tears- she loathed anyone being in anything that resembled her position, and personally felt responsible for Luna's suffering. But Luna, seeing the cloud of grey begin to envelop her, quickly snapped her out of it with vigor, uncharacteristic of the mild tempered Lovegood.

"Don't! It was never your fault! You're one of the only things that kept from running away!" She hastily wiped at her blurred eyes as she half yelled this to the bemused brunette.

Seeing the blonde's resolve and renewed fire in her eyes, now shining as bright as their first meeting, along with her aura, Hermione's face dissolved into a watery smile.

"You're something aren't you, Luna." She laughed thickly, the blonde responding with a crooked smile, no longer trusting her voice.

"Please don't hide your grief from me, Luna. Let me help you." She pleaded the blonde who was nearly overwhelmed with tears, joyful ones this time around, realizing Hermione cared so dearly about her. She couldn't resist bringing in the girl her size into another hug the brunette returned at a calmer pace.

"Alright, we better head back before my heating spell wears off-" Hermione suggested after separating from the blonde and holding her at arm's length, when both turned their heads to a sound of skittering that increased in magnitude with each passing second.

"What the… are those…" The brunette squinted at the black masses that had auras pale and fearful milky white, quickly crawling deeper into the forest.

"Spiders…?" Luna quirked an eyebrow while Hermione formed a disgusted grimace. She was never too fond of arachnids, as Ronald would fervently agree with her.

"Why are they all fleeing into the forest?"

"Their direction is completely opposite to the castle's."

"Ha, maybe even they're smart enough to avoid the beast in the castle. I think even nargles have started floating away from some people's minds." Luna humorously suggested, while Hermione ruminated, the blonde's words triggering yet another surge of thoughts regarding the castle's pest.

"y-yeah… I didn't take spiders for cowards…"

"It's good the founders haven't named a house after them, then." Luna spoke with finality, making to get up when she frowned and grimaced, looking down at the scratched and bleeding soles of her feet, most of the skin's surface area skin bruised and swelling.

"I can't believe you actually ran into the forest like that…" Hermione huffed simultaneously amused with her and angry at the people who pushed her to that point. She wished she could have burned their limbs again, but shrugged to herself. There would be time for that later.

"Here, show me your feet." She muttered and took out her wand, focusing on healing the wounds progressively, while Luna admired the rustling leaves that occasionally fell in swirls, dancing with the wind. Some landed on Hermione's head who was too busy healing her to notice.

Speaking of healing, the girl was about done but tutted, dissatisfied.

"I closed up the wounds and inhibited the bruising as best as I can, but you just about exhausted your muscles with all your running. I had to numb your legs to avoid any muscle tears or fractures… you would not like the potions for those." She stuck her tongue in memory of the acrid taste of those repulsive potions nurse Pomfrey nearly shoved down her throat, making Luna

"Ah, I guessed that, considering I can barely feel my legs." She replied sheepishly, afterwards throwing the brunette an odd look when she turned around and away from her, kneeling so her back was facing her, palms open towards her.

"Well? Come on, I'll give you a piggy back ride to the castle." She uttered confidently, turning her head to regard the bemused blonde with a smile.

"Are you sure you can do that Hermione? You're quite tiny." She grinned amused at the brunette's eye twitching.

"You know I can just leave you here instead."

"As if, you love me too much, little Miss Granger." She shot back with an impish smile, to which Hermione stiffened with slightly wide eyes, and dissolving into a warm smile and rosy cheeks afterwards.

"Respect you elder, little Claw." Luna scoffed, but got on nevertheless, making sure to be very careful, genuinely worried about the fragile brunette's strength. The latter was thankful Luna was somewhat as light as her, and got off her knees with a small grunt, steadily making her way to the castle. They spent the next few minutes in silence, only the sound of Hermione's light panting cutting through the crisp and cool air, until they heard the skittering getting louder once again and stiffened, halting her gait.

The blonde poked the brunette lightly, as if afraid to startle her. She couldn't even turn around, for the blonde immediately held the sides of her head

"L-luna…?"

"I think you ought to run, and no need to look back, yes?"

With a choked squeal, she took off on a mad dash as Luna wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck to not fall off, Hermione doing her best to escape the stray group of spiders half their size who saw the two girls as their next meal. The thought of being cocooned into webs was enough to send the brunette running so fast Ron would have been impressed, and so they arrived at the doors of the castle relieved the arachnids gave up their hunt at the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Thank…Merlin…" Her legs were scratched and quaking as she walked through the castle doors at a turtle's pace, and doubted she'd make it to the infirmary without losing her legs- though she was sure she lost a lung back there. In a stroke of luck, one of the prefects, a 5th year Slytherin- bless her soul- saw them in all their wounded, bruised and exhausted glory and held back a gasp before nearly running to them just as the brunette collapsed to the cold marble floor.

* * *

"I won't even bother this time. Just get them onto their beds." Madame Pomfrey mumbled while pinching the bridge of her nose to prevent yet another migraine thanks to the injury prone brunette's appearance, yet again.

"Miss Lovegood, if you don't let go of your friend, I won't be able to heal either of you." She stated bluntly, though her eyes softened when the shaking and tired blonde was reluctant to unwrap her arms from around the out cold brunette, but eventually did to take in the rest of the room, especially the copious amount of occupants in blue and bronze colors.

How odd that most of her bullies were whimpering and groaning in the room with bandaged arms and hands; that really had Luna wondering whether Karma came to life and gave them an ass whooping. It was when said assailants- now victims- shrunk away or yelped at the sight of the brunette did the blonde put the pieces together, and smiled, struggling to hold back pearls of laughter while her lithe form shook from glee.

It seems Karma got a new name. And that name was Hermione Granger.

* * *

"So you have it?"

Hermione, resting leisurely in her usual hospital bed, asked Luna who was already released the same day thanks to the brunette's intervention, but still had to take stamina replenishing potions that were fortunately strawberry flavored, much to her pleasure. Upon finding this out, Hermione threw the nurse a dark and suspicious glower, her left eye twitching. How come she didn't get tasty flavored medicine but Luna did?

Shaking her head she focused on the rest of her friends, still slightly giddy after they greeted her with tireless enthusiasm, tackled hugs and worried admonishments that never faded in intensity since the day they've met. In fact Daphne had practically stuck herself to the brunette's side after crushing her into her warm hugs and letting Cho fret over and admonish the girl. Harry understood her struggle of being overwhelmed in the hospital and nodded solemnly at her after giving his own comforting hug. He knew the tough life of being everyone's cuddling dummy. They both lived to tell the tale each time they were strangled into bone crushing hugs.

"Yes, I had the time when we chatted earlier and replaced it with a little black book. Frankly, I'm surprised crumpled snorkaks haven't started build homes in her head. It's quite a troublesome little book."

"I was afraid of that…" Hermione muttered contritely and bit her lip in thought, taking the black diary from her friend and staring at it pensively. Maybe she ought to give writing in it a try.

"I think it's a terrible/great idea." Both Cho and Daphne spoke simultaneously before Cho shook her head furiously.

"No! Little Weasely looked like a basket case after using it! I won't have Hermione following her-"

"Hermione's better than that. You yourself should know, you're with her when she pours over half the library's books to find out the beast and doesn't tire one bit." The Slytherin unexpectedly supported the Gryffindor putting herself at risk.

"I'm the one that drags her to her dorm before she sets up a pilgrimage in that library!"

"Well that aside, you've seen just how strong her mind is becoming- stronger than an impenetrable fortress! The faster we get rid of this the faster we can rest. Also, we'll be by her side for every second of the way, right?" She pumped her fist while her arm was around the fervently nodding brunette's shoulder, intent on swaying the uncertain Ravenclaw. She was hoping Luna's consent to the plan would bring Cho around quicker, as the latter did consider the first year worthy of the Ravenclaw status, from her brief conversations with the younger blonde.

"Of course. I could maybe talk to him with her? If that piece with the black soul color really belongs to Dumbledore like she and Luna claim, then… I-I want to confront him too." Harry chipped in, sitting up straight in his chair with determination and nervousness.

"We never assumed that… but you're right, it makes perfect sense."

"In that case, that means he either high jacked this Tom Riddle's diary or that he is in reality called that?"

"Well I'm hoping it's the latter so we can track down information on him. Also, I really doubt his parents would give him a bad French play on words for a name. I mean flight of death? 'Vol de Mort' me semble plus comme le nom d'un lache que celui d'un terroriste." She muttered contritely before looking back at her curious friends. Daphne quirked a grin, understanding her friend while the rest frowned in confusion.

"Hermione… you know French?" Harry asked bemused his prodigy of a friend had yet another trick up her sleeve.

"Yep, learned it during elementary school as a mandatory subject- a good thing, as it turns out many british wizards use it, like Daphne apparently, and the fact that the French magical community is large and quite spread out." Many heads turned to a somewhat smug Daphne while Hermione rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Well as future heiress and ruler of my and many other wizarding families, I ought to pick up a thing or two about international relations."

"In Daphne speak, learning French will make it easier to take over the world. Or in her case, try to." Hermione interjected while pointing at the comically outraged strawberry blonde with her thumb, much to the rest's laughter.

"Why you little- I'll show you try!" She ruffled Hermione's hair with her free arm before the brunette retaliated and the two dissolved into a tickle fight, Daphne quickly gaining the upper hand. The rest, seeing as it would take a while to break them up, returned to discussing their own matters.

* * *

"That clever mudblood… she is onto me, you stupid rat, and the only thing stalling her is masking my aura… You must flee the blood traitor's grasp and execute the plan now!"

"But m-master-"

"Silence! You will take her down to the chamber so that she and the whining ginger feed my soul. I can't have her helping Potter… She's already thwarted my plans once!"

"H-how?"

"Have you been doing nothing but gorging yourself on gerbil snacks and rolling around in your own feces, you absolute waste of space? The girl greatly diminished my effect on the boy right off the bat, turned him into a competent wizarding student and prevented my reincarnation the previous year… not to mention she's already on to me and my precious basilisk's identity roaming within the pipes of this very castle! I personally want to end her and see the light fade from her eyes."

"Why not through the basilisk?"

"The bloody girl already designed those bloody glasses, her suspicions already confirmed, no thanks to those damn petrified ghosts; they intervene in the nick of time to prevent the death of every single muggleborn I'm after. Even the dead are on to me, and you, you idiotic rat see no need to act. I can only hope I'll regain my body soon enough to Crucio you into oblivion."

"N-no master, p-please! I-I'll do it! I'll take the Granger girl to the dungeons for you…" He sniveled and sobbed pathetically, making the soul of the suave teenager Tom Riddle inhabiting the little red head girl's body sneer in disgust, the demonic expression morphing the innocent girl's childish face to reveal the sinister parasite of a soul taking over her. He could feel her retaliate and shake him up a little, much to both their agonies as another headache tore through their- her head. At least he had gotten his point across to the sniveling coward of a man.

"Excccellent. Of course, we won't stop there. This shall be the first part of my grand resurrection."

Peter didn't dare ask the second part would be, already fretting on how to make it out alive of this current predicament. He never thought he'd admit to missing his life as Scabbers the 'nothing special' pet rat living off the Weaselys.

* * *

Hello again, fellow readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please let me know whether there are any typos or mistakes.

I'd like to get your opinion on some minor plot points, mainly whether Hermione should get detention for burning the students' hands like that, and if I should include Natsu more in the story?

Thanks again, and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope you all enjoy your well deserved breaks and get plenty of sleep food and merriment! :D 3


	9. Chapter 9

"So…should I write first or let you do the honors?"

"I don't know. Which one of us could piss him off more?" He quirked his lips in a crooked smile that amused Hermione to no end, and she grinned back, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I can't believe we're joking about such a serious matter." He scoffed in disbelief, passing his hand through his messy raven locks, momentarily flashing his scar.

"It's either make light of it or get crushed under the weight of the situation. We can cry about it after this is all over. I'm sure you've made fun of your relatives with that in mind before no?" She asked while scratching Natsu's fur behind her ears, enjoying her companion's nowadays rare presence; she wondered where she was off to these days and could only hope she didn't cause much trouble, as she refused to tell her personally. What a troublesome feline, probably took after her owner, Hermione thought with a proud smirk before looking back at her close friend.

"I can't say you're wrong." He sheepishly scratched the back of his head before the exchanged a look, making sure they were both committed to taking yet another step forward onto the already shaky platform their situation has dropped them onto. With small nods, and grins a touch more sober, they opened the little black journal and brandished their pens like weapons of war, or truth in this case, to unveil exactly who the dark lord was, and just what he wanted with all of them- especially Harry Potter.

"Here goes nothing."

'Hello Diary creator.' Harry scribbled onto the page in his semi neat handwriting, both kids hunched over the black book, hoping they wouldn't feel too foolish waiting for a book to write them back.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw something around it pulse a faint black, and she knew then they had awoken the artifact.

'Hello, formal writer. You don't seem to be Ginerva, the owner of this diary.' The script that faded onto the pages yellow with age were sharp and suspicious.

'And you don't seem to be a simple black book.' Hermione chipped in with her own crisp scripture slightly larger than Harry's. Another pulse from the book, a stronger black one- there was no mistaking it. She knew that dark aura anywhere. As if that weren't enough, even Harry's black leech of a soul surrounding his scar pulsed in sync with the artifact, leading to the brunette nodding to Harry.

'2 writers at once? Quite unusual. I don't believe Ginerva will be pleased with two intruders- much less a single one.'

'I don't believe she appreciates you sucking the life out of her either, mister…' Hermione furiously scribbled after the hostile and sharp handwriting, barely letting it finish its sentence.

'Would you prefer we call you Tom Riddle or Voldemort?' Harry immediately picked from where Hermione left off, his hand shaking insanely and brow frowning furiously. His throat was dry and his breath came in quick short bursts, heart pounding from the anxiety, nervousness fear and anger he all felt when addressing the bane of his existence, the plague sucking off his life energy.

Hermione threw him an incredulous look and immediately signaled him mentally.

'Already? You're sure about this?'

'No, but it's done.'

'…Right…' She had the urge to slap her forehead but quietened when the sound of sharp scribbling coming from neither of them was appearing on the aging paper.

'That's Lord Voldemort to you two filthy brats.'

'You! You ruined everything! You killed my mother and father! You took away my and so many other families Why? Why? I ought to-'

"Harry stop it!" She snapped the boy with grit teeth and wide furious eyes out of his bout of rage when she took the pen away from him, much to his surprise, until she pointed at the diary's pierced and torn paper from his doing… until seconds later it mended with a sizzle and a reveal of the black aura weaving through it in threads. She even had to lift the book out of her cat's reach, who hissed and clawed at the journal with no avail.

"Fascinating…" Hermione whispered in awe, partly horrified, while Harry was busy understanding how he had become so suddenly enraged without realizing it. It was a weird weighty feeling…

'Now, now, no amount of tearing into me will do you any good little Harry.' The boy literally growled before planning to lunge onto the book and tear it apart, until Hermione held him back with a gentle but firm hand grasping his shoulder and minute shake of her head.

'Don't bother Harry, he's doing it to get a rise out of you.'

"B-but—He k- Hermione you-"

"Harry this is harming you more than him, calm down. Please." Her jaded eyes softened when they fell upon her friends' tearful emerald ones, imploring him to keep his control and not let the thrumming dark part of his self- not to let Riddle's soul- take over and ruin all the progress he's made since first stepping foot on the Hogwarts express.

Their eye contact, as ephemeral as it was, felt endless to the two involved, until Harry finally turned away with pursed lips and pained expression.

'Thank you, Harry.' She sent him quietly before turning back to the diary with renewed purpose and fury.

'Now look here you… bad French pun.' Yes that would work she thought lamely, but went on anyway, though she could imagine the entity in the diary scoffing arrogantly at her.

'No amount of harassing my friend will do you any good. We already know about your pet Basilisk- well Salazar's originally- so you can forget about trying to kill muggleborns!'

'Such an authoritative tone, coming from a filthy mudblood child… Hermione was it?'

'That's Granger to you.' She dared write, taking pleasure in seeing the book thrum and quake madly, before stilling, aura eerily fading.

'Ah Damn… did I go too far and cause it to go dormant?' She thought guiltily, turning to Harry to shrug her shoulders, when suddenly she heard a screech from the small tome and saw black tendrils lashing at her right after, unable to do anything but dart her arms in front of her horrified face, unable to manage a scream.

Her reflex failed to help as the tendrils merely snaked around her arms and neck, pulling the diary to her, the pages swirling and flipping so fast the wind from them blew her hair back, when it stopped at the middle, the whole two pages facing her dyed in pitch black dripping ink that jumped off the surface and morphed into a face with dark sockets for eyes and mouth open enough to tear a person's jaw. From said mouth came a vengeful and furious screech composed of several voices, nearly rupturing her ear drums.

'Mark my words Granger, I will end you painfully and slowly!' Just when she thought it would bite her face off, the book twisted at great speeds and jumped away from the terrorized brunette and closed shut, all signs of inked tendrils and sounds disappearing.

"Hermione… what just happened…?" If Harry barely managed to utter words at the brunette, the latter was shell shocked and quaking like a leaf.

"Wh-wh-wha—" Tears she was unable to hold back leaked from her eyes while her insides churned and threatened to make her wretch or have her crawl and wrap herself in a small ball to make herself as small as possible, to just disappear and forget the minor trauma she had just been subjected to.

"H-he's going to k-kill me…" was all she muttered to Harry as she turned her head to gaze frantically into his focused emerald eyes before blacking out and falling sideways to the carpeted Gryffindor common room floor, much to his horrified surprise.

"Merlin… I have to get help! Natsu call Daphne and Cho!" The words hadn't even left his mouth as the cat dashed out of the room faster than her master, senses heightened with one goal in mind: help Hermione.

She was glad she wasn't surrounded by the white walls of the hospital when she came to, but instead on the soft homey couch of the Gryffindor common room surrounded by several heads, the closest and most notable being that of Daphne and Cho on one side, and Harry's along with Natsu's on the other.

"H-Hermione you're awake!"

"Harry, Cho what-"

She felt hands seize her by the collar and raise her to a sitting position before frantically checking for any signs of injury aside from her pale clammy skin and light panting. She also predicted the tight hug that was for Cho's sake than hers and she gladly though dazedly returned it. She was surprised amongst some of the hugs and small cheers that one certain Slytherin's was missing.

"Daphne...?"

She saw at the girl looking down at her hands that she occasionally clenched and relaxed, ashamed and nervous according to her tremulous dark blue aura.

"Cho was right.I.. I shouldn't have let you do it... I'm sorry."

She crouched to meet her dear friend's eyes, a soft and tired smile playing on her lips.

"It's not your fault Daphne; Harry and I were the ones that decided to go through with it, even with Cho's warning. Besides the book didn't hurt me- I just got a little light headed."

"So... You're okay?" She asked in a small voice that conveyed the rare vulnerability she felt at that moment, which ended the moment it appeared when her favorite brunette extended a pinky and showed her widening grin.

"I promise." Almost immediately after linking their fingers, Daphne pulled the brunette into a warm hug, laughing lightly in relief when Hermione returned it wholeheartedly, even snuggling a bit into the blonde's shoulder.

It was moments like these that permitted the brunette to so easily forget the mortal peril she might be facing since the incident and feel like she could take on the world and win, or at least survive it.

If only she knew how serious the dark Lord was with his threats.

* * *

"Why are you wearing glasses, Mione? And who are you waiting for?" Ron was looking oddly at the skittish brunette whose head didn't seem to stop turning left nor right. Ronald was, as usual, heading towards the Quidditch field with more than a couple of snacks flooding his pockets to watch the newest Quidditch game, and was thus surprised to see Hermione Granger anywhere near a Quidditch pitch. Said near place was the courtyard. It was rather cloudy for simply lazing about too.

"I'm waiting for Luna to finish with her flying lessons- she agreed to help me research more into the beast slithering around."

"A-are you sure that's safe? I mean you're a… well, muggleborn. And why Loony- I mean Luna?"

He quickly corrected himself, not wanting to have any body parts set on fire.

"That's exactly why I'm chasing it. I want to stop it before it gets to me and the rest of the muggleborns…"

"Well, good luck with that… You know, if you need help killing the thing, I'll try to help- I mean if I can, I'm just an average second year, so… yeah…except if it involves any books… books are making Ginny nuts." He muttered uncomfortably while scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you Ronald, your help is worth a lot. Don't worry about your sister, Luna and I replaced her book with a fake. She thinks it's ignoring her, from what she's told us." She grinned at the unusually reddened Weasely, finding his modesty rather cute.

"No wonder she looks a bit better…" His eyes widened in realization.

"You watching over your sister is already help enough- keep it up." She cheered him on and was rewarded with another embarrassed blush and sheepish laugh.

After a bit more small talk, he grinned at her and left her with a parting wave, not wanting to miss the Hufflepuffs versus the Slytherins. Even though he'd usually only cheer Gryffindor, he had to grudgingly admit the other houses, even Slytherin, had great players and that house specifically was armed with smashing strategies. It took Daphne nearly a year of insulting and taunting him for him to see it. Not that he needed any help from a dratted snake.

* * *

"Hermione- Hey Mione, focus!" Cho admonished and groaned for the fifth time this hour as the brunette sped past the rest while playing her part, sheepishly looking back at the four other members.

Yes, four and not three, as Hermione invited Luna and her flute to join them in the room of requirements, their practice room, for a certain piece that required a flute's magic touch, a peculiar piece known as 'Curtain Fall, Chapter K by Nicode' Hermione had modified to suit a chamber ensemble instead of an orchestra and an opera singer. She had no clue where in the world they'd manage to find the latter, much less form a decently sized orchestra.

Despite developing it herself, to her friends' pleasure and amazement, she messed up the rhythm and her sounds came out either too forced, abrupt due to her tensed bow hand. Said bow even nearly crossed the violin's bridge once or twice, a rookie mistake, no, an act of blasphemy, she hadn't committed since she was 8! And yet here she was, making her and her violin cower in the face of a stupid book- a book that held Voldemort's soul and marked her for dead- but still.

"Oh my…" Luna placed a hand to her cheek while staring at Hermione.

"What's wrong?"

"She's having an internal monologue again." Luna sighed, despite the fun she was having. It really was great practicing with the group, and she could see why the three standing and letting their instruments rest on the seats followed the brunette's lead, but today just wasn't her day.

"Ah." Daphne and Harry hummed in understanding.

"How would you know?" Cho, the veer inquisitive one, turned to the smaller blonde and asked her.

"Her aura's flashing all the colors of the rainbow. It's quite entertaining actually, it reminds me of that one time I ingested psychedelic mushrooms by mistake and saw everything around me pulse in rainbow spectrum auras…" She finished with a tiny grin that had the rest laughing nervously, slightly worried for the girl who was so casual about ingesting a hallucinatory agent.

"Now that you mention it, I can read some thoughts if I focus hard enough on the surface of her mind." Harry mused while Daphne grimaced.

"I wouldn't recommend it- it's rather jumbled up, but we could get her some strawberries and hot cocoa from the kitchen to cheer her up. Merlin knows she needs it."

"Sure, but can we finish practice instead? I've got a friendly Quidditch match after this."

"Ah that's right, I forgot about that. Ron challenged you again?"

He confirmed Daphne's guess with a small laugh which she smiled at.

"Alright then, who's going to knock her out of it this time?"

"Knock her out?" They weren't going to hurt Hermione, right?

"Observe, young Ravenclaw." Daphne spoke with a sly grin making its way onto her face, much to the blonde's confusion. She was even more confused when Harry and Cho struggled to hold back laughter and snorted amusedly.

Stepping towards the dazed and contemplative brunette who stared far off to her left, Daphne seized the chance to point her wand towards the brunette and utter aquamenti, watching with satisfaction as a jet of water shot out and sprayed Hermione, soaking her face and hair, and most importantly snapping her out of her trance as she spluttered and coughed, nearly falling off her chair, before glaring at the Slytherin. At that point, Cho and Harry and Luna dissolved into a small fit of giggles, which evolved into full blown laughter when the brunette's previously wet hair dried with a snap of her finger and puffed up like a bird's plumage.

"I'm stealing your hair straightener."

"Who said I have one? This dear, is my natural beauty." Daphne replied as she smugly flipped her fabulous and gleaming flaxen blonde hair nonchalantly over her shoulder.

All Hermione could do was pout childishly before picking up her violin once again, and grinning at them, feeling much more focused than when they had first started practice.

After all, there was nothing to worry about, she reiterated to her fretting mind, willing it to shut up for at least this hour before it drove her mad.

* * *

"When are you planning on clearing the Nargles away from Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore?" Luna uttered, her airy voice already low enough not to cause any disturbances while holding the hem of her brunette friend's shirt and occasionally pulling her back if she got too near an… unsavory, possibly cursed book while browsing through the restricted isles of the castle's library

"As soon as I find what else can kill this big snake… Cho's book only gave us the rooster option."

"How about putting a mirror in front of it?"

"I don't know if I'm willing to take that risk." She shuddered and after nearly half an hour of perusing, climbing on top of bookshelves before promptly falling- thank Merlin for cushioning charms- without avail, Luna dragged the silently protesting girl to a table and sat her down, promptly pushing her chair in before taking the seat beside her.

"At this rate, wrackspurts will turn your brain into a sponge. You wouldn't want a sponge for a brain, would you Hermione?" Luna's humorous tone was tinged with seriousness- despite this, Hermione still slipped a sheepish smile while staring down at the scratched wooden table and chuckled lowly.

"No, I suppose not. Perhaps we could turn the beast's mind into mush with the wave of a wand." She suggested offhandedly, snickering to show how insane the idea sounded to her. Therefore she was surprised Luna took out a parchment and quill and jotted it down.

"L-luna… are you serious?"

"We shall brainstorm; put down all our ideas, even the silliest of our brain farts that those mangy wrackspurts even cause, yes?" She asked hopefully, grinning with purpose and satisfaction that Hermione had to pretend a coughing fit to mask her laughter. Her mood shifted from a worried orange to a dim yellow. It made her own aura shift to match hers in color, soon enough.

"Alright, Miss Lovegood. You ought to put down the mirror idea as well…"

"By the way, where is the rest of your quartet?" Hermione smiled fondly at what many of the students called the four of them, as they were thick as thieves nearly every waking moment- occasionally sleeping too, whenever they had sleepovers in the room of requirements.

"Daphne and Cho are finishing up their revisions for our midterms, as well as helping Harry and Ron out, not to mention helping out some house members. I presume you're long done?"

"The Nargles were plenty of help, I reckon."

"Good to know… hmmm how about transfiguring an object into a rooster?"

"That's rather difficult."

"I'll do it. It might be a desperate last measure. It'll take a few weeks but… I must."

"Are you desperate enough?" Luna asked after a brief pause, watching Hermione turn away from yet another fruitless book search and tiredly rub at her eyes. From her place, Luna could already see dark circles forming under the brunette's bloodshot eyes, chapped lips pursed and frown marring her fair complexion from distressing thoughts.

Her worry only intensified when the brunette's tremulous chocolate eyes met hers.

Behind the shields she had meticulously built for at least 2 years , images of an inky morphed face that screeched at her venomously, declaring her death played in flashes. She quickly shook them away with a shudder Luna easily noticed.

"I'm… scared. I-I don't want me or anyone else in this castle, especially my friends, to end like those petrified. I can't imagine myself just staying there, f-frozen all the time, or w-worse, getting killed if I don't happen to be wearing those glasses…" Stutters appearing anew, she had let her barriers down for the blonde to see just how the ordeal was affecting her brunette. She was surprised, worried and humbled to find out Hermione was genuinely afraid and showed her so, but hid it extremely well behind her dry humor and constant action.

Yet, she couldn't stand to see her, role model, dare she say it, feel and look as saddened and worried, and immediately brought the petite girl for a hug, wrapping her arms around the surprised girl's neck and back, the latter eventually relaxing into it.

"Heh, I can't believe I'm letting a first year comfort me." She scoffed thickly before letting a grin slip out.

"Why, I'm simply helping out my elders by ridding you of the excess of Nargles that starting plaguing your head." She squeezed a bit tighter before letting go of the grinning and chuckling Gryffindor, the blonde elated she caused this change in her friend. Part of her took childish pride in knowing she could make her laugh besides her quartet members.

* * *

Hermione wished she hadn't jinxed them back in the library. Damn her and her stupid, retched mind.

Of the worst possibilities, she came close to it at this very moment, and oh how she wished she had been the one frozen stiff, but the world was cruel that way.

Because instead of going back to her room as planned, she was holding a stiffened blonde in her arms, her tears plopping on the latter's shirt and sweater. Those tears quickly came after the shock, terror, and realization that slithered over her like the very beast of a snake she saw peeking out of one of the ventilation pipes, only avoiding its eyes because Luna stood in her way- to protect her.

She didn't deserve protecting, especially after what happened to the blonde.

"I-I have to get you to Madame Pomfrey… you…you're gonna be okay…" She muttered, probably to herself more than the blonde with eyes that portrayed her mild, peaceful demeanor and made Hermione's heart accelerate with hope, once she saw the life still brimming brightly in them, and aura, though frozen into a shocked milky white, is still visible.

"You're still alive, thank Merlin for those glasses… Alright, snap out of it Granger…" She didn't care if Luna could hear her talk to herself, she needed this pep talk or she was going to lose it and bawl like a helpless child right there and then.

Unfortunately, she barely got to sit up the frozen blonde before she felt a violent thwack cause a hairline fracture on the back of her skull and knock her out cold on top of Luna's marble cold stomach, a bit of blood from the fresh tear on the back of her head leaking and staining the marble floor, much to the assailant's irritation and worry.

He had the urge to chew his nails, but had to carry away the brunette to the snake's lair along with the Weaselette to get their show on the road. Lest he gets crucioed so badly he'll become another Longbottom.

With a groan to himself, Peter Pettigrew roughly hauled the brunette's fragile frame over his plump shoulder, the only relief to his damaged conscience that Master didn't have his male followers present to further traumatize the doe eyed child who only meant well, except for his master whom she already eliminated once. Being on his side, he constantly repeated to himself- some sacrifices were to be made, like this one.

It was with sheer luck that he failed to notice the small cat that darted from the brunette's abandoned satchel. A cat with a mission whose responsibility outweighed the tiny creature tenfold.

Then again, it didn't matter how impossible the situation was when it came to protecting her master.


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu was about to rabidly attack the stupid rat man, but realized it would only get both of them in more trouble. With hurried and silent paw steps, she soon sprinted to the first student she could find that was familiar with her master. It was sheer luck she rounded the corner and nearly slipped under the legs of one Pansy Parkinson who was lazily walking to the library with a slightly dismayed Draco.

"Isn't that Granger's stupid cat?" Draco sneered lightly, a mischievous smirk painting his lips as he attempted to grab its tail, only to have her hiss and claw his hand.

Ignoring his pained yelp, Pansy inquisitively looked down at the cat that was nudging its head against her leg and running back to where it came from with an urgent mewl.

"I think it wants me to follow her…" With that, she took off after the cat, curiosity and the slightest bit of worry for said cat's owner taking over.

"Pansy don't bother it's just a stupid cat! Ah bullocks…" Seeing as his yell was futile, he chased after his friend, glaring at the mangy cat along the way.

The black haired girl stopped cold at the sight of a frozen Ravenclaw, a bit of blood pooled unevenly on the right side of her body.

"What the- that's Lovegood…" She cautiously walked and kneeled down the blonde with distressed and widened eyes, and upon touching her ice cold and frozen hand, she realized Luna had been petrified. But she didn't have any wounds.

"Where did the blood come from?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lovegood was petrified, not wounded. Whose blood could that be…?"

'It couldn't be… no that's impossible.' As much as she tried, she couldn't dismiss the miniscule yet distressing possibility of the blood belonging to a certain Gryffindor.

"I guess the heir's even hunting down lunatics now." He chuckled briefly at his own joke but Pansy's acrid glare shut him up.

She then turned back to the cat who was frantic in getting the message through to them.

"It's good you found her, we'll get her to Madame Pomfrey, but are you lost or something? I know it's painstaking to spot the shortest student at Hogwarts, but I'm sure you'll find her sooner or later- she's probably looking for you too."

'Damn it, she just doesn't get it!' The cat had the urge to claw a pole tear some curtains in frustration, before getting the idea- Daphne, Hermione's close friend was in the same house as this human! She would help and call Harry and Cho, the former would understand her easily!

With that in mind, she nudged the Slytherin once more and, glad she got the message to follow again, took off behind the speedy cat, leaving Draco to take the fae loving girl to the infirmary.

"Why should I do it? I was at least hoping it would've been Granger-" he whined petulantly and muttered darkly afterwards, unaware Pansy had hear him and abruptly halted in her tracks. Draco barely managed to finish his sentence before getting a face-full of an enraged Pansy Parkinson roughly poking his chest.

"Listen here, Draco. I'm sick of your whining and sneering and eating up whatever your precious father shoves down your throat. At least hate non-purebloods because you have a good reason. Heck, you think you're so much better than muggleborns? Look at the blood there and tell me what wizard or witch it belongs to. Oh, you don't know? Of course you wouldn't. Just get her to the infirmary and don't talk to me until you get your head out of your ass!" She screamed and turned away with a huff, chasing the cat who looked like it was smirking before both disappeared and left behind a shell shocked Draco who might as well have been petrified.

His mouth opening and closing, he stood in his spot, shell shocked before looking back at the girl laying in someone else's puddle of blood. With a growl and frown, he kicked the wall in anger at how Pansy, his own friend told him off. This was all Granger fault, he knew it somehow! He ought to tell his father about this…

But what if she's right? Thoughts of his father right after her scolding began to give life to the seed of doubt Pansy planted in his mind before he shook his head and headed towards the first year.

She was a pureblood, albeit blood traitor, so if that wouldn't matter in the end, then at least she was a blonde, and blonds needed to stick together, he reasoned before getting to help her.

After what felt like hours chasing the frantic Bombay cat, Pansy finally saw it run around a startled Daphne's legs, and she understood then, with trepidation, that Hermione really could be in trouble. As she ran between Daphne and Pansy, the former looked oddly at the latter who stood there breathing heavily, flustered with her flushed cheeks and disheveled short black hair.

"Hello Pansy,"

"Daphne!" That came out a bit too strongly, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"I...think Granger's in trouble. And the cat knows something about it."

"The cat...Natsu... How would you know?" Despite being friends with the often cruel Slytherin, she immediately had her guard up and narrowed her eyes suspiciously, as it wasn't the first time a fellow house mate- believing it a sin to befriend muggleborns or Gryffindors- had tried pranking her using her brunette as leverage.

"It led us to where Luna was lying petrified and a puddle of blood that wasn't hers, I had Draco take her to the infirmary and followed it, so here I am." during her recounting, Daphne's eyes were widening exponentially and her panic was rising with each word until by the time she was done, the blonde had her by the hand, pulling her along in her swift sprint to the Gryffindor dormitories.

"We need to see Harry, come on Pansy, Natsu!" The cat didn't need to be told twice and practically zoomed ahead of them.

"Wait! How are two Slytherins going to get into a dorm full of Gryffindorks?" She tried to tug the blonde to stop, but was only successful for a second, enough for Daphne to scoff amusedly at her.

"You can start by not calling them Gryffindorks, and don't worry, they know Natsu and I and since she trusts you they'll let you in. You didn't prank or bully any of them though, right?" She added the last one as an afterthought to which the black haired girl smirked slyly, worrying and amusing Daphne simultaneously.

"Nothing they can trace back to me."

"Spoken like a true Slytherin." Both girls exchanged smug smirks before grim expressions befitting the current situation wiped away the short-lived amusement.

"Furari Tempus"

"Weird password..." Pansy muttered and ignored the strange looks she was getting, glad none were too hostile. It looks like Pansy really was proficient at working incognito.

"Where's Harry?" She urgently asked a random passerby that happened to be Neville, who after failing to say anything swiftly pointed up to the boys' dormitory.

"Sh-should I get him for you?" He asked, knowing girls couldn't go up to the boy's dorm without sliding back down, with the same applied vice versa.

"Actually, he'll probably come down himself." She said as she watched Natsu zoom up the stairs with inhumane speed, and seconds later watch Harry almost trip down nearly barrel into Daphne.

"H-hermione's been kidnapped!" He yelled out to Daphne and Pansy's face, but obviously the whole common room heard him loud and clear. Not a second passed before the room descended in pandemonium with shocked exclamations, the loudest being Daphne's and Ron's.

"What!?"

"Fuck! So the blood was hers!"

"Blood? What Blood?" Many of the Gryffindors now gathered by the three teens, tension running high.

Harry quickly scribbled a message onto a paper he folded into a paper airplane and charmed it to fly to Cho and have her get the headmaster and depute here immediately.

He then went off in an explanation briefing whoever bothered listening on the situation, making sure omit any mention of Voldemort being alive, replacing his name with heir of Slytherin.

Many of course were very skeptical of the event being true, but seeing the infuriated ice princess on the brink of tears, and Pansy frowning severely kept them from turning their backs on the distressing situation.

Having Cho Chang burst in with Headmaster Dumbledore, Depute McGonagall and Professor Flitwick was the final nail in the coffin to prove Gryffindor's little lioness was indeed in peril and that the heir had made their move, active as of now.

Many shuddered and even shook their heads lightly, coming to this haunting realization. To make things worse, Dumbledore sighed heavily, stating: "Argus Filch has just reported writings on the wall in the east hall. The heir has taken more than one to the chambers."

"More than one!?"

"Ginny…" Ron paled and nearly fainted had Percy not been beside him to steady his brother, not that he was faring much better.

"No wonder I couldn't find her, not even on the Quidditch pitch, and I've been looking everywhere for her! Please tell me you're joking!" The sheer devastation in the youngest male Weasely's wailing voice made the three adults flinch and frown gravely.

"I'm afraid I don't joke of such matters, but there remains mystery as to who the other-"

"It's H-hermione… a-after Luna was petrified." Daphne looked down as she told this to the headmaster, voice shaking.

The other Slyhterin relayed her blonde friend with rare sympathy, placing a hand on her shoulder while Harry hugged her numb frame, the boy not far from crying either.

"We have to go get them and stop this monster!" Cho yelled out furiously, fists shaking as many students chorused in agreement with the Ravenclaw, even the emotional Slytherin.

"What you can do, is allow us to deal with the situation and remain safe by evacuating the castle."

"Like hell we will! We're her friends!" Harry uncharacteristically swore and Daphne fiercely voiced her agreement, staring straight into Dumbledore's pale twinkle-less eyes.

'Where were you when we protected the stone? I won't let you do the same thing this year. Hermione may trust you, but I don't.' The daring blonde spoke to him through the rushed mental collection that made the old wizard's eyes widen and narrow suspiciously at the Slytherin, refusing to admit the fault he may have played part of both this year and the last.

Dumbledore frowned at the grumbling noises that raised in volume slowly but surely, spurred on by the present musicians' rage. It most definitely hindered the headmaster and Minerva, when their reprimanding voices were drowned out by curious students gathering in front of said common room, thanks to the fast spread gossip of two notorious Gryffindor girls who stood and watched the increasing masses smugly, relaying smiles to the pleasantly surprised trio.

Daphne even looked perplexed, to which Parvati quirked an eyebrow and Lavender mouthed.

'She's our friend too.'

With a soft smile, Cho thanked them with a nod, and they nodded back, wishing them good luck.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore immediately silenced the masses with a sonorous he cast with the beaded wand at his throat, making everyone stare up at the wizened headmaster.

"You will return to your dorms and await any further instructions, while we devise a plan and deal with the situation."

"We're helping-"

"That is enough Miss Greengrass! What could you possibly do, facing that beast! We will not allow any more students to perish!" Dumbledore looked down at the defiant Slytherin, both his and the blonde's eyes gleaming as they faced off in a stare down.

"Any more?! You can't just leave them down there!"

"We will not, Miss Greengrass, I assure you, but you must allow more competent adult witches and wizards to handle the situation." McGonagall attempted to placate the righteously furious masses, while Flitwick seemed hard pressed to cast cheering charms.

'I don't recall you handling much last year until Hermione did something about it.' Cho groused; even she who holds the utmost respect for authority, with the influence of the quartet, was beginning to doubt McGonagall and Dumbledore's words, but she knew they were fighting a losing battle then. So with a heavy heart, she placed a placating hand on the agitated Daphne and Harry's shoulders, looking into their eyes meaningfully, to which harry grudgingly nodded with a frown while Daphne turned her face away and held her tongue, fists still clenched.

"Now that that's resolved, please keep your calm and pack your belongings, you'll be sent to your homes according to emergency protocol by tomorrow. The prefects will be there to help you and dinner will be served in the common rooms so that no one walks the halls."

* * *

The first thing she heard when coming to was the constant dripping of water droplets, as if a water faucet were loose. It came from many sources, and often she heard small splashes, trickles and running streams.

Then she began hearing muffle voices. A crack on the asphalt. Whimpers and pained cries. Theses voices eventually became clear enough to understand the full sentences being shouted.

"I can't believe it… you had one job, you insufferable rat!" A familiar childish squeak echoed with uncharacteristic hatred and venom worthy of horror movies, as a male voice painfully whimpered and sniveled, begging for the first voice to stop, right before it screamed in agony.

"And you couldn't even do it right! Crucio!" Another scream followed after the furious hitch; she swore she even heard it retch..

"You were supposed to eliminate suspects and evidence- but now the whole bloody joke of a school knows!" Another blast of the spell so hateful that she could feel the black aura shooting to the tortured individual and had her shiver in fear before gaining more consciousness.

"Ngh…" The noises were enough to have her heavy eyelids slowly flutter open, still blurred until they focused on the small form of Ginerva Weasely, arrogantly and aggressively pointing her wand at the cowering form of a short, balding man covered in his own sweat and blood, pathetically begging for mercy.

Fear, shock, confusion… so many emotions gripped her and tightened her chest as she was unable to vocalize her reaction to the surreal scene unraveling before her. Her eyes slowly widened and breath got caught in her throat as she saw the supposedly innocent, sweet 11 year old's face morph into a cross between a smirk and a sneer, livid frown creasing her smooth forehead. Feeling, no, seeing the sheer malevolence that poured from the girl in dark smoldering waves, almost completely shadowing her original blue and orange hue, made her cringe and drive herself into the wall her back was propped against.

Except when she did, the sound of clinking alerted both her and the sadistic thing possessing the red head.

She quickly looked down at her limbs to see them chained to the wall her back was propped against and mentally cursed at being trapped before immediately drawing back her frantic eyes onto the unexpected aggressor.

The only relatively positive thing that came from having the latter's smirk widen into a smile of absolutely sinful proportions and eyes gleam with desire to maim was the brunette finally pinpointing what she felt then.

"Hermione Granger. A pleasure of you to finally join us."

Overwhelming terror.

* * *

'Damn it, what about Hermione/Ginny!?' Eating anything while those two were down there starving made the small group's stomachs churn unpleasantly, appetites waning.

The only relief is that the professors are already working on tracking down the chamber, but the fact that it's been a day with no news is unsettling.

Harry looked around and saw Ron sitting in the corner, brooding alone. He was about to call him over when Daphne tugged at his shirt.

"Look there." She muttered, pointing at Percy who slowly walked to Ron's side sheepishly, placing a hesitant hand on his brother's shoulder to get the lanky red head's attention and start a hushed conversation.

With a shrug, Ron budged a little to make room for his brother to sit down, his frown softening the longer the curly haired rule abiding red head spoke. Daphne looked at both with soft eyes before sharing a knowing smile with Harry as he sat back down.

"Those two are faring better, thank Merlin. But what about the twins?" Cho sat by them, done visiting Luna in the infirmary.

"They've been strangely quiet, and troubled, which is pretty unusual with them joking around almost all the time."

"Even jokers can feel sadness, you know." Harry interjected as they nodded uncomfortably, keeping an eye out for the two fourth years in hopes of cheering them up.

Fruitless minutes of looking around did them no good, so they set out to roam the halls as discretely as they could with Harry's cape, already antsy enough from pacing around in the common room like caged animals for far too long. Despite getting out of the common room safely, they halted in the middle of the halls, confused as to how they'd track the unruly pair down.

It was after some troubled sighs that Harry remembered a spell Hermione performed when they met at the train two years ago and tried his best to be as quiet as possible.

"Point me to George Weasely." And with relieved sighs they were off again, only stopping along the way to 'admire' the bloody writings left by the culprit they wholeheartedly believed to be Voldemort, and continued their now somber and hurried trek to spot the two standing outside the door to Minerva McGonagall's office, a plastic ear being held on the wood near the handle.

"What the- Fred, George!" Cho whispered urgently, running to the two who greeted the three with nods and smiles that didn't quite reach their mischievous green-auburn eyes.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"We ought to be telling you that. Mind lending us an ear?" Daphne replied with a straight face and was promptly rewarded with a slap to the back of the head by an unamused Cho, leaving the three boys to snicker, before sobering once more.

"You're not going to like what you're hearing… but here, huddle up."

"And stay under that cloak." With three nods from the children, they did as the twins told them.

"Well what do you suggest we do Minerva? As Deputee Headmistress it's your call." The squeaky voice that belonged to Flitwick was urgent but held its recurrent professionalism.

"I wish it were- that damned Lucius didn't feel it was enough to strip away Dumbledore's position and try to take him to enquiry at the Wizengamot but even convinced the bloody counsel to suspend our positions as teachers and heads."

"Th-that's preposterous! How would we rescue Hermione and Ginny from this heir?"

"Voldemort, Flitwick. Hermione herself and her friends figured it out a while before this incident." Her voice softened when Flitwick gasped and followed up with the obvious question.

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"Albus and I, we simply shrugged them off, too busy following our own leads, but we shouldn't have underestimated them. In any case, I'm not going to sit around here and wait for two of my cubs to perish under that bloody bastard! As soon as Albus comes back with the location of the chamber, we'll head there and rescue them. We'll prepare at least two back up teams- have every professor ready for the worst, if he truly does come back at full power. You, Professor Snape, the Headmaster and I will be the first to go. Anything else?"

"That sounds good. I'll have the rest of the professors guard the students and prepare themselves until then, although, when will the time come? Surely we can't afford to wait for long."

Silence reigned in the room for enough time that the students outside suspected they apparated away, until they heard the barely audible words of the feline animagus.

"I'm not sure… even if we were to search for the location, our combined efforts would take us a week at the very least."

"Th-they'd be dead by then…"

"Not if we have anything to say!" Fred and George grunted and burst in the room much to the other three's confusion and panic.

"What the- Fred, George!?"

"We know where the room is- but we'll tell you if you let us come with you both."

"B-but we'd be too many then!"

"What about strength in numbers?"

"It will only be a hindrance as Voldemort needs only one spell to eliminate you- even if it hits you by accident, and we can't protect that many. I'm sorry, but I refuse to place any more students in danger. By withholding information, you'd be putting the two girls in even more risk!"

"…We only just found out, and came to you"

"We were going to give it, whether you'd let us through or not."

"We're not so stubborn to the point of endangering our house mates,"

"Although we are Weaselys, Fred. She must have thought it at least!"

"Indeed, George." Their impish smirks were back, much to the occupants' amusement and exasperation.

"So, the last we saw our bushy haired friend was-"

"In the girl's bathroom on the second floor, before somewhat disappearing."

"It's possible then that the-"

"Chamber is hidden!" McGonagall and the three cloaked 2nd years completed the sentence for George, the latter relieved they were unheard by the no nonsense professor. Neither did the hatted transfiguration teacher hear three sets of feet hurriedly scurrying away from the room and sprint rabidly to the bathroom, right after Harry whispered a hurried thanks to the deceptively clever Weasely twins who not only gave them a lead, but potent back up as well.

"I'm shocked brother dear wasn't the only one to complete my sentence this time around."

"Could it be others can read our minds too now?" Fred faux gasped with a hand on his chest.

"I wouldn't be surprised- you always were the weaker occlumens- Oy!" He received a playful hit to the hit before both turned to simultaneously look at the two baffled and now newly determined professors, throwing them a genuine but small smile.

"Best of Luck. I'm sure you'll get them back safely."

"We wouldn't expect any less from our dear Hogwarts professors." They were rewarded with Minerva's rare smile and Flitwick's bubbly laughter before both turned serious, drawing their wands, and order the two to scurry away and guard their dorms, making sure the other students were safe and accounted for.

"Will do, professor." And with that, they shut the door once more.

"Excellent, now let's get Snape and Septima and head there, Flitwick."

"On it." They both summoned their patronuses, Minerva's being a tabby cat, her animagus, and Flitwick's being a wild boar. Praying fervently they, and their headmaster, the only man Voldemort feared, would make it in time.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're no fun, Mudblood. Keeping a full body shield around you for so long. I can't even play with you…" Tom, inhabiting Ginny's body, cooed at the unyielding brunette who merely glared heatedly at him, shaking slightly from fear and adrenalin. Her lack of reaction made him sneer and her and slam her shield forcefully once again, to which she grunted and frowned, beginning to sweat from the exertion. It's been a few hours now since she's wandlessly put the protection of the protego sphere around herself, finding it one of the easiest wandless spells in her book besides Wingardium Leviosa.

It was luck she'd need the very first spell she had attempted in her life, the one that kept her alive back home, in this very predicament. Even exhausted, she could hold this spell through the night, and now with him taunting her, she growled faintly and stubbornly kept the shield up, confident with her anger, fear and adrenalin powering it all at once she'll easily last a day, if only to piss him/her off further.

She refused to wound Ginny's body, even if that thing was inside it. So how in Merlin's name was she going to eliminate it? Or at least ward it off? There also remained the more pressing matter of an 80ft Basilisk attempting to murder the school's muggleborns to boot.

One good thing was even Voldemort was tired after torturing this 'Rat man' as he is using an 11 year old's magical stores, no matter how powerful his spells were. Perhaps Ginny's soul fighting him from the inside had something to do with it; when Riddle directed his attention to her and was about to act, she saw his black aura recede and the red/blue hues of the girl retaliate violently. Resulting often in nearly an hour of stalling and magical stores wasted.

Hermione was immensely proud Ginny hadn't given up yet, and was hell bent on protecting her friends. She was a bit surprised why she didn't mind Riddle torturing 'Pettigrew.' Knowing they wouldn't get anywhere before Voldy restored his magical stores, she tried to strike up a conversation, as foolish as it sounded.

"It looks like both you and Ginny hate that man…"

"Ah so the mudblood speaks… considering you'll be dead by sunrise and I can't complete my resurrection without getting my hands on the diary that bumbling excuse of a rat- Scabbers, or Pettigrew, you could call him a piece of shit for all I care- failed to acquire along with you, I'll humor you. He is a waste of space, despite being a pureblood he's probably worse off than most of the wizarding community." She ground out, still glaring at the unconscious man surrounded by his own bile and feces before sitting near the brunette- well, as near as her shields allowed him/her to be.

She made sure to reinforce her occlumency shields and hide her shock and disgust Ron's rat could have been a hidden animagus and slight smugness at the fact that the diary was in her possession and she was currently siphoning away the soul energy he had spent months gathering from it to power her own shields. As long as she hid this with her aura up she'd be fine… she hoped.

"He's not a rat though…" She had to be sure it really was Scabbers.

"His animagus form is, stupid girl." She huffed, a bit miffed at being called stupid but kept her silence. It wouldn't do well to anger him and make his aura spike, or blow her cover in the process.

'What if he doesn't leave Ginny's body unless he gets that diary?'

"What…what happens to Ginny if you get your body…?"

"She dies, of course."

She held back a gasp and pushed herself up away from the maliciously grinning possessed ginger.

"You… Isn't it enough you've poisoned her mind all this time already!?"

"Nothing will be enough until you all bow to my feet, until my power exceeds that of Merlin himself!"

"You can't even match Dumbledore's, and you call me a fool!?" She screamed, now furious with this wretched being that sucked off the life of two of his friends like a leach.

In her moment of ire, she failed to mask her surrounding aura well enough, and said wretched being knew exactly of his diary's fate.

'Shit… He's so mad his eyes turned crimson..' She tried not to gulp and put on a brave enough front.

"You… little shit! You had my diary all along! Bas-"

"Summon that thing and I'll make this blow up!" She cut off her livid opponent with her own growl and yell, nothing but dead seriousness in her fiery chocolate eyes.

"You couldn't you ridiculous little mudblood." He scoffed arrogantly at her, and she forced herself to imitate his arrogance as best as she could.

"I can actually, I've been sucking away its energy all this time, I can easily suck it dry or put in so much energy it'll explode in our faces." After the first few words, her smugness came naturally, much to her private astonishment. She'll blame her adrenalin for that.

'How long do I have to stall? Daphne, Harry, Cho, anyone! Hurry up already!' She thought gritting her teeth, and seeing the disbelief in her opponent's eyes, she clutched the book tighter and accelerated the rate she was absorbing energy from it, and was rewarded with widening eyes and gaping mouth.

"Wh-what! You- How dare you!?" That, she expected. She probably expected him wanting to understand how she managed to do it- not that she'd tell him it had to do with her aura reading ability.

But she definitely didn't expect Ginny's body lunging at her, and pinning her to the floor while she tried to rabidly claw at her face.

She was so terror stricken that she nearly froze instead of retaliating, but forced herself after one swipe at her cheek painfully snapped her out of it. During this short debacle, the brunette heard him hissing incoherently and realized after hearing answering hisses that the Basilisk has come out in response to his master's anger.

Things did not bode well for Hermione.

She managed to kick away the red head as far as she could with her chained leg and immediately shut her eyes while casting a shield simultaneously and huddling against the wall, having no clue how else to escape her situation. Those damned magical chains just didn't seem to break, unless… she could do what she threatened to do with the diary to break free before Riddle or the Basilisk have her head.

'What if I don't have enough energy to keep fighting?' Was the one thought that came to her and that she disregard moments later. If she didn't break free now she'll be that Basilisk's damned appetizer.

'Steady… Now!' Willing her magic to shoot from her limbs, she broke the chains after they overheat, accidentally singing the skin in contact with the now useless shackles lying at her feet. Lacking time to even yelp in pain, the brunette sprinted like no tomorrow to the nearest column she could find and slid behind it, holding her breath and shutting her eyes tight, trying to control her erratic panting.

'Okay quick, do the thing you do when you used to run away from Fraudish…' With that one thought running over and over again in her mind, she summoned a good part of the magic she possessed to silence all her movements, followed by a disillusionment spell where she for once thanked the heavens for the feeling of having a cracked egg spilled along her spine- it meant the spell worked wandlessly. Lastly, she made sure not to repeat her mistake and muffled her aura to the point that any aura reader would see her as a corpse- hopefully.

She dimmed the book's aura along with hers while looking around for an exit- any exit by slinking around the room, and trying her best to avoid the damned beast lurking around with occasional hisses around as well, grateful, Ginny's rant to herself was somewhat distracting it- it looked like inhabiting a 12 year old's body had him throw childish tantrums as well- lifesaving ones, for her.

She silently cursed to herself and huddled up once more behind a pillar trying to figure out a plan. She had no idea how long it would take for help to arrive. If she wasn't confident in her friends and Dumbledore, she would have given up on any semblance of it long ago. Nevertheless time was running short especially when she looked around the stone column and worriedly watched Ginny's original aura flickering. The more she stalled the more her mind would get damaged.

She stifled her anger and frustration the moment they flared, not too keen on letting Voldy spot her and his bloody diary- ah that reminds her, she ought to continue sucking off some energy, and later think of killing that stupid beast.

'What had I written on that list with Luna again…? Transfigure a rooster? Conjure up a mirror? How the bloody hell am I supposed to do those without getting found and killed? I can't even transfigure living beings! Damn it I should have learned and practiced more instead of wasting my time!' She swallowed nervously, chancing a hasty peak across her hiding spot to the snake now slithering close to its master, search fruitless.

'I can't risk looking into its eyes, or else it's game over…' she bit her finger in thought while occasionally peeking out from her hiding spot.

After 5 more minutes of stagnant observation, she took deep breaths and with one last burst of determination, ran out, making sure to avoid noisily stepping into puddles.

'I'll use the one spell I'm sure will work wandlessly- Wingardium Leviosa!' She yelled out in her mind while sprinting, willing shards and rocks to shoot from the ground and straight to where she estimated the beast's eyes to be.

The pained screech, writhing and blood splattered on the floor that followed nearly made her cheer aloud as she immediately retreated back behind another column now closer to the infuriated but pale and swaying possessed ginger and equally livid beast. She chanced a look into the creature's eyes through a puddle, relieved its blood smeared eyes were tightly shut.

One step down.

Now how in the world would she breach its magic impervious skin? Much less kill it. Watching it open and close its mouth gave the girl both an idea and a fright from the humongous fans jutting out. She's going to need a lot more energy to take it down now. She sucked even more energy from the diary, but realized how huge of a misstep it was, as Ginny gasped and collapsed to her knees before whimpering and curling up on herself on the cold hard marble floor.

"G-ginny!" She yelled out in shock, alerting both the beast and the new comers that literally dropped in the room making their own noisy scuffle, which infuriated the blinded snake and made it lunge toward the entrance where her friends, covered in soot and cobwebs stood flabbergasted and terrified at the behemoth undulating towards them with speeds it shouldn't be capable of with its intimidating size.

"MOVE!" Hermione screeched so loudly her voice cracked as she waved her hands vigorously from left to right in the motion of a wave, pulling- no throwing- the three students toward her and away from the spot where stone shattered less than a second later. They all landed and tumbled right behind her, staring stupefied at the snake that had almost consumed them in one bite, looking around wildly and hissing furiously.

"Oh Merlin…" Their breathing was loud enough already, and Hermione was glad she cast a sound bubble around them.

"Hermione cast a bubble… we can talk…"

"Not for long- it will sense us eventually."

"You… you idiots!"

"H-hermione?" They stared up at their friend, dumbfounded to hear her insult them for the first time.

With her back to them, she craned her neck to face them with her spontaneous anger and adrenalin.

"How could you just stumble in!? Y-you almost got k-k-" The words got stuck in her throat as she roughly swallowed and breathed in deeply to calm her frayed nerves

"Let's just get Ginerva and think of an escape route…"

"Hermione, what happened to you wrists and face…?" Daphne was the first to get up and take a hold of the brunette's bruised and wounded limbs before the latter had the chance to flinch or back away.

"D-don't... It's Nothing, I got away, now let's just get out of here and leave. Please." The stutter less reply was terse but desperate. She needed to get to Ginny and make sure she's alive, that Tom wasn't just tearing apart the red head's soul to get back at her.

"I have an idea on how to distract it-" Cho began and Hermione almost immediately nodded once gazing into her eyes, having the utmost trust in the Ravenclaw.

'It's that little wandless trick'

'It's more than a little trick- I don't think even grown witches or wizards could do it as easily.' Hints of pride and fascination were laced in Hermione's tone that made the girl of Japanese origin smile before her friend spoke out loud.

"Alright Ch-cho, distract it for me please, we'll only have one window to get her and hide somewhere else again." She braced herself against the pillar, quickly glancing at her two other friends, insinuating they should follow her lead.

Cho then raised her hands, lifting many huge boulders off the ground and even ripping out tiles and rocks or shaping those on the wall to extend slightly in a way to block the beast's path, before launching those rocks- much to the awe of the other three- towards the blindly slithering beast that was thrown back from the impact, screeching in shock and renewed fury, following the source of sound from the rest of the rocks Cho sent crashing towards the wall opposite to where they were going.

"Go!" She practically flashed toward the unconscious girl, trying to shake her awake, but to no avail.

"Damn it- wake up!" She half-yelled and pleaded, taking her wand from the girl's pocket, and immediately casting whatever diagnostic and enervating spells she read in books of saw madame Pomfrey perform, too busy to enjoy the rush of power holding her wand restored in her. The only thing she was filled with after several failed attempts and curses was despair, until Harry gently pulled her away and told her to wait, pointing at Daphne and Cho examining the girl.

"Don't worry, she's alive and breathing, but her pulse is very weak. She's not waking up because she's exhausted-"

"N-no! Her a-aura… her aura's collapsing, i-it's because of- You!" She yelled once she saw the tall Hogwarts robed figure appearing before them, smiling sinisterly in all his arrogance and smugness.

She would have lunged at him had Harry not been holding her back.

"What the-"

"Who are you? I've never seen you in the Slytherin dorms."

"To think one of my own house would be down here… what sad times these days have come to… Pray tell they haven't allowed any mudbloods in, now have they?"

"ah-ah…" Harry's hand that wasn't holding Hermione back went to his scar whose dark aura was flaring, before her immediately put up his occlumency shields to block out the offending presence, much to said dark lord's shock, who sneered at the young boy.

"So young Potter… I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve, no thanks to that little mudblood I should have gutted the minute I got my hands on her." He hissed at the brunette who only growled with equal venom, baring her sharper than usual teeth.

'I never noticed how sharp Hermione's canines were… it looks like it would hurt if she bit her own tongue…' Cho remarked mentally, still panting slightly from her earthly stunt that would keep the beast trapped for about 20 minutes if they were lucky.

"Tom… You're the reason I was miserable for 11 years…" Even Harry had growled out, one hand on his scar and the other clutching his wand with enough pressure to crack one of the marble stones they were standing on. Riddle refused to admit the power and killing intent he was radiating made him nervous, so he proceeded to execute the rest of his plan.

"Enough of this! Give me that diary immediately, or I shall order the basilisk to rip you to shreds!"

"Forget the basilisk I'll rip you apart first!" THe usually passive raven haired boy yelled fiercely and made to lunge towards the man that actually flinched and stepped back- it was then Hermione's turn to hold him back.

"You'll get your chance soon, once we're ready..." She muttered in his ear, hoping he'll calm down before unwrapping her arms from around his shoulders and facing the guarded dark lord.

"Good luck getting it out of the rubble my good friend buried it under any time soon. Now is my turn to issue the command. I'll hand you the diary if and only if you wake up Ginny first. Restore her soul!"

"And what makes you think I'll listen to a little girl and a bunch of brats?" He smirked threateningly, to which Daphne grinned and took a step forward, matching the dark lord with her arrogance and contempt as she raised her chin in defiance.

"Yes, a little girl and her group of brats that outsmarted you both this year and the last. How grand is the dark lord when he has to make a deal with little kids? I believe it would be best if you agreed with our conditions before making even more of a fool of yourself."

"Why you…" He clutched his wand and readied to swing it at her with a spell on his tongue when Hermione jumped in front of the surprised blonde, sparing her an thankful glance and brief smile that conveyed all the warmth she wanted to express towards the surprised and touched Slytherin, before looking back up at the livid Riddle's face, nerves bulging from sheer anger.

"Move one inch and I'll destroy the diary, like I promised I would. Lower that wand and restore Ginny's aura!" She couldn't believe she was screaming orders at a megalomaniac that destroyed half of magical Britain during the last Wizarding War.

His hand froze body twitching before he lowered and even dropped his wand, looking away in bitter defeat.

"… Alright. Hand it to me. I'll need its energy to restore that naïve blood traitor's aura."

'So it's the energy in it… I could do that as well then, I had my doubts before but now…'

"Actually, I've changed my mind-" Voldemort's eyes widened and immediately narrowed as he drew a sharp breath before sharply bringing his arms to his torso, at the same time pulling the diary and the girl holding it into his grasp within a split second.

"Game over, girlie!" He strained as he got his hands on the girl's neck lifting her lithe but small form off the ground in a choke hold, while the persistent chit kept the damned book away from his busy hands and immediately threw it to a panicking and livid Daphne, immediately planning to lunge at the man with the intent to murder him when said man hissed ominously in a language only Harry understood and reacted to appropriately. The rest caught on when they heard rubble falling apart and loud hissing and slithering approaching them.

Clearly the basilisk was not happy with Cho's little stunt.

"Sh-shit…"

"Hermione! Damn it!" Daphne was torn what to do, already moving to stop her precious friend's suffering when the latter stopped her with her mental insistence.

'Daphne… please, go and help Harry and Cho before the beast kills us all- I promise I'll be fine- please trust me to be strong enough!' She pleaded so earnestly that with one last pained look, the blonde turned away, prepared to direct anything and everything she had in her arsenal to take down the beast or at least neutralize it to get back to Hermione as soon as possible. She knew the other two were thinking the exact same thing, but why or how were they so collected about it? Why couldn't she? She was supposed to be the cool Slytherin that persists effortlessly under pressure. What a joke she was…

'I trust you, Hermione. I'll be back before you know it.' She was glad mental talk didn't betray the overwhelming desire to just curl up and cry or yell, and she ran to the other two students' side.

Struggling, the brunette lifted her hand to cover his own tense ones, employing the moment she was waiting for. Despite the burning feeling in her throat extending to her lungs and the clouding in her mind, she kept struggling to get as much skin contact as she could with the materialized being.

"Ack… K-k-" She was even scratching his hands, in hopes her would lessen the mortal grip while trying to break through his unguarded mental shields and weaken him directly. The more time it took, the more her brain was deprived of oxygen and the weaker her struggling became.

'D-damn it…no… don't…black…out.' It nearly took her entire being to will away the dark spots dancing in her vision and keep focusing into Riddle's eyes creased with glee at watching the brunette's face contort in pain she was unable to control. The agony was even more apparent when she heard her friends' cries of distress and panic at trying to evade the deathly creature.

"You don't know how long I've waited to have you trapped like this- what!?" When were his hands and robes set on fire? Oh Merlin his skin was going to melt at this rate! Was this the girl's doing?

"Y-you…bitch!" She took advantage of his pain and struggle to keep choking her and mercilessly bashed through his shields as a last ditch effort and cling onto what was left of his rotting core and start sucking him dry. He immediately felt the drain of energy that hit him so hard that despite the death grip on her, she smiled strained but genuinely.

"I…I could say the same about you… Ah!" Frightened and panicked, he roughly threw her away as her back slammed into the pillar and she landed in a shaking heap next to Ginny, greedily panting and breathing in as much of the precious oxygen as she could, channeling some of her restored magic to internally heal enough of her esophagus and trachea so they don't hemorrhage too much.

'I've lost enough blood already…' She thought while wiping some of the red liquid from her mouth and staring at the man staring at his shaking limbs in agitation.

"M-my core… what…?" He noticed the emptiness eating away at him once he put out the fire with some difficulty, much the Hermione's pleasure.

"My mother has a better chokehold than you do…" She breathed out with a feral grin as she struggled to get up, placing a hand on Ginny's back and supplying enough energy that the red head was now breathing and had a heart beating much more stably and consistently than before, now merely trapped in a deep sleep rather than hanging on the verge of death. It was clear by the dark lord's progressively translucent form how much the brunette had weakened him due to his fatal loss of concentration.

"Th-this… it isn't over…I will torture you and every single one of your friends, and watch the light leave your eyes when I murder you..." He hissed venomously as he sunk into the ground, now as useless as the first year witch lying asleep on the floor.

Hermione regarded him blankly before turning away and running to join her family in all but blood in their own death match, impressed with how furiously Harry was swinging his sword and how- wait.

"Harry!? Where did you get that sword from!?" She yelled hoarsely, causing the three to turn their heads mid-fight, faces lighting up at the sight of the brunette freed from his grasp and cheering briefly, much to the snake's anger, that tried to swipe at them with its tail when Hermione cast wingardium leviosa on them to lift them off and let them back down after the swipe.

'Everyone be as silent as possible, that will make it harder for it to spot us. Seriously though, how did you get your hands on that sword?' Hermione asked while sidestepping another lunge from the basilisk before having them retreat behind several sets of pillars.

'Fawkes brought the sorting hat and the sword just came out of it. But I have no idea how to take it down!'

'How did I not notice that… must have happened while I was blacking out…Just what we needed…' She quickly sprinted to the tattered old hat and picked it up along her run to another column Cho was hiding behind.

"Hey, Cho, do you reckon you can use that elemental trick again?" She whispered to the Ravenclaw who smiled in slight relief at seeing the brunette mentally unfazed by her squabble with Riddle. If only she knew how his last words had shaken her up.

"I still have it in me for one more time… But I'll be spent after that." She breathed out sheepishly, rubbing her hand together and preparing herself.

"It's fine. One more time is all we'll need. Honestly you're a life saver right now. And you mister hat, no other weapons to provide for us?"

"I'm afraid Miss Granger Godric's sword is the only thing I can provide- other than that bird flying around distracting old Salazar's pet… What are you thinking, pray tell? I can practically hear your thoughts buzzing around."

"One distraction won't be enough. Fawkes is already there, getting occasional swipes and powering us. Cho will summon rocks and corner it, and Harry… there's no way he'll hit a vital organ from where he's standing…"

"Then he'll aim for his tail, at least then it'll even have a hard time moving."

"Exactly! I'll try out whatever spells I've got… would fire help?"

"Possibly. Don't get it anywhere near me though…" The old hat grumbled while Hermione chanced a peek to look at Daphne and Harry hiding behind their respective pillars, occasionally ducking or dodging any close calls.

The boy was even hissing at the snake in hopes of calming it down, which at least served to confuse it, and dare she say make it hesitate?

'Daphne, Harry! When Cho and I come out, Harry run behind it and stab its tail or tell it to stop or whatever, it seems to be listening to you- somewhat, just try your best to immobilize it, and Daphne… throw the book into its mouth…'

"Wh-what!? Shit!" The blonde inadvertently yelled and gave away her location, immediately sprinting away from the lunging beast and to the brunette's side.

"Are you insane?" She whispered frantically, shaking Hermione's shoulders.

"I think it's keeping Ginny in that state- I sucked as much energy as I could from it, but there's a part as if blocked- probably its core soul- which I wouldn't force out unless I wanted to become a Horcrux instead... We don't have anything that would destroy it, so maybe that Basilisk could just do it for us…"

"But Hermione-"

"Actually, I think it's hunting down that book, more than anything else, even before Riddle lost control of it. First, Hermione and then Daphne, and partially Harry, once you threw it to her." The ever observant Cho interjected, leaving the others to pause thoughtfully.

"So it has something to do with Voldemort?"

"It hates its guts? Best case scenario, probably. Well then let's do it…"

"Wait, if that's the case, let's try it out. Throw the book out in the open, right in front of it, and have the rest of us hide behind the pillars."

"Wh- that's actually a good idea, Daphne. You made sure Harry knew too, yeah?" Cho asked Daphne before turning to Hermione.

"Why do you sound so surprised…?" Daphne muttered with a tick in her eye, ignored by the rest of the room's occupants. With a huff, she turned serious again and stared at the thrumming journal in her scratched hands.

"Here goes nothing." With a powerful swipe, the book landed across half the room, flipping across the slippery floor until it halted right in front of the basilisk that stopped dead and turned to face the dark tome, as if it could actually see it.

Within a split second, its head was onto the ground, teeth sinking into it. It was so swift whatever it had done before felt like a warm up; none of the quartet caught it flash from the ceiling to the floor.

But what they did catch was pure white condensed cracks of light forming on the book before a blinding white flash emulsified the room, with the previous dark lord's agonized screeches in the background serving as a definite sign to the occupants of the room that it was well and truly destroyed.

After a minute or two of blinking away the vivid white spots in their eyes, they looked around dazedly, catching the beast of the snake's tail, disappearing into the mouth of the statue before it shut closed, and the diary left with a gaping hole along with a couple of its fangs strewn about- the explosion literally knocked the monster's teeth out. Harry looked a bit farther and noticed Ginny stirring, making him gasp in shock.

"Girls! Ginny's waking up!" They ran- Hermione limped, with Daphne's arm wrapped around her waist and the other placing it around her shoulder- to the awakening red head, bursting in infinitely relieved cheers when hazel green eyes fluttered open after she sat up groggily with her palm at her forehead, groaning from an intense migraine.

With her up, Hermione saw it fit to take her place, and crumbled to the floor, curling up.

"I'll just take a nap, now…" She then promptly passed out.

"H-hermione!"

* * *

Hello Dear readers! First of all, i'd like to apologize for the lateness in posting this chapter- I was having a bit of trouble writing what's next in terms of plot and making the necessary changes. I also started working on scattered parts of the next years just to get my creative juices flowing.

I also wanted to post this chapter today in honor of Monty Oum, a great artist and person I look up to, (he was the creator of RWBY and many other great shows from Rooster Teeth), as today has been a year since his death. I'm quite saddened by the great and praise worthy Alan Rickman's recent and all too soon passing as well- may he Always rest in peace.

Finally, I hope you enjoy the story! Hopefully better plotted chapters filled with music will follow soon, and thanks again for whoever is still reading, commenting faving and following. You all make this story worth writing for me. :)

Stay safe and have a good day/night!


	12. Chapter 12

"R-ron…"

This wasn't the first thing Hermione wanted to see when she came to- Ron deeply bowing at the waist for the fourth time today, tears, gratitude and shame he couldn't have helped more shining in his eyes- despite his inferiority complex fading steadily, the feeling cloaked him once again for the present time. He couldn't do anything to help his younger sister whom he watched over the whole year. If they hadn't gone on time- if Hermione decided to run away instead of defend Ginny whom she didn't even know that well, her sister would be dead.

"Hey, there's no need for that- she's our friend, of course we'd help her."

"But, I didn't notice what had happened until it was too late- you and so many others would have-"

"Ronald, it's not your fault; you did your best and we all know it- you told me numerous times about that journal of hers and you made her feel less lonely during her days here- that counts for a lot. And besides it'll take much more than that to take me down." She strained a grin, giving the boy a thumbs up for the sole sake of comforting him; she wasn't about to tell him that man had her on the verge of death and planted more seeds of terror in her damaged psyche.

Thankfully, the outgoing red head believed her and gave his own smile before wrapping her in a tight warm hug- not as warm as Daphne's- but warm nonetheless.

That reminded her…

"Where are the rest? And Luna? They should be on the neighboring beds at this time…"

"Ah, they were discharged 2 days ago and are resting in the 'music room' along with Ginny. You've been sleeping for about a week."

"-And you'll probably stick around for more to heal, you troublesome little chit!" Pomfrey interjected as she abruptly drew open the blinds and came into the startled brunette's sight.

"Y-you again! Erm- I-I mean… hey, Nurse Pomfrey…" She stuttered out exasperated.

"Oh, don't you 'nurse Pomfrey' me, by the time you're out of here, you'll have memorized that healing textbook you keep snatching away when I'm not around!"

Ron sheepishly scratched his chin as he watched the brunette theatrically plop back onto the infirmary's mattress, arms spread wide and groaning hopelessly.

"…Not again…"

* * *

"I hope I don't have to see her until the start of third year…" She grumbled and shrugged on a black cloak over her school univform, slightly impatient at getting to see her dear friends, cat and violin after her week long quarantine, carrying a new set of scars at her feet and wrists she'd have to cover with masking charms or wrist bands. She doubted even she could make wrist bands during a concert a trend, so masking charms it was.

After walking up with less effort than she'd usually exert, her exercise finally paying off, she walked towards the Goblin tapestry, occasionally admiring the setting sun and orange and amethyst colors it beautifully reflected across the glowing forest and gleaming lake, sparing a weak smile at the awing site before walking along.

Finally stopping by the portrait, she placed the palm of her hand on the stone brick and made the large wooden doors appear within moments before opening themselves to her and revealing her antsy friends walking or lounging around, awaiting her arrival. Daphne was laying on her back on one of the small ottomans, playing with a feather Hedwig had shed earlier while Natsu glared at the blonde from afar for stealing said distraction.

Harry was merrily arranging the last of a small feast he had cooked using the room's endless possibilities of kitchen supplies and ingredients, placing the finishing touches with slight nervousness and Cho helping him by meticulously arranging the cutlery and occasionally checking on Luna and Ginny who were huddled up on one of the couches at the end of the room, the mild tempered blonde comfortingly rubbing the unusually subdued red head's back. That expression didn't sit well with the brunette even though it was expected, with all the mental trauma that bastard had put Ginny through.

Might as well dispel the anxious mood later than never.

"Yo." They all turned towards the new occupant with eager smiles that only made the former's endearing grin grow.

"Hermione!"

Harry and Daphne practically whatever they were carrying and were at the brunette's side in a flash, pulling her into tight hugs and arms protectively wrapped around her back and waist. It got even better when Cho joined in, slapping the heads of the two who 'barreled her after she just got out of the infirmary' before also joining in on the trio's hug, inhaling the scent of roses Hermione gave off, a scent and comfort sorely lacking during this stagnant week's recovery. At least now it was over, they were all together now. The ravenette let out a breathless giggle, snuggling further into the warmth of her three most precious people, besides her parents of course.

"Aww wittle Cho is getting emotional."

"Says the blonde who sighed longingly every five minutes and hugged Hermione's violin in her sleep." Cho retorted with bullet speed, she and Harry grinning at the scarlet blush that overtook Daphne and Hermione's faces.

"A-anyways, now that you're back, let's celebrate!" Daphne cheered after coughing awkwardly and bearing with the two raven haired students' snickers.

"Hermione!"

"Luna!" The blonde jumped into the Gryffindor's open arms, tightly embracing her dearest and most honest friend to date.

"Thank you so much for coming and seeing me at the infirmary- it was terribly boring hearing the Nargles buzz about- you had quite a lot of them during your visits by the way."

"I was a busy girl then."

"Clearly. Thank you though, really. For bringing Ginny back. She didn't deserve it- no one does." She quieted down, voice lacking its whimsical note and instead down to earth and uncharacteristically intense, pale blue eyes boring into chocolate brown ones.

"I know."

'Will she be okay?'

'…not now…but she's strong, she'll pull through… give her time and space, she's not comfortable being around too many people yet.'

Hermione solemnly broke the eye contact after their unspoken message to look at the red head guiltily looking away from her, tightly grasping the folds of her skirt with her hands on her lap, her gaunt form shrouded in deep murky and suffocating blue aura

"G-ginny… I'm glad you're back with us." Keeping her distance, Hermione nevertheless extended all the warmth and love she could muster, smiling softly while the red head's eyes widened, white pale yellow of surprise coloring some patches of blue. It soon faded into a lighter more bearable azure as Ginny shakily relayed the brunette a smile Hermione understood all too well. A broken smile of a broken individual. Sometimes it was best to let her start putting her own pieces back together before she and the others came in to help her finish the job. Some people were like that, wanting to be left to their own devices until they were able enough to stand up and limp- if not walk- again.

Hermione could accept that, for now. It's not like she had a dark lord warping every aspect of her mind. She only had her mother. It certainly wasn't the same thing, she'd tell herself.

'It's a start at least…'

"Alright then, who wants some food?" Harry dispelled the heavy and silently emotional moment, getting a quick read of Hermione's mind, gently placing a hand on her shoulder and beckoning Ginny and Luna to the table. Daphne and Cho were already seated at the table, the former chewing on some pita bread while Cho rolled her eyes and Harry sweat dropped.

"What? I'm a growing woman!"

"Sometimes I wonder if you and Ron are that different…" Harry laughed to himself, sitting and the rest following.

"Hey. I don't ravage food like a starving dog." She pointed a finger at the smirking raven, while serving some salad for Hermione before she managed to ask and acknowledged the thanks.

"But you do still pig out."

"Gracefully."

"Sure Daph."

During their mouthfuls of heavenly food Harry concocted for them with the girls' help, Hermione switched to another topic she found was urgent as their- or at least her- next step for the rest of Hogwarts' days before summer vacation.

"I'll be staying at the castle- if Dumbledore agrees, that is. I want… no, need to get stronger- so that I don't have any close calls like the chamber."

"But Hermione, we won. Another piece of him was killed."

"But we were almost devoured by that thing- do we have to come close to dying in order to win every time? What if the next time… no, I don't want there to be a next time." She spoke lowly but resolutely, her grip on the cutlery tightening like the feeling in her chest when she thought of the pale gaunt figure choking her to death- and nearly succeeding. She held tremors she knew would concern her observant friends.

"In that case, I'll train with you, whenever I'm not staying with the Weaselys that is…" Harry replied with conviction Hermione never tired of and smiled, but her eyes then widened before she face palmed.

"And not only training- there's the matter of freeing Sirius and tracking down the rest of these stupid Horcruxes-" Her tirade halted when Daphne lightly hit the back of her head, making her look up to the Slytherin she admired and valued with surprise.

"Eh...?"

"Hermione, calm down. You won't be doing this alone. Like Harry said, the three of us be visiting quite frequently to get stronger with you, and to occasionally drag you away from the work load so you turn into a bore like a certain Ravenclaw I know- Ow, watch it Chang!- or a weapon of uncontrollable mass destruction either. How long would you last though? And isn't it early to be thinking about this? We've still got 2 months of schooling left."

"More than enough time to get Mr. Sirius a trial, I reckon." Luna interjected, holding Hermione's hand to calm the jittery brunette.

"I postponed my summer concert in Marseilles a year for this."

"Wow… you're serious about this, huh?" Daphne spoke, the words coming out slowly, internally shocked the brunette was going to put off her musical conquests… exactly what had happened between her and that megalomaniac?

"Hey… If there's anything that still worries you, anything at all… you know who to talk to. We'll be here- after all, my ego wouldn't take it if you left us behind to bite the dust." She grinned lopsidedly and squeezed the brunette's shoulder, before the latter looked up at the blonde with a comforted glint in her eyes and shrugged off her hand, surprising her for a moment, before she went in for a hug the blonde reciprocated with all her warmth and relieved laughter.

"Group hug!" Luna yelled as Harry and Cho jumped on the huffing blonde's back as she yelled something that sounded like 'Cho you cow' and got smacked on the head while Harry laughed boisterously though being gentle in his embrace of the girls, while she, pulling a shy and reluctant Ginny with her to squeeze themselves in the hug that had long since suffocated the poor brunette and blonde.

It was in the midst of their happy sighs, giggled mutters, and soon after squealing laughter when Luna accidently jabbed Daphne's ticklish spot.

"Daphne that was so cute!" Hermione couldn't help it and nearly cooed at the tomato red Slytherin who immediately processed the sound that came out of her mouth.

"H-hahaha! To think… Slytherin's fearsome ice princess would squeal like a baby!" The victorious shout came from a male voice that most definitely wasn't Harry smooth lower one, and all heads turned to three red heads standing at the doorway.

"Ron, Fred, George!" Ginny immediately ran to embrace her three brothers while Daphne was transfixed in wide eyed horror.

'H-he… He heard me!?' If possible her face would have burst into flames redder than that bloody Weasely's hair, and said red became that of outrage.

"Y-you moron! I'll kill you!"

"What will you do, squeal in my ear?" Ron replied in between his fits of laughter while fleeing from the raging Slytherin who chased him across the music room.

"Those two idiots never change…" Cho muttered, shaking her head. Despite this, she wore a fond smile Hermione and Luna shared before watching the two pranksters catch their calmer but definitely happier sister on many of their and the quartet's endeavors and misadventures.

* * *

"I'm sorry, did I hear you correctly child?" McGonagall nearly dropped the cup of tea she was holding to her mouth while Dumbledore's smile faded the minutely.

"I want Hogwarts to train me. I don't want a repeat of what happened this year. I need to be stronger to protect my friends and myself." She reiterated what she had told her friends with the same steel determination and stubbornness she had become famous for at the castle.

"You do realize what you're saying, correct?"

"I know exactly what I'm implying Headmaster." She was answered with a heavy sigh and the clink of a teacup.

"To think I expected you to rest the coming year… ridiculous thought." Hermione smiled wryly at his exasperated tone.

"This is no easy challenge. It's been decades since any of us have taken on an apprentice, formally or informally. To train with more than one master…"

"I'm fully prepared to continue training along with school and my musical practices."

"Ha, that feat is physically impossible, disregarding your will power or freakish control over magic!" McGonagall exclaimed, setting down her own teacup with a huff, before regarding the student sitting before her and the headmaster, hands clenched in her lap, a sort of desperation glinting in her chocolate eyes that was so familiar it ought to have set off alarm bells in the elders' heads- had they not known the brunette enough- had Dumbledore not known she was much more different than Riddle had been back then.

'The eyes don't lie… do children mature so fast these days…?' The bittersweet thought that passed through Minerva's head was similarly echoed in Dumbledore who regained his slightly more sobered smile.

"I suppose even if we did stop you, you'd find another way to train. So Minerva, shall we…?" He replied wryly and turned to the deputy who rolled her eyes. Dumbledore chuckled as Minerva grumbled about indulgent old men but let her own little smile slip before taking out an object from the folds of her dark black and emerald robes. It glinted under the sunlight that filtered through the matted windows of the office, obviously catching the curious bushy haired brunette's eye, before the wizened old witch placed it in the palm of the little girl staring at it bemused.

"We normally don't do this, but seeing as you'll need time on your side, we'll hand you a time turner from the ministry. First, each turn brings you back one hour per day, where you can travel back up to one day. Second, you cannot change time; every action you decide with the device will be as if it has already been decided in the real timeline. Therefore, third, you cannot reveal yourself to… well, yourself of the past or the future. Use it wisely, and keep it on at all time. Understood?"

Hermione's eyes had been widening with every word that came out of Minerva's mouth until she was gaping like a fish at the golden artifact entrusted to her. Her shock morphed into excitement, glee and insatiable curiosity that drew a thousand watt smile on her face before she looked up at her two fondly smiling mentors with the gratitude and wonderment of a child who has been told Santa or the Easter bunny was real- or in Hermione's case, that Fritz Kreisler was alive and wanted to give her his violin.

Not that it was possible, unless she decided to give necromancy and imperio a try- she'll pass on those if she wanted to keep her ass out of Azkaban and the veil.

"And before you ask, we'll extend some of the training to your friends as well, whatever they can handle."

Her gaping only widened, if that was imaginable, before she profusely bowed, thanking them 10 times over with a huge smile once again stretching out her plump cheeks. McGonagall simply waved her off with a reluctant smirk.

"Yes, yes, hurry along now child, it wouldn't do for you to miss your potion's class with Snape, lest he gives you detention again."

"Well, the first time wasn't so bad, he had me brew some potions for both his and my benefit. So I wouldn't mind it an awful lot."

"Well, don't make it a habit!" McGonagall chided the cheeky brunette with a yell as the latter bowed out with faint snickering Dumbledore also echoed.

"Children…both of them." The famed Scot witch sighed at being stuck with the two for many years to come, before waving away the tea cups, though having the urge for a moment to replace them with some fine old Scotch from her cabinet partially hidden by the bookshelves in her neat and snug office.

At least now she'll be left alone with some peace of mind.

* * *

And once again, she was proven wrong, shortly after.

"Not one week after requesting tutoring you enter my office once again, dragging the rest of your friends, to request-"

"Weapon wielding and dueling lessons!" Minerva yelled, her hands flailing about her, composure lost on her as she went off on a rant.

"Of all the things I expected Moody to do to the children-"

"Technically, we're 12, so we're adolescents…" Daphne spoke up with a light cheeky grin, unafraid as the anger wasn't really directed at them this time- though she quickly paled and quieted from a molten glare, courtesy of the greatly unamused witch whose Scottish bur was particularly pronounced in her moment of outrage.

"Quiet girl." This resulted in harry snickering quietly and her jabbing his side quickly, forcing Cho to grit her teeth and clutch her own hand, restraining herself from whacking the two across their heads, appalled with their lack of decorum in front of the Headmaster and deputy. Hermione settled for fidgeting, occasionally playing with the permit issued for the four of them to undergo said lessons by their newest replacement professor for DADA.

"Now, Minerva. We had already promised young Hermione- and her friends in extension- that her lessons would involve dueling. What better person to teach them than Alastor, who, as you can see, already recommended the four with minimal prompting? The Alastor I know wouldn't bother unless he spotted true potential, and knowing these four, he may have seen it in their teamwork." Dumbledore spoke with his palms open, hoping to placate the blustering witch who took deep breaths, still glaring at the old man she protected the school alongside and with one final sigh, snatched the paper from the brunette's hands, hastily signed it, and turned around with one stern look at the four of them.

"Leave before I start regretting my decision- and if I learn from madame Pomfrey any of you are in any semblance of mortal danger- I will immediately halt the lessons- Moody and Dumbledore be damned." She threw the giggling man a sour look before looking down at the four grinning students who hastily but profusely thanked her before rushing out of the office in heaps of excited twitters, leaving behind stilted silence cloaking the office, more pronounced than ever by the ticking of a clock on one of Albus's messy shelves.

"Albus, you better be sure the man won't endanger them."

"Nonsense Minerva- I very well trust Moody with my life- he'll do those students some good. I also find it cruel to deny them the additional training and protection they seek- especially for one nervous Miss Granger."

"That girl… if she was determined before- she's become frenzied about power now- if it weren't for her intentions, she'd be all too much like Tom Riddle."

"I wonder… perhaps that's why he's had such a fixation on her… only time will tell when those two will converge paths."

"Even once would be too soon."

"Certainly- but even we can't conjure up miracles." He replied, hands behind his back as they both stared at the sun set outside the window, reliving some of their older memories, long before the second wizarding war.

"Ha! If only…" Minerva could only hope Hermione was up to the task. If not for her sake, then for the wizarding world's future's.

* * *

"Frankly, I'm shocked the omniscient Hermione Granger isn't able to wield a weapon yet." Harry teased lightly, wielding his own sword- Godric's actually, after Dumbledore allowed him to use it only in training sessions for now.

"Put a sock in it Potter…" She grumbled as she morosely placed back yet another weapon ill-suited for her, the 5th one this week.

She swung swords too vigorously. She lacked patience and the pectoral and forearm muscle strength to wield a bow and arrow. Throwing knives lacked momentum or passion for her, and she nearly dropped an axe onto this professor Moody's fingers- she ought to be careful with him considering the man was already missing a leg and his real eye. The retired warrior showed up for a few months to help out as temporary Defense teacher – clearly Lockhart was fired after he ran away at the time of Hermione's kidnapping- because Dumbledore called him. While he did practically run them to the ground with his drills and attacks, at least he was hilarious when drunk during the feasts, much to other students' amusement, confusion and horror altogether toward his utter lack of decorum.

Double swords turned out to be more Daphne's forte who was as swift and agile as water when wielding the two thin weapons- Hermione was so impressed watching her she forgot to shield an attack from Moody that sent her crashing into the wall again.

Finally, throwing around a shield like bloody Captain America did nothing but give her multiple bumps on the head. Thus she was now slowly getting her scratched and worn self off the floor for the nth time this past week, groaning embarrassedly at the sympathetic stares from her friends who had already been practicing with weapons they instantly clicked with.

"I feel useless…" That was first for the prodigy. She probably got a taste of how Neville felt a more often than not. Poor boy.

"Oh come one Mione, don't be like that…you can help out Cho by putting this apple on your head, for now." Daphne threw her the apple with a Cheshire grin, to which Hermione scowled darkly as she took a bite out of it and then made it combust into flames, reduced to a load of putty and ash within a minute.

"Daphne you know I don't like sweet apples."

"Yeah yeah you like them bitter, just like your soul- but I was thinking about Cho's love of shooting red apples, so forgive me, all powerful leader." She mock bowed to the shorter girl who snorted and stuck her tongue out at the blonde, eventually making to leave the practice chamber hidden away in one of the passages hidden behind a subtly hidden but marvelous statue of an armored Joan of arc mightily raising her sword to the sky. Looking at that legacy before coming in always hyped the four students up right before rushing in to get pummeled by the veteran auror.

Nevertheless it was that very same auror that stopped Hermione from leaving by throwing yet another long weapon into her hands she caught by reflex, staring at it in slight amazement, surprised it was lighter than it looked. Holding its long black hilt in one hand, she placed her finger at the rim of the silver crescent blade and realized thin blood droplets were already leaking and dripping, plopping to the floor.

"Sharp…"

"You bet your arse it is… It's a standard scythe. I shortened it a couple of inches to see how you'll fare with this. Now guard up!" Without further warning, he sped at her with speed that belied his hunched and handicapped body, intent on sticking her to that bloody wall that already had her body's imprint several places yet again.

'Not this time…' She frowned, glaring at her opponent with renewed resolve, and slight fear from feeling anymore pain today.

She jumped back, having him stop slightly before speeding at her once more, but she took advantage of the brief deceleration to uncharacteristically attack him head on with a vertical slash of the scythe that would have slashed him in two had he not dodged to the scythe, following it with a sideways slice he jumped over, aiming for her torso. She blocked the spell blasting at her with a timely rotation of the reaper's weapon, the techniques she practiced on a staff coming easily for the most part on this weapon.

She chanced a smile as their fight last five more minutes of skillful dodging and some creative ways to use the tall weapon to propel herself towards the mildly surprised professor before he nicked her with a stupefy from behind when she failed to dodge.

Still, she got a borderline feral smile upon being re-enervated, which she returned showing her sharp canines as she grabbed the helping hand to dust herself off, once more being given the weapon she eyed excitedly.

"I think we finally have something to work with, Granger."

Several weeks passed since the time Hermione found a weapon as unusual as her to work with, and Harry has long since stopped teasing her, instead replacing his words with those of confusion and bewilderment.

"How!?"

"How what?" Daphne stood beside a befuddled Harry as he saw the two blurs clashing across the practice hall, leaving small sparks from swift collisions, scythe against staff, before they both jumped back simultaneously, Hermione grinning once again, despite panting and nearly slipping in a puddle of her own sweat while she gracefully poised her scythe behind her.

"What are you smiling at you little chit!?" Professor Moody hollered in his usual fashion.

"Your hand, Professor. I managed to slash it. That means I win." She declared confidently as the old warrior's eyes widened, before he looked at his arm where a vertical cut ran along it, blood trickling down. It was shallow enough he hadn't felt the stinging sensation until minutes later.

"Well I'll be…" He grinned crookedly as the scars stretched across his face in a lopsided smile that has come to bring the four students comfort, instead of the usual fear and foreboding.

"How did she advance so much? It took me double the time to do that to Moody!" Harry exclaimed in awe, pointing at the cheering brunette and raucously laughing instructor who hit the back of her head with what sounded like "You got lucky squirt!"

"She's pretty determined, but you're right… it's quite impressive. Not to mention she's already using a lot of her time to get used to using that time turner."

"I think her magic has to do with it as well…" Cho intervened as she stood beside her other two friends, munching on an apple she just shot from her window towards a moderately distanced tree below in the courtyard before fetching it on her broom.

"Now you're just showing off…" Daphne grumbled before both she and the boy who lived expectantly looked to her for further elaboration.

"Even before knowing anything about Hogwarts, Hermione has heavily been depending and needing magic- to the point where she released it prematurely by a few years, probably."

"You mean by accidental magic?"

"No. She meant to- she forced the magic to manifest and… k-keep her alive, from whatever happened to her back home. Don't you notice how there are some spells she knew before coming like a full body protego, warming spells or a couple of healing spells? Or how she's easily able to do a lot of them wandlessly? Considering she lived alone for some years now, it means she'd have to provide for herself with nothing more than the monetary means her absent father and deceased mother left her."

"Ah… I didn't… I mean…" Harry scratched the back of his head uncertainly and uncomfortably, guilty for his envy, while Daphne's eyes narrowed in self-deprecation.

"We should've thought about this sooner… it's not right she has to keep tiring herself so much, she can't take it-" She was stopped by Cho's voice, the girl standing a few feet in front of them offhandedly watching professor and student interact, her back turned to the two frustrated pre teens.

"Daphne, you shouldn't underestimate her, or pity her. All this, despite how cruel it was, did made her stronger- no, she used the situation to make herself adapt, become stronger. This is her survival mechanism. Her magic was and is her life line. It keeps evolving and adapting as she grows, so she understands it, communicates with it on a level that makes the whole school's teachings mild and easy to grasp- while depending on her serious demeanor and hard work of course."

"…How do you know so much?" Harry asked, watching the two go at the regular end drills before the professor moved on to test Cho.

"I observe, of course. I wouldn't be friends this long and not know this much- although I could be wrong. It's just my guess." The calm Ravenclaw shrugged with a small impish smile.

"Ha, you guessing all that… only a Ravenclaw." Daphne shook her head with a wry smile.

"Well, spending some time with nurse Pomfrey helped."

"Yeah but why didn't any other kids do it, if they could? Seems like a huge advantage- you'd have a whole army of super children."

"I don't know, but it's not all that advantageous. Just the magical backlash from unlocking it would have her in a right state for at least a week- not to mention the influx of magic would be detrimental physically- could explain her weak frame, though she is improving it and her low stamina nowadays with training and Pomfrey's treatments that focus on bone growth as a primary objective."

"…"

"Chang, you're up!" The man yelled, the girl dusting herself off and sparing her friends one last smile before shedding her bow and arrow, aiming at the professor with the usual intent to kill he drilled into them. He surprised her with the announcement she'd be dueling both him and the brunette.

"Now that's just not fair…"

* * *

If he could speak, Pettigrew would have cursed the dark lord a thousand times over for somehow making him feel all the pain from torturing his 'clone', a transfigured brick infused with a sample of his blood, just to set his alibi while he currently scurried in his rat form through the countless sewers under magical Britain's pipelines towards his target destination- the all famous tower of gloom and doom, known as none other than Azkaban, to free one specific person, and murder the other.

Frankly, Peter had half a mind of killing both and save himself- that woman is as useful as a wild trump card and even more sadistic than the dark lord. She terrified him to his core- hell even the dark lord was scared of her a little- he might as well cut his losses here and be done with it.

A thunderstorm raged above him… he could feel it in the cold that bit to his very bones- he was getting nearer with each paw he placed onto what he hopped was grass and not squeamish bacteria cultures or remains from small animal skulls.

He missed the old days as the 'nothing-special Weasely pet rat.

* * *

Hello Dear readers! It's been a while hasn't it? And boy have I been busy- I was just done with most of my hectic midterms this week and had two different music concerts as well- so it's safe to say I've practically dropped dead- the usual for university students, no?

As a small apology for taking so long and earnest thank you for those still reading I made the chapter a bit longer than usual. I may keep taking my time as I really want a sound plot and character build up for the coming years, but I'm certainly still not done with their second year.

(I actually skipped ahead a bit to write some snippets of fourth year, especially interaction of Hermione with Fleur; I had tons of fun writing those two together, as you'll probably read after a long while, most probably.)

Therefore, please be patient with me as I write the rest in hopes you'll like it. Once again, I welcome any constructive criticism and comments you may have in reviews (I love reviews too, they cheer me up immensely).

Finally, happy palm Sunday, and have a safe day/night! :D

Until next time,

-Ramela


	13. Chapter 13

"Time certainly flies by, doesn't it child?"

"What… Uhm… how long have I been at it?" The disoriented Gryffindor mumbled as she straightened her slouch and rose to her full height, cracking her back with a tired but satisfied sigh. The bags under her eyes were a testimony of her persistence and perseverance.

"I did it…I guess…" She lamely gestured to the scenery she had crafted behind her, scratching the back of her head and letting a yawn escape.

It was quite the sight- as if two portraits had collided with each other- an astonished McGonagall remarked.

Before her eyes lay a near perfect smaller replicate of the chamber of secrets, down to the water droplets plopping to the floor from the stalactites hanging from half the room's ceiling, to the grand statue of Slytherin himself, but in the place of fearsome basilisks and murderous dark lords were string instruments of all sorts either strewn across the floor or floating about along with light orbs of many colors- blue, green, indigo, yellow and many more- that were gently bobbing back and forth, floating up to the ceiling and back down or popping into tiny glimmering particles whenever they touched the sharp tips of the stalactites.

What most amused the Transfiguration mistress was the notebooks and sheet music flying out of the statue's mouth and speeding around, even whizzing by the woman and escaping through the door she left open, until Minerva dispelled the charm with a wave of her wand and saw them turn back into pencils and erasers.

"I see you've mixed in a bit of charms as well…" She pursed her lips thoughtfully while the exhausted brunette regarded her with worry- did she make a mistake? She groaned at the thought of having to repeat the past 6 hours she toiled, practicing the techniques and teachings the formidable Scottish woman taught her for the past week on every item in the classroom as instructed. Thankfully, her fears dissipated when she received a rare elated smile.

"Clever girl, you figured out the next step for live transfiguration- not to mention you managed to recreate and charm the hell out of this old worn classroom. Provided these last for a full day without maintaining your magic, to mean they would be 'permanent', I'll teach you how to transfigure objects into living beings. Now off you go, get some rest and don't you dare hold that wand until you get a good eight hours of sleep."

"But Professor- It's 9 in the morning…" She weakly complained, while in reality not minding the suggestion at all.

"That doesn't matter- you'll manage to get a full regeneration with your time turner and be able to get to your afternoon dueling lessons with Professor Snape and the headmaster."

She looked down at the glinting gold crafted magical object that was so far one of the most shocking artifacts in the magical world: a time turner, in other words, a literal time machine, albeit limited, considering she couldn't return too far into the past. Still, it wasn't impossible to tweak that aspect with some well applied Runes and Arithmacy she already started learning early on, thanks to Professor Vector and Professor Babbling.

Of course Minerva predicted the wheels and cogs churning in the brunette's mind and promptly laid her down the rules of the year-long contract that came with the tool the ministry so generously gifted her for her services in securing the school and academic prowess; one of these rules prohibited tampering with the device, or using it for nefarious purposes, among other conditions.

'Well that's fair enough. I'll just need to find a loophole, won't I?' Hermione supposed, before staggering to her dorm room and passing out by the bed. Some of the elves cleaning there tutted and levitated the worn girl onto the mattress, making sure to cover the blankets snugly. The warmth made Hermione briefly smile before losing herself in Morpheus' land.

A couple of hours later, a floating orb similar to the one she had briefly conjured and made use of during first year rang gently, getting louder until Hermione gently bopped it, watching it burst into tiny light particles she watched scatter and dissipate with blurry eyes, yawning before grudgingly sitting up. She opened her palm and noticed it was 5 pm.

'Right then… She hopped off and headed to the kitchens, stomach gurgling loud enough to wake some of the portraits along the way while Peeves cackled at her.

"At least I get to eat Peeves." She shot back with a small smile as the Poltergeist tried to reply before deflating and going to find someone else to pester.

Right by the portrait of pears, she stopped and took the golden artifact that hung by her neck, twisting it to take her back 3 hours. That way, she'll have an hour to have lunch and try to help out the elves, and then make it to dueling with the two most relentless professors in this whole bloody castle- she thought pleasantly.

With that, she tickled the pear and came across the diligently working creatures that greeted her with fervor and warmth.

"H-hello again! Thanks for tucking me in earlier- and is it fine if I helped you all make lunch again? It's great practice for me, after all." If she couldn't convince them to free themselves- Daphne gave her a stern talking to about that, as well as a book or two from her personal library concerning elves- so at least she'll try to help them and lessen their workload to feel less guilty.

It helped they looked happy to be working at Hogwarts- even that odd elf that pestered Harry for most of the year- started working here. While she was weary of him at first, she later found out from the other large eared companions that he was being mistreated by the Malfoy house, but was freed by Harry's clever little plot when he met Malfoy in Dumbledore's office. Nevertheless, after finding out, she immediately gave Draco the cold shoulder, much to Pansy's surprise.

"So even you're not enough of a goody two shoes to stand him." She teased, though the brunette didn't return the teasing.

"H-he and his family abused their elf… I don't like people that do that to others." She shrugged as she replied, her eyes glazed over with her own memories of abuse meeting Pansy's curious onyx ones before uncomfortably looking away.

Pansy noticed the vulnerability and anger that prevented her next teasing remark to jump off the tip of her tongue. She instead closed her mouth and regarded the brunette pensively before shaking her head and patting Hermione's head, the latter looking up at the dark skinned Slytherin with surprise.

Pansy smirked, her eyes tender.

"You really are a goody two shoes after all."

Hermione grinned back, playfully shoving her, which led to a small shoving war and evolved into a game of tag that lead them to coming late to potion's lesson, panting, disheveled and covered in grass and dirt.

She swore she saw Snap quirk a grin before scolding them and removing points from both houses- Gryffindor naturally suffering quite more- before cleaning them up with a wave of his wand.

That memory made Hermione grin as she added some salt to the omelet she was grilling on the pan, having helped the elves skin the fries for other meals before that- they insisted she work on her own lunch and didn't allow her to pitch in any further, much to her chagrin.

Sitting at one of the tables there, she munched on her food, musing what exercises she'll have to survive today. Her thoughts strayed the longer she chewed on the savory morsels that reminded her of the Weasely's cooking.

"I should have Ronald and Harry cook with you guys- they'd love to try some of their recipes…"

"If Hermy wishes, she can bring them anytime, we be glad for eager visitors!" One elf cutting the carrots next to her squeaked up, making the brunette grin and nod lightly with a small thanks. Those two would make a fearsome chef duo…

After levitating and instantly cleaning her plate with a wave of her hand, she rose and dusted her skirt off, heading off to yet another dueling lesson. This was how the brunette routinely spent her weekends for about a month before the summer holidays.

Certainly though, being her, some plotting and misadventure was bound to come her way.

And what better people to tackle it courageously- foolishly- with than her three best friends?

* * *

"Is it really fine for us to accompany the headmaster to a Wizengamot meeting?" Cho rubbed her chin skeptically, but her eyes belied the excitement at genuinely watching how the officials settled legal matters in the wizarding world.

"As long as we're not seen and lay low…"

"We'll be doing more than that…" Hermione mumbled as she rose off the ground slowly, wrapping the letter Dumbledore's phoenix sent her back up.

'I can't believe the old man's finally letting me get my hands a little dirty…' She smirked fiendishly, which Daphne copied after a moment of surprise and mind reading, while Cho and Harry paled at the sight.

"Originally, only I or Harry were supposed to go with the headmaster- but we'll claim Harry is sick, and have me and Daphne go, officially; Daphne does have her connections, and her own parents on the board."

"I can also talk my way around these geezers, you know." She harrumphed and smiled proudly to herself, to which Hermione good naturedly rolled her eyes.

"Yes of course. Meanwhile, you and Cho will be under the invisibility cloak to meet Moody there."

"Oh? This is interesting… but also illegal- you're sure Dumbledore knows about this right? Why are we even going there if it's not important?"

"C-calm down, Cho; don't worry Dumbledore (reluctantly) agreed, and you'll have Moody there with you. I think we can all agree it's time Sirius got out of this hell-hole you guys call Azkaban…" Her sneaky little smile was back, both unsettling and exciting her partners in crime who huddled to listen to the rest of her plan.

"So, as I was saying…"

* * *

"I trust Moody is at the fountain?" Dumbledore sighed as he made his way to the ministry's courtroom, the two girls trailing behind him grinning cheekily.

'I can't believe Dumbledore agreed to this.' Hermione chuckled, Daphne's pleasant laughter also echoing in her head.

'Very few people can resist your puppy dog pout.'

'You're exaggerating- you're immune to it-'

'Because I've seen you act far more embarrassingly, puppy dog pouts wouldn't hold a candle to your little squeal-'

'You mean like yours in the music room?' Hermione quickly retorted despite blushing hotly, gaining slight satisfaction from seeing the blonde turn a healthy shade of tomato red.

'That memory does not leave that room!' She hissed, annoyed with the brunette's amused chuckles, although she eventually couldn't help but quirk a grin back at the brunette.

Nevertheless her smile was wiped away and her eyes widened as she hastily grabbed the brunette's arm and pulled her to the left, narrowly avoiding a tall man bowling the short brunette over.

"Gah! My arch nemeses!" Hermione choked out, looking around her in what Daphne hoped was simply mock terror.

"Tall people…" She stated more than asked, voice monotone, unsure whether to laugh, act along, or hug the poor girl.

Eventually, she settled for a completely option all together, firming her resolve and moving swiftly to avoid another run in with these stupid adults. She pulled the light brunette closer to her side, intertwining their fingers smoothly.

"D-daphne…? Why are you holding my hand?" Hermione looked up with pleasant surprise at the Slytherin as they both weaved in between the faceless masses in suits and ties.

"I don't want you to get lost among all these giants…" She mumbled and looked on ahead, occasionally watching some of the wizards appear in the atrium.

"Ah… good point, thanks." She smiled back at the Slytherin who hid her small blush at realizing how soft the brunette's hands were, feeling the calloused fingers. She realized maybe she wouldn't have been able to do this had Hermione died that day, down in the chamber. She clenched her teeth at the memory and tightened her grip on the small hand, hoping her eyes wouldn't water.

She wasn't sure where this protective feeling that squeezed her lungs came from, but she'll be damned if she let anything happen to her best friend again.

'Trust me, Daphne…'

'I do, but I've still got you…'

She felt the brunette squeezing back with a knowing, if not slightly bittersweet smile.

'I know.'

"We have arrived, young ones. Now make sure to keep your ears peeled and eyes open."

"Understood." Hermione nodded with the utmost seriousness on her childish face, making the taller blonde beside her snicker.

"You look like you're going to fight them."

"…maybe…"

"Hermione, no. Let me handle this- I practically grew up watching these same situations over and over while practically sitting on my mother and father's laps."

"Alright. Let's free Harry's Godfather." She grinned and squeezed Daphne's hand for good measure, the latter's confidence brimming with their entry and dignified introduction as saviors of the school- at least with that, they might be taken a sliver more seriously- especially Hermione who is known to be among the top students, and to a select few, youngest ever holder of a time turner.

"Now that we are all present, let the Wizengamot session to begin." Dumbledore announced clearly, having the rest of the members to quiet down. Hermione took a good look around the room and noticed Malfoy eying the general occupants of the courtroom in disdain, especially her- she made sure to grin cheekily back at him- not that he could do much except turn an outraged tomato red that clashed his emerald green tie so well.

She noticed other usually older men and women occupying several seats, and recognized one imposing woman with a feathery hat placed beside her, eyes as hard as steel. That must be Neville's grandmother; she didn't look like the type to coddle, especially with that fiery temper hidden beneath some exasperation.

She looked to the side after Daphne nudged her and saw a handsome couple occupying the closer seats smiling at them with a discreet wave.

They must be Daphne's parents! Never having met them, nervousness immediately struck her like a thunderbolt and she stiffly waved, trying to smile as naturally as she could- seeing them chuckle a bit after that made her blush in fierce embarrassment, hastily looking away and ignoring Daphne who cooed at her, before sobering as Malfoy imperiously questioned Dumbledore's authority when he failed to protect many of the petrified children.

He calmly refuted at already having all the cures at the school's disposal and nothing to worry about- no one but Malfoy and the Dumbledore knew the creature's true nature and possibility of it having killed the students- if Malfoy chooses to reveal it, he'd be questioned about how he came about the information in the first place. He's far too Slytherin to face those claims with such little defense.

After that, the situation mellowed out as rewards for the saviors involved and additional reparations to the school were discussed and agreed upon, Fudge unable to do much considering even Malfoy's hands were tied. The cloaked pureblood supremacist is probably busy trying to figure out what happened to his precious little diary.

"Now, before this meeting comes to a close, I'd like to open a long closed case that is Sirius Black's sentencing."

It was clear to hear the uproar such a statement caused even outside the closed door of the courtroom. It looks like the girls' turn finally came to act; so did a certain two hidden individuals rummaging through decade old records to gather a crucial piece of the man's innocence.

"Dumbledore, why would you propose this now? It's a case long since closed."

"I'm afraid, Minister, that is false. There has been no case opened in the first case to speak of, as Mr Black, the heir of a prominent and ancient house in the wizarding society, has been denied a trial, no matter what his crimes were." With his booming and calm voice, he laid the truth down to the occupants slowly regaining their bearings. Amidst their grumbling he carried on.

"As to the timing, little Harry is in need of an individual close to his parents to guide and care for him, considering his blood relatives were… unsuitable."

"Ha… that's putting it lightly." Hermione muttered darkly, while Daphne chuckled mirthlessly and looked around at the disgruntled faces of most members. It seemed like the time may not have been right to propose the issue, but Daphne wasn't willing to let it go. During the time it took to placate the grumbling members, the blonde Slytherin sent a small note to her parents, hoping to turn the tides to their favor.

"If we may, Minister." Daphne's mother's voice rose over that of the others, drawing their attention to the Greengrass couple.

"Ah, yes, Mister and Missus Greengrass. You may continue."

"How about we hear the full reasoning that led to this doubt in Sirius's guilt? I'm sure many of the more veteran members recall times before were less lenient and transgressions in the name of Wizards and Witches may have occurred. It is only fair we give Miss Greengrass and Miss Granger, directly involved with Mister Potter and the rescue of the school, to vouch in their opinions."

"Erm… Well, I suppose you do have a point. Alright then, Miss Greengrass-" Cornelius conceded, albeit reluctantly and was about to resume until a certain conniving Malfoy interrupted him.

"Let's allow Miss Granger the room to speak, I'm sure her version of the events will be the most accurate." The words flowed smoothly out of his mouth, objective and reasonable to all but the two young girls who obviously caught the taunting underneath.

'Damn it I hate speaking in front of crowds…' The brunette paled the slightest bit, beginning to panic when a soothing presence took over her overheating thoughts to chill them.

'Hermione, calm down, I'll help you through it, alright?'

'Daphne! Thank Merlin… yeah, sure.'

"Certainly, Mr Malfoy."

"Excellent, then the first thing I'd like to ask is why you'd want to give Mr Black, a clearly guilty murderer, a trial, and how he, a maniac, would be able to care for the boy who lived, the savior of this wizarding world, properly."

"T-to answer the first part, it would be hypocrisy and a dishonor to the name of this long standing establishment not to abide by its own rules, even in the most obvious seeming situations. Also, I don't know about you, but the non magicals have a saying that goes 'innocent until proven otherwise' … w-which is how people should be treated if they want to trust the Wizengamot." She paused from her determined talk, face getting slightly red from the rapt attention she was receiving and breathed in, getting much comfort from Daphne's voice gently guiding her along and the hand squeezing her shoulder.

"And as for your second question, Harry's already been staying with the Weaselys for part of the summer and the other spending it with the rest of us, when he's not at Hogwarts. So this arrangement can still persist until Mister Black is able enough to take care of himself." She chanced a small smile when she saw many, including the harsh Longbottom and even the minister, thoughtfully nod in acknowledgement. Unfortunately, Malfoy was relentless.

"Who is this us Harry would stay with besides the Weaselys already overflowing with children hmm? The muggle world is hardly a safe place for the boy who lived to remain. So, is it your parents? Do they even know any of this situation concerning their little host?" He drummed his fingers on the wood rhythmically, watching every move the brunette made like a snake, ready to pounce at the slightest mistake.

"My… my parents…?"

Damn it, his question caught her off guard… She looked down, eyes blank while Daphne furiously scrambled to make up an answer and ward off the memories about to attack the brunette again.

'Oy! Hermione, now's not the time! Focus on my voice yeah?'

'Y-yeah… my parents… one died before taking me down with her and the other disappeared to Merlin knows which corner of the world… the closest thing to parents are Hogwarts teachers…'

'That's it!'

'H-huh?'

'Tell them about the protection wards! Quick!'

"I hope I may reveal with Dumbledore's permission, that he warded my house very safely, almost as powerfully as where Harry had previously been staying with everyone's consent."

"Then how about your p-" Miffed at being countered, he barely allowed her a breadth before attacking once again, fixated on her reaction about her parents, when the doors slammed open revealing a disgruntled Moody walking in with heaps of parchment, and a Goblin, no- The Goblin, Director of the Bank- carrying some as well, of which Hermione recognized was the parchment revealing Sirius changing the secret keeper.

Both Hermione and Daphne grinned at their arrival, their battle as good as won now, following their successful stall.

* * *

It was several weeks after their political confrontation that Hermione found herself trying to avoid yet another well intentioned scolding from the Ravenclaw witch of Japanese descent, as usual.

"How are you not fazed by the end of term exams? Hermione you were spacing out during the theoretical parts!" Cho yelled at the sheepishly grinning brunette who was scratching her ear as they made their way towards the great hall for their rest before having to tackle the rest of their subjects- mainly Herbology and Potions for Cho, though Minerva, having assigned the brunette to the third year arithmetic and runes class for the past 3 months, insisted she's more than prepared to give her end of year exam with the third years. Hermione shrugged and accepted with a small sigh.

"Well, I am focusing on a suite I'll be playing for that concert I postponed for next summer."

"Ah, the one in France? Starting now?" Her tone was slightly incredulous.

"I'm preparing more than one piece, and I can tell you from experience Kabalevsky's piece and Beriot's Scene de ballet aren't taken lightly, even with my time turner. I'll also have to practice with the orchestra there once I arrive… so yeah, even 'prodigies' need the practice." She grinned at the light blush on her friend's face, before nudging her shoulder.

"You know, about these exams, I know you'll be the first ranking this year- you deserve it much more than me or anyone else at the school." The Ravenclaw's eyes softened as she looked down at the brunette before pulling the surprised girl in a hug.

"You're just too cute sometimes…" She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist, ecstatic with having the brunette with her and her possible ranking as first in the school.

"Wh-well I-it's true…" The tomato red brunette stuttered out and hugged back Cho, burying her head into the taller girl's shoulder. It's been a while since she's hugged her- she almost forgot how nice it was to have the coolness of the pitch black eyed girl envelop her protectively.

'Even with the treatment, Hermione's still so small…' Despite her blush, a worried frown also took place.

She resolved to train further and be at the brunette's side to protect her. She refused to let anyone put out the flame that gives her and the others love and hope.

A selfish part of her would have wanted to hide the brunette away from the troubles of the world, from the battles she was never forced to undergo but did anyway, to make her precious people happy. She'd take her, and all of them, away some place nice, where life can't be cruel to her anymore.

She squeezed a bit harder, burying her face into the brunette's wild locks.

The scent of ashes and roses soothed her senses.

* * *

Finally, after days of endless scurrying, digging for shelter and scouring for petty remains, Peter made it to the fearsome and imposing building of Azkaban, stepping paw on the stone blocks after sneaking onto one of the boats the guards used to go back and forth from the island.

Despite being malnourished and ill rested, the thought of finally freeing himself from the clutches of the megalomaniac all evil doers fawned over filled him with enough excitement to keep moving forward. Only a few minutes before he finds Bellatrix and Black's cell to kill not one but both.

Yes, Peter was counting his losses and decided then and there he'll manage to live out the rest of his days in some cozy nest or working at a bar, unbothered by the whole dark lord mess that nearly had him killed.

This was his fuel that kept him scurrying through the dark and gloomy hallways, avoiding the tortured screams of many prisoners and the dementors. It's too bad he didn't really, and chose to go to the quieter areas.

Since it's always the quiet ones that are the worst. He realized this far too late, as he trekked close to many of the cells, looking for tell-tale signs or shaggy beard that belonged to Sirius or long and frizzy unkempt hair of Bellatrix, any sounds coming from both. He should've used his wand. This he also realized too late.

You see, his distraction cost him a lot- before he even noticed, he had been violently snatched and pulled into one of the cells, staring into the bottomless dark and manic eyes of the one and only madly grinning Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

The next and last thing he saw after, before even squeaking in terror or transforming back into a human to escape- forget killing her, he just wanted to stay alive- was the inside of her mouth, riddled with rotting teeth, acrid breath, salivating like mad.

He wouldn't feel anything afterwards, considering his head was mercifully bitten off first, before he was consumed raw and whole by the prisoner ecstatic to have gotten a meal so scrumptious and fulfilling. She was lucky one of the rats walked close enough to the cells.

Licking the blood off her hands and banishing the bones from the rat- it was of the few spells she learned wandlessly to survive, as she'd hate for the sharp little things to pierce her insides- she picked something out of her teeth, feeling it stab into her rotting gums. She was about to throw it, though upon closer inspection, she realized it was a ridiculously miniature wand. Hoping her eyes hadn't deceived her with yet another hallucination in this god forsaken place, she croaked out the spell to enlarge it and after holding the wood, in her hands, realized the rat she just ate was none other than Peter Pettigrew.

A chuckle emerged from her throat, tentatively quirking her chapped lips upwards before it evolved in full blown manic laughter as she clutched her face with her hands, coughing and hacking all the while.

"Finally… the dark lord has sent for me- my time has finally arrived!" The mere thought of having the lord's attention nearly made her orgasm in excitement. Though she held it in after years of learning restraint with these heinous companions she called Dementors and immediately hid the wand from sight before she blew her chance to exit, thinking nothing of the rat's death.

"He's better off dead. I'll have more of the dark lord's attention to myself…" She mumbled to herself, clutching and twisting the fold of her robe while shaking, not from fear, as the guards passing by her cell thought, but from ecstasy.

She can even kill her cousin Sirius, that no good traitor, before leaving this hell. The dark Lord would surely reward her then.

Oh, yes, she'll murder Sirius for sure this time.

At another part of the dungeon, a Grimm dog, hesitant in his exhaustion and fear needed but that wretched woman's manic laughter he knew and dreaded all the more before slipping his emaciated canine frame through the bars of the holding cell and making a stealthy run for it out of this hell hole he was forced to call home for about 13 years, shaking from fear and adrenalin. His grim determination won out when he set his goal in his mind once again- to find Harry, to protect him. He'd never forgive himself if he failed a second time- no matter how many times James would tell him it was fine.

He'll murder Peter for sure this time…

* * *

Hello, dear Readers,

I hope you enjoyed what this chapter had to offer, It may be the last or before the last chapter before our protagonists move through their summer and kick start their third year. I'd appreciate reviews about what you think so far and if there's anything you think I could improve ^^

I'll probably be posting once again after a month since finals are near, as well as a concert on Monday (I'll be playing shadows by Lindsey stirling and Liebeslied for Kreisler- in my head, I really wanted to play it since Kaori from your lie in April never got to- heh.)

Also, have any of you watched Emma Watson's new movie Colonial? It is quite well done in my opinion!

Anyways, i'm rambling so i'll stop here :P

Thanks a bunch for all of you who fave, follow and review, it never fails to bring a smile to my face!

Hope you enjoyed the Chapter, stay safe, and until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

"Now that the students left, I believe it's time for you to start your animagus training…" Hermione cheered, her expression lighting up like fireworks on the fourth of July, until McGonagall opened her mouth again.

"Once you master your live transfiguration skills…" The stoic lady's lips stretched into a very catty smirk at the brunette's comical disappointment.

"And dueling…" Snape added in, aura amused despite his blank face.

"Don't forget charms and potions as well…" Flitwick chimed in, smiling merrily as always.

"You all hate me, don't you…" She groaned and slumped back onto her seat.

"Far from it, my dear… we wouldn't be passing down our knowledge and care to you if we did." It was Dumbledore that spoke as he ruffled the bushy hair on top of the Gryffindor's head much to her feeble protests. In spite of this, a soft smile slipped past as she gazed at her several mentors who were the school's and every single student's guardians.

'I won't fail you…'

"Alright, I'll be done in less than a month, then I can finally find my inner animal." She proclaimed with uncharacteristic boldness, confidence shining through with her excitement.

"We wouldn't expect any less."

"By the way, can I teach my friends how to be animagi too?"

"Most certainly, if you do it right first." McGonagall nodded approvingly, satisfied to see Hermione always including her friends in the pursuit of their goals- defeating a dark lord most definitely isn't a one-person job.

It was sort of strange though- since when did the brunette make it her job to take down Voldemort instead of Harry?

* * *

"I see two of you are running around now… didn't I tell you it was forbidden?" McGonagall asked the rhetorical question testily, impatiently tapping her foot on the concrete floor.

"You see Professor, I've taught all my 'selves' to expect it." Hermione spoke slowly but clearly, knowing she'll need to choose her words wisely to avoid a detention, or even having her ever useful trinket taken away from her.

"And how, pray tell, were you able to anticipate such a thing, young lady…?" The miffed lady tapped her foot on the ground, regarding the brightest witch of her age skeptically.

"I used some runes work using the formulas you taught me on myself and the time turner, and I also adhered to the non magical concept of quantum physics. If I create a sort of time and space box separate but within the realm of time we all exist in, I can sort of 'bend' the rules of the chicken egg paradox this time turner imposes… So as long as I maintain that field it's as if I have clones of myself… I-I could get you the books for it, along with the basics if you want to know more…" She trailed off, hoping she managed to convince the hard headed transfiguration teacher.

'And after enough practice and research I'll be able to freeze time as well… my trump card in case I meet Riddle again…' She thought to herself, mind protected as she stared into McGonagall's pale but sharp emerald eyes with her own crinkling ones.

"…Don't repeat it until Professor Sinistra and Professor give their approval… And make sure you don't tweak the device! I had to argue enough to get you this- don't make me regret my decision!

"Yes, professor…" She muttered with an impish smile before following the Gryffindor head of house and war veteran to the fields outside and go through another animagus transformation lesson.

"Also, if you could bring me those books, I wouldn't be adverse to have you explain them further to me."

Minerva added the sentence as if it was an afterthought but the young brunette knew the formidable Scot would want to sate her curiosity and further her knowledge when it comes to transfiguration.

"Definitely professor! I'll g-get them whenever I stop by my house in non-magical London."

With a nod and terse but genuine smile, she thanked her pupil, not very used to receiving favor rather than performing them. It's been a while since she's felt grateful, even if slightly.

"Good, erm, you do that. Now let's focus on our lesson. The key to being an animagus is first to picture you inner animal…"Hermione settled, keeping her ears and eyes peeled.

Hopefully she'll be transformed and able to take on the challenge she set to herself. She wanted to make her friends proud and pass on the ability- she'd always feel a giddy tightening feeling in her chest when she saw their faces lighting up.

"Hermione, are you listening? I just asked you a question."

"Ah, y-yes, my apologies, professor."

* * *

"Professor, could I stop by my house for the weekend? Our conversation the other day reminded me I should just check up on the place and bring some books and things back to stay here the summer. And get Natsu some snacks from her favorite non magical shop." She added as she glanced at the cat expectantly staring up at her snuggled into the front of her indigo jumper, and licking her jaw when she mentioned snacks, much to Hermione's amusement. Despite the summer heat, cooling charms spread and renewed throughout the castle by her and the rest of the staff meant she could happily wear her favorite baggy article of clothing.

It was several weeks into the summer vacation that Hermione relayed this request to the Scottish witch while munching on a sour apple on her way to the great hall set up for yet another dueling session with Snape and Dumbledore, monitored by McGonagall.

"Is that so? Well… it wouldn't hurt. Would you like me to apparate you to your doorstep?"

"Ah, I was planning to use the floo, but this is so much better, if you don't mind, that is." She added uncertainly by the end, wringing her hands nervously.

"Certainly Hermione. I shall be back to pick you up in 2 days' time after dropping you off. Does that suit you?"

"Y-yes, definitely!" She grinned widely at the woman who relayed the brunette with a small smile before ushering her into the hall. The minute she stepped foot she was blasted with an expelliarmus she barely managed to dodge, before casting a hurried silent protego against the other that followed with the same unexpected momentum.

"An acceptable response. Now keep your wand up and prepare yourself." Snape replied curtly, already in the midst of casting another attack, much to Dumbledore and McGonagall's amusement and of course Hermione's exasperation.

'Well of course I'll be prepared if you keep doing it every time you see me… Merlin it's as if he's painted a constant target on my back!' She mentally grumbled, gently holding her cat by the scruff of her neck and gently letting her down away from her dueling podium, glancing at her from her peripheral vision scurry away towards Dumbledore in a flash, expectantly sitting right in front of the jolly old man, awaiting her sherbet lemon treats. The old headmaster loved indulging and spoiling the adorable creature after all.

'Simple pleasures outweigh any other', he'd say with the usual twinkle in his eyes. She barely tilted her head right by pure reflex, lest a bat bogey hex he observed Ginny perform many a times on her elder brothers hit her, and realized she ought to get her head in the game, unless she wanted to go back to her bed at the infirmary- which might as well be her room instead of the actual one at Gryffindor tower.

10 minutes later, she found herself panting on the ground, small lacerations riddling her feet. She sat up with a groan after steadying her breathing and swallowing down any bile that could have come out from her impossible twirling and dodging she had to employ against the dark cloaked demon she called her professor.

"Not bad, lass. You lasted a couple more minutes than yesterday."

"Marvelous… she grumbled, waving her hands over the wounded legs before shakily standing up and dusting off her training shorts.

The first time Minerva had seen them, she cringed, not at the shorter than usual knee length, but at the aging scars that riddled skin far too young to bear marks of misdirected anger. It had looked like it was caused by a stick- a ruler perhaps- but Minerva stopped her train of thoughts there, lest she allows her anger get the better of her again, and have the little brunette unintentionally read her surface thoughts. Her darkening aura was already enough to make Hermione shift away a bit from the wizened witch, looking away from her and finding Natsu napping in the crook of her jacket particularly interesting at the moment.

Back to the present, another duel began seconds after the brunette gathered her bearings, finding no time to even groan as barrage of spells collided and nearly broke her shield due to their sheer power and momentum.

Being thrown off the podium and then forcing her aching muscles to hoist her back up into the battle- lesson- is how today's session went, before she eventually healed all her wounds, except for those Snape took care of himself, reluctant in sending the witch to the infirmary for magical exhaustion.

"Next time, we'll start uncovering this inclination you have for fire- though it will be best if Miss Chang with her own affinity was with you." He calmly intoned, not even sparing the half dead brunette a glance before disappearing from the hall with a dramatic flutter of his pitch black cloak.

"Yeah… awesome… I'll come in a hazmat suit next time- in case he decides to throw me in a snake pit or the like…" She groaned before plopping back down onto the floor for a brief nap, to which McGonagall tutted and Dumbledore chuckled.

"She'll get cramps like that, Albus, this is not a laughing matter-"

"Why Minerva, she had already cast a cushioning charm before falling asleep." She glanced down again, quirking a small smirk.

"Smart little chit, she is. I suppose the elves will want to care for her again. Goodness, it's as if they've adopted her."

"Of all people, it would be her." Albus mused with a knowing voice before turning towards the great hall's doors.

"Now then, Minerva, would you care to accompany me for a cup of tea and some muggle sweets?"

"Well, I've no better way to wastethe afternoon. Lead the way, Albus."

* * *

"Now, are you sure you're going to be alright, Hermione?"

"Y-yes, trust me, professor, I'll merely be resting and gathering my bearings- I won't be slaying trolls or chasing down dark lords. Promise." She replied with small laughter, an uptilt in her voice. She was touched with how the professor often doted on her like a grandmother would, she supposed-unfortunately, the one time she met her biological one, she was far too young to remember. Apparently she had succumbed to the same disease her own mother bitterly lost her sanity against.

Her mind drifted back to the present the doorstep of her house she stood at with Professor McGonagall after just having apparated- nausea not excluded, much to the poor girl's and her cat's lament- they had just had a satisfactory strawberry filled breakfast to boot!

"Remember I shall be back in two days' time to take you back. Understood?"

"Crystal." She grinned with a curt nod, which McGonagall returned, feeling a little awkward. She wasn't quite used to seeing children off herself, despite teaching at Hogwarts for years that far exceeded Hermione's age.

"Erm, Well then, I'll be off." And with a turn she hurriedly walked to the porch and apparated away while Hermione gave one last small parting wave, quietly chuckling at the Professor's near constipated maroon aura.

"She really could be good with kids- if she actually liked dealing with them more often outside the classroom." With a small grin playing on her lips, she twisted her hand and waved it to the front, watching the door unlock and creak open, to be greeted with a mildly dusty floorboard and dense air mixed with the residual scent of mahogany that accumulated after trapping the air in the building for so long

After plopping her rucksack by her feet, she watched Natsu jump off her shoulder and run to one of the windows and rip away the white sheets covering them with her teeth, and Hermione watched the light filter in dimly, revealing suspended particles of dust in the air that looked like fairy dust, as Luna would say. It was oddly mesmerizing, to just watch them moving so very slowly, almost as if they floated in their own separated, denser time pool.

It made her remember the pendant that hung around her neck under her shirt, and her mind went off on a tangent. Maybe she could practice her time cube while packing up and tidying up here and there, she mused to herself while going up the stairs to her room, waving her hands along the way to get rid of excess dust pooling every surface in the house as well as the stray cobwebs she absolutely refused to look at for more than 2 seconds, immensely grateful she managed to watch Molly use cleaning spells during her stay at the Weaselys; the elves lending her a hand with her wandless cleaning casting also came to her rescue.

Mock lifting the sleeves of her shirt- she was wearing a sleeveless one, so pretending had to do- she set to the attic to unpack all sorts of books she's been stacking up, whether musical, middle school or even last year's magical ones.

Hours passed with her dusting the attic from head to toe and banishing away whatever book struck her fancy into a portable library she found and bought in one of the shops along Diagon Alley for a reasonable price. Cho would love one of these- she'll have to remember to gift it to her when the time comes.

Along her musing, dusting and cleaning, her movements got more lethargic until she slid down by a round and sealed window at the front of the room, staring at the afternoon sun beginning to set, the weakening rays of light touching whatever lay inside the chamber and giving it a dustier hue than she thought. It calmed her down, watching the stillness surrounding her. Heck, the dust made her own mind feel like it was housing cobwebs… cobwebs that made her oh so very sleepy…

She was pulled to the world of the waking by Natsu tugging at the hem of her shirt with her sharp small canines, beckoning her to leave the room and go downstairs to perform a crucial task- feeding her, of course.

Hermione chuckled at her familiar's insistence, moving slowly enough the the cat scowled at her, meowing impatiently.

"Aren't we being cheeky?"

'I should be telling you that.'

"Fair enough." She muttered, a lazy smirk painting her lips as she let the block Bombay cat eagerly lead the way, leaping down the stairs and sliding into the kitchen in record time.

"Now, what shall I make for the eager little cat…" She muttered to herself, looking through the fridge and cringing at its barrenness. No fridge should ever be so empty. Its current state would have made Ron cry.

"Looks like grocery shopping is in order. Care to join?" She asked the black cat licking its paw as it sighed and looked back up at the owner summoning her purse.

'How would you know what ingredients to use if I don't?'

"Well, it seems London is doing wonders for your sarcasm, Natsu." The serene smile remained as she opened the door for the feline before exiting herself and absent mindedly locking the door, before walking down the nearest supermarket she knew of. If her memory served right. Ha, as if it would ever fail her.

The journey on its own, walking under lavender trees while hearing birds chirping in their huge gatherings perched up in high trees and feeling the wind tousle her hair was a refreshing change from the even colder weather back in Scotland. Some people that knew her as an acquaintance greeted her and others like her neighbors checked up on her, glad to see her doing well. One of two even remarked she was getting taller- now that had made her day.

Some visitors even recognized her from her concerts and flocked to her briefly to compliment her playing, much to her embarrassment. She never could get over the praise thrown her way so earnestly and upfront without blushing tomato red, much to the amusement of said fans. She was glad none teased her like Daphne would. That reminds her- she ought to get some music supplies for her friends whenever she stopped by the local music shop. She grinned down at the terribly grumpy cat perched on her shoulder, displeased with both the time wasted as well as being petted by those filthy hands and little sounds and coos directed at her like she was a mere babe. Her! What an outrage!

Those thoughts running in her familiar's mind made the brunette giggle heartily before smoothing the poor thing's fur out.

"You could have asked them for snacks- I'm sure they would've been more than eager to serve you, your highness."

'Oh shut it…' She turned her head away, ears twitching in annoyance, though it lessened with her owner's comforting bells of laughter.

"How does some spaghetti sound to you?"

* * *

"Who knew they upgraded the place in such a short time…" She mused while walking back, staring at the lock and focusing a bit to unlock it, surprised to find it was already unlocked and merely needed a turn from the door knob.

"That's strange… I swore I had locked it when I left…" Her brows furrowed as she lightly pushed the door open. Yet, before she managed to take a step further, a voice she had wished simply remained buried in the past sent chills through her spine.

"Hermione? Is that you?" a soft male voice with a comforting timber came from the living room, followed by the rustling of newspaper and the sound of approaching footsteps.

The grocery bags dropped out of her hands and crashed onto the floor when she stared at the figure standing before her uncertainly, equally as confused if not shocked.

Natsu's ears bolted up in surprise and felt her fur rise, especially because of Hermione's reaction- she hadn't seen her owner this pale except that one time she had lost a little too much blood during one of her more intense duels.

"D-dad?"

* * *

Heya fellow readers!

Guess who's finally done with her finals and can work on her story again?

So first of all, with this little plot twist, I'll give Hermione a rest and dedicate the next chapter or two for the other character with much needed attention. I've mostly decided on the animagus forms which they'll be getting during the start of third year. I don't plan on making that year any easier for them, even with their new found powers.

By the way, I was somewhat inspired by the awesome and chill soundtrack from the video game Life Is Strange (my god that game is so good I have to play it again- Max is just the sweetest it kills me to see her go through all that shit. Ah, nevermind, i'll go into a very lengthy discussion if I allow myself to talk about the game)

So, Until next time!

-Ramela


	15. Chapter 15

Another gnome went whizzing by Ginny's head as she watched it fly off beyond their garden with a shrill screech. She turned to look back at her brother with a hand over his brow to protect his eyes from the harsh, merciless sun, gazing in satisfaction when his latest throw beat Fred's by a couple of meters.

"Top that, Greddy dear."

"You'll wish you hadn't said that Forge." He panted out with a devious grin as large as his other half, planting the fear of god in Percy who was helping out a distance away. Those smiles always meant trouble.

"Merlin help me if I get the brunt of it again… I will blast them farther than those bloody gnomes…" He muttered before chucking another of the small pests littering his family's backyard.

"Why aren't Harry and Ickle Ronniekins helping out? Even sleepy little GinGin is lending a hand- though you could lay off the bat bogey hexes for a bit Gin, you're scaring them off too fast." Fred spoke up, eyeing his aggressively enthusiastic little sister throw a new hex she thought up and that Hermione and Daphne encouraged left and right as she pleased, much to the lament of its targets.

"For your information Fred, Ronald and Harry are helping mum cook lunch-"

"Hard to believe Ron's enjoying that instead of fresh air." George quipped while Percy merely shrugged.

"See for yourself then." He gestured towards the nearest window they could see through, and they noticed the two boys diligently cutting, mincing and pouring ingredients into the casseroles and pans while Molly guided them along with a pleased grin, occasionally twirling her wand to change the heat.

Harry seemed most at ease whenever he was cooking, much to the rest's amusement and confusion, and while Ron was enjoying it, he was focusing pretty hard to cut his carrots as swiftly and accurately as he could, judging by how his tongue slightly poked out from his lips and eyes narrowed. It was the one thing besides chess he didn't want to lose to Harry in, who was more used to it, by the looks of his slack posture. The fact that the raven was a natural on his broom with minimal practice was already enough to set off a small part of Ron that- despite being small and shamefully swept away- always gave him that occasional twinge of jealousy.

Honestly, he felt a hardworking lad who'd been playing to the point of exhaustion in his home's backyard almost everyday, religiously following games and learning the rules almost well as Hermione's 'learnt Hogwarts: a History' would deserve that extra bit of talent more than Harry who hadn't watched anything other than the school matches and can suddenly perform a Wronski feint. Without even practicing!

"It looks like Ron's competing with Harry again…" The ever perceptive Ginerva also glanced for a few moments before turning back to annihilate the buggers that are keeping her from a much needed nap, while her older siblings nodded in realization, or helplessness because they didn't know or care what to with that information except to tease Ron about it.

"That he is…"

"You reckon he'll loosen up once we visit Bill in Egypt a week later?"

"If either of us knows the little Ginger chef wonder, don't count on it- he'll be carrying spices with him all the way to Cairo!" Fred guffawed before Ginny grunted at him to help her before she blasts him with a hex too.

"Alright, alright, no need to get you knickers in a twist little missy- Ey! That nearly hit me!"

"Next time I'll be sure not to miss." She grinned and stuck her tongue out while George chuckled and went back to work.

"Harry, did you mail any of your friends? I want to use Errol later so I could talk to Bill."

"I did, but I'm sure he'll be back by tomorrow- your brother doesn't know about the visit?" A grin began to appear on the raven haired boy's face that his best friend mirrored.

"I'll be tellin'im. Even though it would've been fun to make it a surprise."

An so Ronald Bilius Weasely ignored the little green monster slowly feeding on his jealousy in favor of the common goings on.

* * *

"Mom… how many more hours am I going to practice the same kata?"

"Until you perfect it, so take deep breaths; the sooner you do it, the sooner you'll get to play your cello." He grandfather replied, calmly walking to stand beside Cho's mother, gazing at her with a calm smile that helped her steady her nerves and wipe the sweat that dripped all the way down her face onto the damp floor with the wide and loose sleeve of her martial arts uniform. Her parents insisted this attire would be best for the rigorous training she was to undergo for the better part of the summer.

"Once again!" The older woman instructed firmly, voice firm but kind- she was to make sure her daughter would be prepared to face the worst if she were to remain with her trouble magnets she called her friends.

With a sharp nod, she repeated the movements, each step, movements deceptively light as a feather, but posture as tough and firm as a boulder. With each practice, each twitch of a finger or limb becoming less prominent, she was steadily growing into herself, into the potential her mother and grandfather envisioned her to have. Although she wasn't as fast as her friends- yet- she stood firmest and proudest- as steady and proud as a mountain, prepared to deflect any and all threats to her person and her loved ones. Despite the sweat pouring down and urging her to itch her skin, she daren't let even her nose twitch, completely focused on her movements. The same train of thought persisted when she meditated, and later on, once deemed ready, when she began to practice with her katana.

Slashing the targets with studied precision and enough strength to pierce them all the way through and even split them in half with effort that decreased with every bruise, sprain wrists and ankles she overcame, her teachers watched over the raven haired warrior- no student, it was too early to call her otherwise- finally at ease that she could handle herself if the need ever arose.

As for her cello lessons, it was her final summer with her current professor, who was travelling to join the orchestra in Brooklyn. Although she was tremendously pleased her teacher was moving up the ladder of success and fame in her career, she couldn't help but feel an uncomfortable pang in her chest at the thought of seeing the jovial woman gone.

'I'm not attached to her or anything… there are loads of better cello instructors out there…' She kept thinking to herself, and realized she just ought to cross that bridge when she got to it.

What bothered her even more now was having to find another competent teacher and getting a month's worth of practice before she goes back to Hogwarts to train on getting her animagus form with the rest of the quartet.

She's be lying if she said she wasn't excited to discover and learn about her inner animal, but what made a grin bloom across her cheeks and heart rate pick up anticipatorily was seeing her three partners in crime again.

That reminded her; she was curious- as always, if she were honest- this time, about what the other raven head in their motley group was up to with his best friend. He seemed so nervous and jumpy during and after the debacle at court to request a hearing for Sirius. She hoped spending some time away from Hogwarts would wipe away the near constant frown that marred his handsome face.

'I could cheer him up too, right?' Despite the similarities, he was fundamentally different than Hermione, whom she managed to help out on several occasions. Her mind has been on Harry a lot for some reason. She bet Hermione could feel his anxiety a mile away- not like she needed any more of that to shoulder.

"-o, Cho!"

"Huh?"

"You were daydreaming again dear. Now, let's pick that head of yours out of the clouds and stick it back onto the sheet music, yes?" Her instructor suggested with an impish grin and small tilt of her head, eyes shining in amusement when Cho ducked her head in embarrassment and mumbled an apology before hastily flipping the pages in the book propped on the stand, being careful not to jostle the cello nestled between her legs.

"Sorry, Miss Mei." Well, at least she didn't stutter like Hermione.

"Don't worry about it- oddly enough, it's good to see you daydreaming once in a while instead of your usual piercing focus- you've become more relaxed, more receptive to the music, in a sense." She smiled softly at her contemplative student, dark woody brown eyes softening when the girl's face brightened up in the midst of her blushing, a small smile adorning her face once again.

"There we go. That's the face a musician happy with their music should be wearing. Although don't keep it on the whole time playing unless you want a cramped face besides cramped fingers." She quipped, glad to see Cho chuckle briefly instead of the shy grin she'd barely let slip past her mask of apathy.

Goodness, times sure have changed the girl, and certainly for the better. Despite wanting to have played a bigger part in that change, she was glad it happened nonetheless.

She didn't realize Cho's face drop, that final thought from the teacher loud enough that Cho was able to hear it dimly with her legilimency, and right then, forgetting to scold herself for the unintentional intrusion, she wanted to fervently object, no insist, that her joking attitude definitely did melt her stony exterior, that every lesson made her appreciate the music that flowed out of this instrument she learned to love with every melody that flowed out of it- even when she was blinded by the self-loathing and false perceptions that she'd never amount to much compared to all the 'greats'… those 'greats' that were probably no different than her at her age, as her beloved teacher showed her.

As if that wasn't enough, she always started small conversations during small breaks, always trying to find a way through the girl's long since weakened emotionless fortress, but never too hard to push her away. She'd miss those little conversations, and watching her always laugh at her own jokes, often spilling some of her tea while doing so. That made Cho chuckle under her breath more than the- often corny- joke itself.

When she caught up to her own train her thought, her face drooped further.

'Not attached to her my ass…'

"Well Cho, I'm glad that with our last lesson completed, you've relaxed and matured into a musician I'm proud to call my student." Her grin softened, but dimmed in surprise at the downtrodden face her student pulled.

Cho didn't know what to say, except for avoiding her mentor's gaze.

"I see you're not a fan of goodbyes, hm?" The young girl shook her head, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"Neither am I. But it's necessary. To move on, or turn a new page as they say." She shrugged, feeling a bit helpless seeing her student like that. She was about to try cracking another joke when Cho herself lifted her head to interrupt, her charcoal eyes clouded with sadness but glinting with determination to speak her mind without restraint.

"You were… an amazing teacher- I don't think I would've been relaxed half the time or learned these new techniques without you. I'll be lucky if I find someone as skilled and pleasant." She let go the anxiety she had been holding there, pleased she managed to speak her mind and finally looked up into the soft brown eyes of her teacher, gleaming even more now, with genuine happiness.

It took her a moment to react, and she merely patted Cho's head before getting up.

"Well then, now that the mushiness is out of the way, how about one last cup of tea before I prepare to catch my flight?" Her tone turned cheery once again as she brightened, taking out the thermos from her bag

She smiled back at her mentor, completely free of stress, despite underlying sadness at her departure; at least there was closure so she could say she didn't regret her final session with the bright woman.

"…I'd love that."

* * *

The sun comfortably enveloped her with warmth, her breathing slow and timed, all while her parents hurried around the patio directing the house elves on how to set up the back garden for their guests' arrival- as the occasional ancient families only tea parties. Despite how pretentious it sounds, it's often mellow… or rowdy, depending on if her parents slip whisky into the tea for the particularly pent up guests. They were funny that way.

And considering the Malfoys and Parkinsons were coming to visit today… well, they'll need more than one bottle to make it through.

Speaking of which- she heard her parents calling for her. She figured she won't be able to ignore them for long before her mother makes the hammock she focused a fair amount of wand magic to summon disappear into thin air again.

"MrrM… Egh…" She muttered incomprehensibly, running her hands over her tired face, displeased with the bags under her eyes tainting her icy beauty.

What was that spell Hermione had used to hide her own bags back a couple of months ago?

"Damn… I can't remember that, much less where I'm supposed to go." She stretched her painfully sore arms over her head, holding back a whimper that would have her all red eyed and snot nosed; it would be a crime for a Greengrass to be seen in such a deplorable state- though she bet Hermione could pull it off and still look good, somehow, what with her oblivious charm.

Why was she drowning in waves of pain, sores, cramps and scabs in the first place?

'Maybe practicing dual sword wielding, followed by hours of viola practice for all four seasons by Vivaldi in one fell swoop was not even a remotely bright idea…'

To be fair, she became so concerned sword wielding would diminish her skill in playing the viola. Therefore, she had to reassure herself she was still as good as always. Damn her insecurity and stubbornness. Couldn't she have just had one or the other?

Hearing the sounds of greeting, tinkling laughter and grunts diverted her from her train of thoughts and had her robotically make her way to the great hall to greet their guests, and was more or less pleasantly surprised to see Pansy, and of course, glued to none other than a skittish but still haughty faced and mannered Draco Malfoy.

"Pansy, I see your bodyguard's here with you- though it could be more the other way around." She quipped at the two, though her small grin erased any insult it held and Pansy returned the teasing with her own sly remark, which while it would make Draco smirk, or even grin, only made him sigh in exasperation.

"Who rained on your party? Sad you didn't get much 'tease Harry' time this semester?" She jibed and poked the blonde who wasn't having any of it today, he moved to the side, knuckles white and eye twitching.

"Of all people you bring that prat up… let's just go to the garden…" He bit out, shrugging off even Pansy's comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Woah… I didn't mean to upset him…" She held her hands up defensively, exhorting herself from blame- and by extension, from Pansy's well known ire.

"It's fine Daph… he's been that way for the past week. And for the life of me I don't know what caused it. Besides that, the only thing different is the Malfoys always visiting us. Apparently 'their mansion is undergoing some renovations' is what their parents felt safe to divulge- they're even more tight lipped than before, if that was possible…" Pansy ranted acidly, crossing her arms and kicking the floor.

Daphne gently patted her back, guiding her to the garden to continue their discussion in the quaint weather. Perhaps the atmosphere filled with the chirping of birds and slight breeze – along with delicious treats and some tea would be enough to dissolve Draco's tense mood and the spat between him and Pansy. Not that the black haired girl would needlessly involve herself in conflicts in the first place.

Especially when the alabaster skinned girl held a soft spot for Draco.

'Maybe I could read his mind…? Just his surface thoughts, so it wouldn't be considered meddling. It's not like he'd know occlumency right?' Her own eyebrows burrowed as she began to mull over the possibility. While she wouldn't hesitate going through with it usually, hanging around Cho and Harry- the moral compasses of their motley crew if not the whole bloody school along with Diggory- refrained her from going about it all gung ho. There was also the fact that despite not being that close, she and Draco were- are friends, ever since their families formed a somewhat hesitant pact, alliance or whatever they call it- not to mention Pansy was a better friend and cared a lot about the lad.

'Ugh the things I- don't- do for friendship…' She rolled her eyes, mildly disgusted with herself for acting so considerably. It truly would be easier to just pick out what's wrong, especially since an unsettling gut feeling was beginning to build up inside her like a set of Tetris blocks; and after spending ample time with her favorite and unexpected daredevil of a brunette, she learned to often heed whatever her gut told her.

Ronald, that ill-mannered pig- which she would shamefacedly admit to also be one herself at heart- would agree with her.

Either way, she'll just do it if his guard is down, after the scrumptious snacking most probably. Everybody was lethargic after eating.

And so it happened, besides a little escapade into the outskirts of the garden to chase after a bird Pansy wanted to observe more closely. She swore for a minute that she saw a jackal weaving in between the trees, but it kept flickering, as if it was translucent, not really there. And then, once she looked away to see Draco and Pansy hiding behind a tree to watch it, she turned back and saw no more trace of it.

Shaking her head, she figured the forest heat was just messing with her.

'There's no way jackals even tolerate this climate and environment...'

"Come on you two, let's go back before my parents throw a fit-"

"You won't have to worry about that, Dad doesn't give a shit what I do." Draco cut in with a sneer, forcing a smile at a joke that only made him laugh self-deprecatingly. While Daphne couldn't do much other than frown and throw him a sympathetic look, Pansy tugged him back in the direction of the balcony garden, muttering something that made him laugh in earnest before rejoining her.

He'll be fine if she's there, Daphne hoped. She wonders if whatever could make Draco laugh would do the same for Hermione when she was in one of her mental shit storms.

What the- how is that even possible? She nearly whimpered from whatever she saw before she felt metal shields clamp into place by an unaware Draco and weary Lucius who suddenly looked at Daphne's parents with well-hidden suspicion. But not well enough that they hadn't noticed; nevertheless, they pretended nothing happened. She was sure they'd discuss it later, with her.

She was glad Pansy didn't quite catch up with what she did lest she turned her into a garden snake, and even worse, materialized a mongoose to eat her.

'Huh… now that I think about it, the scenario could be a pretty good idea for a prank someday…' She was lost in her musings of horror riddled pranks, hoping to share some with her same house accomplice, the one and only Parkinson, and with Hermione, once she was far enough from Saints Harry and Cho at least.

Despite trying to distract herself, she had a feeling she'd need a good couple of doses of dreamless sleep potion hidden in her parents' bathroom cabinet- and maybe one of her old stuffed animals she couldn't quite give up- she bet even Hermione or Harry would be like that with Natsu, or even little miss mature Chang- maybe she snuggled with her katana, arrows and bow instead.

Even that image hadn't humored her much.

Damn… seeing those two crazed black holes for eyes, she hoped none of them would even approach her within a 10 mile radius.

No wonder Draco Malfoy was in a right state, if- if that maniac slept so close, walking in and slitting his throat would be a piece of cake. Maybe he had already considered that, among all the other gruesome killing methods he might be put through if not for his mother's presence. She looked at the woman with new found respect and then at her hsuband with a thinly veiled sneer. The killing intent she began to direct alerted her keen parents who subtly glanced at her in warning- a warning she almost immediately registered before clamping it down and shoving a date cookie down her throat.

'That was close… I need to get it under control…'

Two words she never thought she'd say even within the landscape of her mind, materialized then.

'Poor Draco…'


	16. Chapter 16

It was the third bird she managed to kill with a well-aimed pebble and then voraciously consume, despite it being so severely undercooked it could ward off the staunchest wilderness explorers and survivors. Such little creatures were her main dish, besides whatever greenery she felt was edible- as in whatever she didn't regurgitate afterwards.

Despite how horrendous the diet was, she still preferred it over whatever Azkaban had to offer, considering she ate raw live rats back then instead of the brown munch that was supposedly meatloaf and mashed potatoes. Mashed potatoes her ass- she bet rat droppings were mixed in there. It would be better to leave it to attract the rats themselves, her true meal of the day, or week, depending on how her luck played out.

Either way, she believed that freely frolicking out in the limitless fields by the country side with the weather not terribly cold against the rough rag of a robe she was forced into years ago, and with the moonlight shining just enough for her to see where she was heading, she could easily hide from any onlookers walking around. Not that there were any- she'd been trudging on and on for miles surrounded by nothing other than bland wheat fields. Not a single soul to murder and loot from. Not even a small torture session to relieve her frayed nerves!

Thinking of how she'd fallen to pilfering houses- a stark difference from owning thrice the amount of a whole bloody village before the Dark Lord's defeat- had once again ignited the fury that fueled her veins to keep her going, sneaking, crawling, and sprinting to her destination, to her haven of recovery, and hopefully to where she could regain connection with her beloved dark lord- oh? Were those lights she spotted in the distance? That meant she finally stumbled upon a suburban living patch out on the countryside.

Well, the more isolated the better. She was sure she'd literally make a killing from her lucky find and recuperate enough to head to her long sought and dreamt of destination in a presentable state of body- as for her mind, she doubted if there was anything capable of healing it, not that she wanted anyone to change it anyways.

'Now, shall I pick my first reaping?' She grinned maliciously, the crazed spark previously dimmed from her torturous time in Azkaban returning with a vengeance.

* * *

His panting was probably heard miles away- he could only pray no one looked his way, even though he was already travelling in the cover of darkness, his pitch black coat blending seamlessly with his surroundings where he was slowly making his way to find James's son- Merlin knew how the boy was faring. Last he knew after reluctantly handing him to Hagrid and stupidly going off to hunt that bloody rat, the old headmaster placed him in little Whinging, Surrey to be taken care of by Lilly's sister and her husband.

From what the lively redhead told him, those two were rather dreadful, and it explained why Lilly didn't speak with her sister much, if ever.

And so he was now going there himself, selfishly prepared to take away the boy who reminded him so painfully much of James. Perhaps it would be the absolute final time he'd let his selfishness get the better of him, and only then does he vow to start a clean slate with Harry under his care. It all seemed fine and dandy in his head, but there was always this worry gnawing at the back of his mind that not only was Pettigrew out there somewhere but Bellatrix Lestrange too. She may be the only one of those useless death eaters to actually benefit Voldemort and further his cause. Even his brother couldn't…

No. Now isn't the time for pity parties. He lost that right when he chose to chase the traitor instead of taking in Harry like he should have. He could only hope the boy accepts- if not forgive- him.

That hopeful 'maybe' fueled him to keep on trudging through the fields, despite sorely lacking so much energy that he's gladly settled to scrounging up remains from the dumpsters like rotten fruits, fruit peels or expired meat; at this point, his violently grumbling stomach was out to get him. He knew it was only a matter of time before he collapsed in his dog form anyway. But not before he completes this one paramount objective. The first part of his redemption.

* * *

The dark haired woman whose beauty was tarnished by the insanity that threatened to consume every part of her being was sated. For the moment. Certainly after suffering for so long in that rotting old cell without one shred of entertainment, mainly music, she had more than a right to enjoy the one produced in this little old cottage she stumbled upon. It was unexpected that such a far off place would possess volumes of refined taste such as Dvorak's best, Operas written by Handel and other gems.

Impatient as ever since bursting out of her mother's womb, she already popped in the cassette into the player, unaccustomed to a music playing device besides the gramophone, but she quickly acquainted herself with this novel technology with the aid of her generous guests.

The music coming out made her shiver in delight. With a small inhale, she lifted her wand as if holding a conductor's baton, as she did once, long ago in the past- but that story was for another time- and brought it down with graceful flowing movements that accompanied the orchestra's gentle build that would lead to the aggressive passion of the voices that follow the sweet but unpredictable rhythm of Mozart's Requiem.

The more intensely she raised her wand and waved it around with accurate precision, pointed and nearly threw it away had it not been for her iron grip, the more the voices tinged with intense emotion were subjected to a roaring crescendo. It was so intense, brought her so much euphoria that she cackled terribly, pure joy coloring her scratched voice that once held a deep timber able to mesmerize any man, many a woman and any other person she pleased.

Even though all that charm, wit and beauty took a backseat to her obsessions, she promised herself she'd be restored, to show all the filth cowering at her feet that those at the Dark Lord's side are nothing less than the perfect human beings in every way, shape and concept imaginable.

All this train of thought churned past her because of her reflection staring back at her gaunt visage in the one of the mirrors of the modest living room. Thankfully, she didn't have any mangy zits or pimples- as if her body had enough fat or skin grease to produce those- although the rest of her appearance made her eyes nearly glaze with regret... shriveled and bruised lips, sunken cheeks and bloodshot eyes. Not to mention her hair!

Well, the hair was as wild as ever, much to her pleasure- she loved her untamable hair and her smoky eye shadow more than anything else- good thing the missus of the house had makeup in nearly every room; the makeup was yet another one of her handy tools to seduce the masses. Not that she needed any of that at the moment. Speaking of which, it was a pity voices weren't coming out anymore- ah hold on a moment.

She heard some gurgling and looked down to her left to see one of the family members on their knees that bit off her own tongue. It was the youngest daughter, about 10 years old- if her guess was right- with adorably curled shoulder length chestnut hair, much like her doe eyes that were now bulging enough she could count the veins threatening to burst.

"Pity, you had the sweetest scream of all." The terrified girl only sobbed harder, unable to do much other than feebly shake her head that she didn't want to die, not like this, not in front of her mother and father who were screaming so horribly it made her soil herself long before cowering before a death so painful and unthinkable to one as young and sheltered as her. The pungent smell of blood and urine mixed with the evil lady's horrid smell akin to burning trash, ashes and rusted metal would have had her vomiting chunks of her the dinner so rudely, so unexpectedly interrupted by this… witch… no, this demon, if she wasn't already choking down the spaghetti and red sauce flavored bile and the lukewarm blood that seeped back down her scratched throat. She was so helpless she couldn't even tilt her head down to stop choking, since her spine was arched backwards like a crescent moon, arms flayed out at their sides mimicking a crucifixion.

This… it couldn't be the last thing she'd smell and taste before meeting her maker… right?

She'd been a good girl, hasn't she? Her parents always told her good things happen to good people- this, it wasn't good at all… the lady didn't even look like the blood sucking leach her parents told her scary stories about… she was scarier, if anything.

She tried to beg- countless times she had- but at this point, all she's able to utter are guttural grunts akin to the sounds she'd make sitting on the dentist's eerily spotless chair, blinded by a tri bulb light, while his gloved fingers pried open her mouth and shoved in a drilled tool into her cavernous mouth to drill away and cut off her braces.

Why her? Why her parents? Those were the last things she thought before letting out one last blood splattering cough and shutting her eyes tight, the life leaving her body that was contorted in such agony aurors finding her far too late will immediately know it was the heinous cruciatus to have caused it.

She couldn't believe the last thing she heard blaring throughout the house to muffle their screams while the manic woman tortured her was Mozart's requiem… perhaps it was the only relief in this tragedy of a death that she'd get to hear one of her favorite pieces she used to practice on her old, a half-tone out of tune brown wooden piano that belonged to her mother.

* * *

Back on number 4 Privet drive of Little Whinging Street, Surrey, the quaint neighborhood is plagued by nothing more than the vapid gossip circulating between the haughty and arrogant yet envious inhabitants, finding every little difference, imperfection- to bestow their 'humble' critique upon.

A year ago, it was about the Dursley's supposed nephew suddenly disappearing off the face of England. He was adopted by his distant uncle, claimed the nervously cheerful family.

Several months ago, it was about the new young 'scandalous' lesbian couple, Alissa and Merdina LaCroix that moved in 3 houses down from the Dursleys who were more than happy to fire their caustic words at the couple in hopes of sweeping Harry's inadequately explained disappearance under the rug. Unfortunately, their back talk back fired when the two women couldn't care less about the miserable couple's homophobic ways and had already gotten half the neighborhood smitten with them, or at the very least not spewing profanities at their doorstep.

Only a week ago had one of the weirder rumors floating about: agonized howling heard near the Dursley's house for 3 nights, each more pained and infuriated than the last. Much to said family's luck, just as they thought they wouldn't be mocked or gossiped of again; they were victims too! They had no clue where and why the bloody hell a dog found their home out of all the homes in Surrey to moan at.

And now, just today, many of the neighbors, specifically Mrs. Figgs's neighbors, were gossiping about her actually going outside the house several times and buying a family's worth of foods and products- could it be the widow had actually met someone new? Once again, it was the Dursleys who fanned the fire, desperate to drive away any attention from their respectable and untarnished household.

Nevertheless, Alissa and Mer were not so fond of gossip, and they often visited Mrs. Figg with some delicious cookies they baked whenever they came back from their work posts- Alissa from a Russian restaurant established by her father's friends and Merdina from the bustling mechanics and repairs shop she ran near Alissa's restaurant, both only far by a couple of miles from Surrey. And they certainly weren't allowed to leave until after they had dinner with the welcoming old woman, her adorably fluffy cats, and recently acquired, somewhat grumpy pitch black dog.

"I found him on the streets, howling with abandon on the other side of the road, as if he lost his owner all over again." Figgs spoke sympathetically while speaking to the two pensive women, who nodded in sympathy as well.

"He did seem rather emaciated when we first saw him."

"He's certainly doing better now, thanks to your care."

"I'm just feeding him- it's Grim's determination to find his master that's getting him back on his paws." She simply grinned at the dog who wagged his tail and let himself be pet by the three women, relieved Mrs Figg knew exactly who he was.

The woman was truly a god send, when she walked out at the repetitive sound of his howling and the consequent yelling and slipper from the beady eyed, screeching and easily riled Dursleys he had the displeasure of hiding around. The old woman allowed him some desperately needed respite. And It only got better when she put the pieces together, thanks to the wanted posters of him already printed all across the country- Oh how he despised and bemoaned the thought of Harry fearing him- and the rumors running around since a year to realize he was Sirius Black, escaping to find the one and only Harry Potter.

She bought him precious food he ended up binging on and later vomiting violently thanks to not having eaten probably in years, at the very least. She also purchased ingredients he recognized are for a polyjuice potion, and even a spare wand that while didn't quite suit him, was so rejuvenating and invigorating to his 13 year long wandless state.

Only a few weeks more... then he'll finally get to travel to Hogwarts and meet James's son.

And this time, he'll do it right.

* * *

 _Dear Pansy,_

 _I hope you're enjoying your week's holiday touring Croatia. At least one of us can escape the grim weather of humdrum Britain. Are you sure you're not bored if you took the time to write me a letter? Then again, I am a great friend- so there's no question there._

He smirked proudly to himself, ending that written thought with a flourish before dipping his gold plated quill in the bottle of ink sitting within hand's reach on the spotless mahogany table in his huge green and silver color schemed bedroom that's about twice the size of master bedroom in any regular house. So large he could ride a bike in circles or play squash if he so desired, which he didn't. He was never too fond of anything that made him sweat, besides dueling or playing Quidditch. To think Pansy would have been the opposite… hated losing at anything, so she lunged at whatever challenge awaited her with the ferocity of a king cobra. Sometimes, it was too close to a Gryffindor's way of acting to his liking, but he digressed. His quill tip was getting dry.

 _Do they really breed dragons like in Romania? Oh and don't forget to check how the Quidditch supplies are in their best and most exclusive shops._

 _Anyways, all is as boring as ever- and loud- father won't stop going on and on about Potter and that stupid little elf he freed. And before you say anything, no I didn't beat it up… much. I don't care if it makes them less loyal! Unlike you, I'm not dead set on gaining followers so quickly and achieving world domination. Really though, with him going on and on about scar head it feels like I haven't left the bloody school._

 _And since you asked about mother, she's fine. Always with that same small smile on her face whenever no one but you or I am around. She's pretty busy calming dad down and running the business while he holds his little pity parties._

 _On a more serious note, whenever I wander around the manor at night, I was passing by his study and overheard him muttering things to himself like 'That stupid black book… stupid Potter…the Chamber opened… the Dark Lord upset.' And things about no longer being in 'his' favor._

As he scribbled with his cursive script, he remembered the goosebumps rising up his spine as his ears picked up on the worried mutterings while he peeked into the fireplace lit room, watching the man he had blindly admired for so many years slouch at his desk, his back turned to his son, shaking his head at a bunch of documents haphazardly strewn about across the table before swiping at them with a snarl, creating a small paper hurricane that eventually stilled on the elegantly carpeted floor.

He abruptly turned around, and Draco's heart jumped to his throat, his body adopting a freeze reaction when he believed for a moment his father had seen him peeping. Thankfully, it wasn't the case, as the blond man instead paced back and forth, his usually straightened immaculate pale blond hair puffed up from humidity, or rage- perhaps both- and eyes sporting impressive eye bags- worthy of rivalling Hermione's when he saw her at the end of her first year. He never got what was up with her back then. Pansy shrugged uncomfortably when he asked. Back to his father though- he was just one news away from suffering a mental breakdown… or- seeing his rub his forearm obsessively- a heart attack.

He tried controlling his breathing, futilely, his nostrils flaring and giving the impression he could breathe fire. Instead, he snatched up a Firewhiskey bottle innocently sitting at the edge of his table and chucked it like a knockout baseball pitch at the wall with a growl that reeked of ill contained fury, fear and panic. Hearing the loud smash akin to a shattering window, Draco bulleted out of there faster than one could say 'pureblood' and all but jumped into his king sized bed, pulling up the silk covers enough to leave only his blond hair, many a shade darker than his father's, glowing in the faint moonlight streaming from his large window.

That was a night he didn't quite want to remember, but Pansy deserved to know.

 _Well, it was creepy. Maybe you have a better idea, that somehow it's all related to the 'Dark Lord', apparently. Just don't jump to any ridiculous conclusions or blab about it to anyone, even to other Slytherins. I fear Daphne's encouragement- she's more of a drama queen than ice princess- wouldn't bode well. Just saying. I still don't get why you hang around Granger either. What's so great about her? Sure, the beaver plays well but magic wise I could definitely best her- you too, considering you're my friend._

He pouted enviously when he thought of the bushy haired, buck toothed brunette that was gradually wrapping everyone around her little finger and sneered when even he couldn't muster genuine hatred towards the mudblood. The only childish comfort was that he was meaner to Hermione longer than Pansy was.

 _Oh, I've already filled a foot worth of parchment; well, I hope you keep enjoying the stay and the sun and that you find a nice pet that you've been saving up for._

 _I honestly don't get why you won't just let our parents buy it for you, but as long as you get me some nice souvenirs I won't complain. They better be cool though…_

 _Much Love,_

 _Draco._

Needless to say, he scribbled his name with a neat and eloquent flourish, prominently written across the ridiculously expensive, silver coated limited edition parchment that still retained a comforting dusty papyrus feel whenever he caressed it with his fingers. The things magic could do… even the smallest of details would clearly prove it was superior to muggle achievements, in his most humble opinion.

His thoughts scattered with the chiming at the right corner of coming from his grandfather clock whose hands intersected in synchronized accuracy at 9 o'clock in the evening, with a miniature green welsh flying out in loops and circles, happily spitting out small fire balls before flying back and closing the door behind it, as all polite dragons should do.

'The butler hasn't called me down to dinner yet… strange.' He suddenly felt chills rise up his spine at the eerie silence beyond his room- he should've heard father kicking a pitiful elf around by now- or even the sound of any sizzling or faint humming that always came from the kitchen across the hall.

It felt as if he were compressed in a bubble slowly shrinking in on him and threatening to implode.

It was as if the silence itself was too heavy, too loud for his ears whose eardrums just popped in response to the overwhelming shift in atmospheric pressure.

"Wh-what the-"He covered his ears with the palm of his hands, screwing his eyes shut, instinctively folding into himself like a turtle retreating into its shell.

Even his own voice was muffled to him, almost like a dimmed trumpet whose player was suffocating, struggling to breathe through the trumpet instead of playing through it- not that the straw-narrow passage of the mouthpiece would have allowed them anyways.

This feeling… it was so familiar to him, and it was then he realized it was a silencing spell. A spell he had many a times been casted by his father whenever he broached onto sensitive matters with mother.

But never at this magnitude. Never with this shameless lack of restraint. It's almost as if the person casting it wanted to deafen everyone else to the brink of insanity.

With a shaking hand, he reached at the wand snugly tucked into the emerald leather holster at his waist and tried to null the effect with an even shakier voice, but desperate will that was at least enough to weaken the spell's hold on him, enough that he could get up and move normally, move to the source of this potential danger, potential attack…

An attack… oh- what if they were being attacked, and he was crouching here like an idiot wasting precious time to save his parents?

As if he casted an acceleration spell on himself, Draco zoomed through his room and practically slipped across the staircase, sensing the pulsing of this foreign overwhelming magic, the barrier, the source of the threat to his impeccable routine that always had him sending letters to Pansy with only fashionable delay- because if he were anything, it wouldn't be eager. Boy was he eager now though, no, panicking, terrified. But all this was well hidden by his apathetic sneer he so proudly wore most of the time, and was only betrayed by his perspiring face, knees shaking like paper, and small frown that seemed more vulnerable than hostile.

He soldiered on anyway, to the great hall with the giant glass chandelier and huge black marble fireplace spouting a fire greener than his house's crest.

'The room closest to the dungeons… please just let that be a coincidence….' He gulped, hoping it was inaudible, and peeked into the room through the keyhole large enough to fit perhaps his pinky, if he squeezed hard enough.

Unfortunately, the magnified silencio spell was in effect, so he could only watch mouths opening and closing, but could very well see – thankfully- only one foreign occupant beside his mother and father, both looking shell shocked. He could see mother had even dropped her now shattered tea cup, the liquid splattered across the dark brown parquet, and father with his cane hitting the floor. He'd never seen him let go of that snake headed cane!

But when his eyes settled on the woman in elegant dark robes- darker than the marble lining the walls, he began to understand the fear Harry felt facing a vessel with so much evil it almost visibly pulsed from them. Even her wildly curled hair that was almost like Hermione's, but much more, wound up tightly like a bunch of springs, and smile that stretched so wide it looked like she had more teeth than a shark could grow and lose in a lifetime.

But it was then, when the movement of her mouth halted and that she turned her head nearly engulfed by that black mane of hair and looked directly at the doorknob, directly at him, into him, that he squeaked like a broken toy.

He knew he had given himself away, and he knew even better there was nothing he could do about it in his transfixed horror. With a sharp flick of her bony finger, the door swung open like the wing of a rampant windmill and had him slam onto the floor on his hands and knees before he scrambled up and jumped away from her faster than a launched spring, still forced to let those obsidian black eyes plant the fear of Merlin into him.

She spoke to his wide eyed gaping mother- his mother never gaped, it's impossible!- without turning an inch away from his pathetically quivering person.

"Cissy, you should've told me little Draky was awake!" She smiled again sinisterly, blood red lips stretching across her ghostly, gaunt pale cheeks, and he doubted if he really was awake then.

Because this definitely felt like one of his nightmares.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hermione…"

"You're actually here…"

"Well, erm… yes. I didn't expect to see you here-"

"Neither did I…" She muttered crossly, eyes narrowing slowly.

"But I'm glad to- you haven't… grown much since I've last seen you have you?" He quipped, trying to make a joke; unfortunately he had hit a nerve instead, and it took all Hermione had not to snap and yell at him on the spot. He couldn't even raise his voice properly at her, or mother- just like all those times she'd be screeching, breaking a plate or two, while he stood uselessly in the kitchen with his hands hanging at his sides and clueless on how to remedy the situation. Even when he saw her being overly harsh on Hermione.

Instead of the pity she would normally feel, she felt anger and caustic bitterness welling up inside her, frown darkening at the sight of the nervously grinning man. She couldn't keep it for too long- but she remained wary- his damned aura was a calm maroon, barely any hints of blue- he should've been feeling guilt, the damned blue should be dripping off him in rivulets like it did with Luna once upon a school week, for not picking up the broken pieces she had to pick up and hurt herself with again.

She kept her glare up, finally rewarded with a light frown despite the perplexed expression that made her want to hit him.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

'How dare he pretend nothing ever happened?'

"I'm…fine." She bit out, sharply turning away her head, bushy hair flipping over her shoulder before she unconsciously stomped to the kitchen, almost ripping Natsu's goody bag open and throwing at the cat lounging on the table, much the latter's displeasured meowl.

'Your beef is with your father, not me! … but thank you for the snack.' She heard the female feline's voice that made her huff and roll her eyes, unable to smile, but less likely to erupt like mount Pompeii.

Filling a cold cup of water for herself certainly cooled down her mental thermostat a great deal too.

"You sure seem a bit tense… is it that magic hullabaloo going on at this school of yours?"

And once again, she felt her mental boiler's arrow twisting dangerously close to a meltdown. Just him opening his damn mouth…

"That 'magic hullabaloo' as you so humorously call it is the only thing that kept me out of my bed, and out of a coffin or hospital bed back when mother dear was around." Her anger simmered down into a bitter hiss that had him flinch back, rubbing his arm and looking away uncomfortably.

Natsu, who was watching from the sidelines, couldn't help but tilt her head at the similarity of mannerisms between father and daughter. That shows he must've been around, at least in the early stages of her life.

"N-now Hermione, I'll not have you speak this way of your mother-"

"You mean the woman who'd- who had- just so I could play a concerto over and over without a single m-mistake!?" Some of the words, she ate up, couldn't even say out loud, say what would push her even more outside her already threatened comfort zone.

"Hermione… you shouldn't speak about your mother th-that way, honestly." Her reiterated, his words falling on deaf ears. Sudden pale tremors of nervousness exploded into his aura bubble, making Hermione's eyes narrow. She expected guilt and anger, but nervousness?

"I think this whole wiccan rituals and learning magic is making you more aggressive- I'm considering removing you and placing you in one of the top model schools in Britain, a place I won't be too far from either, if that makes you feel bet-"

"Aggressive… that's what you call it?" She cut in, voice as quiet as it used to be before her days at Hogwarts, but far colder, so cold that even Natsu stopped eating and looked up nervously, her ears twitching in danger from the killing intent that surrounded the whole room

"So you prefer me speaking at this tone of voice, acting all docile while I let myself be pushed and thrown around again? Like you? Magic, learning it, living with people that have it… it gave me something you've never showed a sliver of and probably never will. A spine!" Her voice eventually rose until the last two words resonated throughout the room and bounced off the walls barren of history, images… Hermione had made sure of that. Burning those portraits of false smiles and forced poses to ashes was effective catharsis for the bitter brunette.

The words were like a slap to the father's face as he stopped and stared at his furiously reddening daughter whose hair frizzled and swelled from the residual magic surrounding her.

She put him in quite a fright when the stove lit up in flames before Hermione barely spared a glance to the burning appliance before putting it out with a cursory wave of the hand.

Looking back at the gaunt face staring at her in fear- in what she saw as judgement, scorn, and disappointment.

'No… enough, enough enough!' Her mind couldn't take it. Couldn't stand rejection. She'll be dishing out rejection instead. It'll be her cold dish of petty revenge that she'll gladly consume, along with her destructive fire.

"You're a coward and you disgust me."

And so she delivered the final blow that left the man standing slack jawed, too numbed to react to his own daughter hastily packing and summoning the back pack to her before spinning on her heel and rushing out the door, the cat that dutifully followed her barely getting its tail outside the door before it slammed shut with a hot gust of wind that bathed the room in uncomfortably stilted, heated atmosphere.

All sounds around her dimmed after the door slammed loudly enough that it popped her ear drums and made a few stray cats jump out of their dumpsters in fright. The only thing she heard after was the sound of her own labored panting as she sprinted across the streets like there was no tomorrow, avoiding collisions into the faceless towering masses by a hair's width, even Natsu having a hard time catching up to her perturbed owner.

'Hermione, slow down!' She meowled frantically, throwing a sideways glare at a stupid nose picking little boy that nearly crushed her precious tail.

The brunette barely registered her familiar's plea, too busy running straight… straight ahead, because that's the only thing she could manage to do, stomp one foot in front of the other in her worn out sneakers that thudded rhythmically, similar to the quick pulse of her heart beating unsteadily against her ribcage. It only reminded her to breathe more before passing out, and so she continued running. Hell, with all the training her friends had put her through she could keep running for miles more.

With her mind running on automatic, she missed the obstacle around the sidewalk and tripped, where she ended up panting on her now bleeding knees and elbows- thank Merlin it wasn't her hands, or else mother would have, no! She's dead, forget the bloody woman already- sweat rolling down her chin and plopping onto the floor like flowing tears- of course she wasn't crying, even though sweat and tears had that same salty tinge. She was livid- perhaps a touch murderous even- but she refused to feel sad and pity the man that stood her mother's actions by travelling all the time and throwing her into the lion's den, defenseless.

Ignoring the surprised gasps and inquiries of her well-being by well-meaning strangers, she immediately pushed forward and straightened into a run, gait unsteady after she realized she had twisted her ankle.

'Bollocks… There seems like a good place to rest.' She grit her teeth, slowing her tingling legs and hoping they'd cooperate for a few more miles, until she finally arrived to a narrow alley she figured was abandoned from the quick once over she gave it. The walls were cool, newly dried from the pale yellow paint whose vertigo inducing smell made the just caught up feline wrinkle her nose and shake her head in distaste. A normal reaction to the aroma.

Though Hermione inhaled just a bit more with a small smile- she liked the smell of paint; back when she was younger, she sat on the floor by the door with Handel's 6th Sonata's music sheet in her hands, occasionally looking up at the worker that repainted her room a pale lavender despite gently warning her the fumes weren't very good for her. Still, Hermione preferred staying there than going to the hospital at her drugged mother's bedside. That sure made her sound like a bad daughter. Well, like mother like daughter.

So ever since then, she found the smell of paint appealing- even felt she could relate to the whole process; watching the laid back woman steadily run her brush across the worn white walls, as if hiding the story they had once told and starting anew, until someone chips off that new layer- with difficulty- or time erodes it all on its own. Painting a 'new, fresh start' with her mother- hiding what was really going on, fooling herself, her father, and all their guests- every time she stepped foot outside the house. She didn't see much of a difference between the two processes.

Blending into her bashful yet chipper violinist persona so easily made her realize she oughtn't to be surprised with her father's confusion and ignorance of what transpired between his daughter and wife.

The mewl of an alley cat jumping out of a dumpster startled the girl back to her senses, and her black cat too.

By the time the strings of thought ended, she had already slid down the wall, wrapping her arms around her scratched, bleeding knees, the thought of healing them only briefly crossing her mind before she decided, in her somewhat worrisome state of mind in Natsu's opinion, that the pain at the moment was good. It grounded her; it was something familiar. A state of being she easily knew how to cope with. She had grown up with pain as her intimate friend, her younger sibling, always there for her. Unlike her father- who in her eyes was an uncertainty- unidentifiable, which made her consider him a threat right off the bat.

To think a daughter would see her father in such a way… she really was messed up and doubted if any amount of therapy would fix it.

She scowled down at the dry spot on the cold asphalt floor hard enough to numb her behind, and stone wall that made a dull pain settle into the beads of her spinal column visibly sticking out on her back- the thin hoodie and shorts she wore weren't helping much either.

Her sweat has long since dried off her now cool skin, further chilled by the fact that she was shrouded with towering shadows. She wasn't as frightened as she should've been, as she wandlessly cast a weak protego shield around herself, just in case; she was in an abandoned alleyway in the middle of a crowded city after all- and if she was anything, it definitely wasn't stupid.

She looked over to see Natsu nudging her side with her small furry black head, ears leaning downwards, as if reflecting Hermione's current vulnerability. It always tugged on her heart to see Natsu watch her with those big old sky blue eyes that could easily devour planets whole, and she shrugged with a small sigh and pained smile.

"Then again, I was pretty stupid now. Literally running away from the problem. Even the worst coward wouldn't have done it. I can already imagine the gang dragging me back by the hood of my jumper to fix it… Come here. Up we go." She extended her arm to the cat that pleasantly jumped onto it and then her lap as she managed to sit cross legged, before her familiar licked her lightly scratched hands, eliciting a true smile from the downtrodden witch.

No words were needed to relay the understanding between the girl and her concerned familiar.

'Do you know the way back?'

'I just need to use a point me spell.'

'Without your wand?'

'Well… yes.'

'I know you're quick to catch onto spells but the spell literally needs you to hold a wand, Hermione…'

'I mean, no necessarily right? A finger should do- although it would look weird following my finger around-' Her humorous little chat with her cat was interrupted by the unlikeliest of people.

"Blimey, Hermione, is that really you?"

Said girl looked up startled into the timber brown eyes of her dark skinned fellow Gryffindor who was flanked by his freckle skinned, clover green eyed best mate.

"Dean? Seamus? What are you two doing here?"

"W-well…We should be asking you that." They looked just as wide eyed and confused as her, until she looked away with a sheepish smile.

"ah… just a family misunderstanding."

* * *

"You didn't have to invite me, I was alright, really… just blowing off some steam."

"And blood?" He smirked lopsidedly at her as she blushed in embarrassment, looking anywhere but her dark skinned classmate.

"I tripped…" She reddened further after hearing the two boys' chuckles. She followed her two classmates, Dean wearing faded jeans and a burgundy T with yellow claw marks at the front while Shamus vetted in cargo shorts and sleeveless white shirt. He looked like he caught a good amount of the sun's rays- he's probably been in London for a while, perhaps staying over at Dean's. The two were practically glued to each other in and out of Hogwarts.

Her thoughts drifted when she gazed at some robins flying onto the tree branches by big old brick red building and chirping merrily, their heads turned towards the sun that was now just barely poking out from across the shore, slowly being devoured by the ocean. Dean's home was close enough to the port that she could see the waves splashing onto the rocky shore before shyly pulling back, as if regretful that it erased all the footprints and letters of hearts messily drawn onto the sand.

As he locked the door behind him, he bid Hermione to take the elevator first before he and Shamus followed, pressing the 6th floor. The elevator was large enough that she could comfortably stand a couple of meters away from the two, but at the same time, small enough that she picked up the faint smell of cologne she was strangely unfamiliar with. She never smelled any of the boys at Hogwarts besides Draco wear any, and the blonde's was acrid and overbearing, perfectly suited to his personality, in her opinion.

And she's never approached her father enough to smell any cologne off him. He probably smelled like a coward anyway.

'That doesn't even make sense, you idiot.'

'Well was I hard on him? Am I being petty?' She muttered her last thought while biting her lower lip, while Dean and Seamus looked at each other confusedly after hearing her.

"Well, erm, we're here. Make yourself at home." He told the short brunette, his voice and jingling of keys as he unlocked the door bringing her back out of her musings just in time to watch the large brown wooden door swing open, greeting her with a moderately long hallway to her left and right riddled with a portrait or two, while in front was a spacious living room, equipped with a Tube Television and a Nintendo Atari just sitting there with two controllers, waiting to be turned on.

Seamus chuckled when he saw her eyes stuck on the gaming device.

"So you like it too? I was so amazed when I tried it out too. Too bad we magicals don't have one of these."

"Can't we just magic some up?"

"If no one's done it yet, I guess it must be hard." He shrugged, pouting slightly, to which Dean bumped his shoulder.

"I guess you'll just have to make the first magic console." He joked with a pearly white toothed grin. Looks like he lost all of his baby teeth. Hermione still had some at the back of her mouth. She hoped she wouldn't have a wisdom teeth problem- her buck teeth were enough of a handful already: giving her that overbite and dull ache whenever she played the violin, as her jaw clenched and those two teeth just happened to grate on the lower ones. Could she get rid of them without magic? Who knows? It's not like her parents were dentists or anything. Ha! That sounds rich. Maybe she would have had a happier family life if they were.

"I'll make you bet on it, mate! A year's worth supply of butterbeer _when_ I do!" He puffed up his chest, making Dean chuckle and roll his eyes before fist pumping the Irish lad.

"You're on. And if you lose, you have to start watching and following Football seasons- not the one involving a Rugby- and supporting my team to boot."

"Football… well fi-"

"And, you'll have to buy tickets to one game. Season finale game. It's the equivalent of one year's worth of Butterbeer, I reckon." He smirked when Seamus grimaced a bit and Hermione chuckled at their little banter before nodding with a small groan.

"Sure. Why not. I started the bet anyway."

"What would you like to drink Hermione?"

"Just water is fine, thank you."

"Don't mention it, take a seat anywhere. Seamus will get you some antiseptic."

Hermione wanted to object not to bother and she could heal it herself, but she wasn't exactly open about performing wandless magic to anyone but her friends.

So she nodded with a small grateful smile and nodded and sat on the edge of the dark blue couch that threatened to suck her in. It was so comfortable she had to know what material it was made of, so she could replace her Hogwarts mattress with it.

Both boys came back with 4 glasses of water and antiseptic as well as bandages, which they gently handed Hermione. Well, at least they didn't treat her like a ticking time bomb, and were even casual about the whole thing. It was just what she needed right now.

Gently and expertly bandaging up her scrapes, she contended herself to listening to the two boys casually talk about anything on their minds, how the new Quidditch season looked, how their summer homework was going, who their new defense professor would be, while asking her opinion on some of the topics too. They were surprised she wasn't done with her homework, and that made her quirk a little grin.

"I'm slacking off on my theoretical work. Cho's always on top of hers though."

"Of course she'd be- she was first last year, pretty expected for a Ravenclaw to rank first I guess."

"Pretty much. Though Cho would've been first no matter what house she'd been put in." SHe proudly smiled at the thought of her black haired friend currently relaxing and training back in her country home in Japan.

"True. Nothing can keep her away from the books. We see her at the library even more than you, Harry and Daphne combined." True. If there's one thing Cho had to be best at, it was perseverance.

She looked to the side, watching Natsu greedily slurp up the water from her cup- poor thing must've been parched; it was pretty considerate of Dean to get her some water too.

Next thing she knew, she sank into sleep like she sank into the puffiest couch she's had the pleasure to sit on, before shutting her puffy eyes, all without realizing it.

She woke up from her impromptu nap once again at the soft sound of "The Fairest of the Fair March" by the Japanese Freshman Wind Ensemble.

"Hmm… that sounds nice, I haven't listen to brass instruments in a while…" She gently bobbed her head, smiling softly as the melody got more playful by the middle, unconsciously tapping her feet at the steady and upbeat rhythm. The two boys were immersed in their conversation, seeming to also comment on the music.

"… So I can't practice much Quidditch now- I've got to have my trumpet part down for this melody for my band's final performance."

"Performance?" Hermione ears perked up at whatever Dean was saying as she interrupted the two.

"Yeah, I play the trumpet at a local conservatory brass band for about 5 years."

"Oh, that's pretty cool. Haven't you been able to practice at Hogwarts? I haven't heard any trumpets is why I'm asking."

"Well that has been a problem. I occasionally convince a professor to silence a room for me but it's not often I get to do that.

"Oh I see…"

'All this time I never thought about any other musicians… no one knows the other exists, each person isolated with their instrument.'

If it hadn't been for her reputation, she never would've known about Daphne, Harry or Cho's passions, their instruments, their musician's side. And now, she knew about Dean, by pure chance too…

It was while listening to the trumpets and euphoniums playing so passionately along the beat of the percussion that Hermione had an epiphany.

An epiphany that made her two pools of brown light up like fireworks and stars getting tangled up in the air, and a healthy blush returned to her cheeks as she smiled like she was hiding a great, huge secret that she planned to reveal to her beloved trio first.

"Well Dean, I don't think you'll have that problem next year. And could I and my friends come watch your performance? We'd love to listen to a wind and brass orchestra for a change."

Dean's face lit up as he looked at Hermione with newfound respect- friendship level up!- and grinned widely, two adorable dimples marking his cheeks. He nodded happily, to which Seamus smiled too.

"That would be awesome! You're all musicians too aren't you? I've heard of you four playing last year during the summer, and especially you getting famous a couple of years before. You must be really good. Too bad you're a violin, or I would've dragged you to join the band. I still try to convince this twat-" He took the moment to push Seamus's shoulder, who playfully swatted his hand away, "But he says his parents won't let him stay. You're a grown lad aren't you Seamus?" Despite how much he spoke, not one word was rushed or bumbled, but was smooth as always, and took a teasing lilt by the end, much to Seamus's light embarrassed blush coloring his freckled cheeks.

"He's a Bodhran (Irish drum) player, but he's able to pick up some other percussion instruments too- he's too lazy though." Dean added to Hermione with a sly smirk, to which her eyebrows lifted in slight surprise and admiration for the leafy bright green eyed teen.

'Even Seamus huh… Now I'm convinced about going through with this plan.'

"Ah come off it Dean. You know me mum's hard to convince."

"She could always visit and see how safe it is- Hermione will convince her. She lives around the area too."

"Not with that appearance- No offense Mione."

"None taken." She dismissively waved a hand, amused and content at watching the two boys bicker with such a warm and light atmosphere.

"Speaking of which, how did you end up like that?"

"Well, I had an argument with my dad, got mad and ran away to blow off some steam."

'To put it mildly.' Natsu scoffed to which Hermione barely held back an eye roll.

'And you tell me I'm the drama queen.'

"Still, it's kind of dangerous running around in London alone… I'd know, someone stole my cap while I was walking in a public space! I couldn't even use magic to get it back or the ministry would catch me- and me mum would have my head." he lamented and Dean did his best not to smirk at his friend's reaction.

Hermione flinched lightly at his final words but frowned, chiding herself for letting such a small statement get that reaction out of her. If only those reflexes followed her mother's example and perished along with her.

"That seems pretty unfortunate Seamus. I'll transfigure you another one when we get back to Hogwarts." She half-joked, but she could do it later on. He really did look like he missed that hat.

"About your dad. Despite what got you two fighting, he meant well didn't he?"

"Well… I guess." She moped, pushing the palm of her hands onto her cheeks as she steading her elbows on her thighs, looking forward with a small glare. She was still mad at him, but at least it had dulled down to a simmer.

"It's just… He's never been around, never had that Gryffindor courage to support me, I guess. And now he thinks he can decide what's best for me." Her tone turned from a tad desperate to more than a tad accusative with her second sentence, voice hardening.

"I can relate."

Hermione looked up at the sheepish trumpet player rubbing the back of his neck.

"I mean, my dad spends most of his time in his lab, working on his research. It keeps him up, it's practically 24/7 requirement. He has a bed there. So when or if he comes home, I'd already be asleep or gone to school. He leaves way too early or too late for me to see him. And with me going to Hogwarts, whatever time I'd seen him in the weekends is gone too. But he still does his best, like coming to every recital and sending me letters, even though the owls creep him out plenty.

What I'm trying to say is, your dad probably does care, but he shows it differently than you'd expect."

His voice trailed off, his words churning in the brunette's mind and shifting her current point of view. Giving her something she previously refused to really acknowledge or pay attention to, but throwing it at the back of her mind like she'd done for every single misfortune that ever occurred to her.

'I truly am a hypocrite… doing that and still having the gall to call my father a coward. Well, like father like daughter…' The thought was a bitter but necessary pill to swallow. Even if her father was at fault, she shouldn't exactly feel like a saint either; she had after all pushed him away every time he tried to make up with her- even during the funeral, she hadn't spared the man a second glance.

Although, she did remember tightly grasping his hand. The way his big one enveloped hers so confidently, steadily, radiating warmth. He was strong then, brave. She didn't need to look up to know he was crying. The brief stream of droplets plopping on their hands was indication enough, especially on that dry, cloudless day. Her own eyes were dry that day. And on the inside, she felt nothing. It felt wrong to feel happy or sad. So she reveled in feeling nothing.

She would've been glad to forget herself like that, but on that day, holding her father's hand kept her rooted to that world she was stuck in. For all it was worth, he kept her from drifting away indefinitely like a boat travelling down the river Stix, ferrying the dead. She understood what he wordlessly conveyed that one time. One occupant on that boat is enough.

The day after he closed himself off in his office, only coming out to grab some food and check if Hermione was still alive. And Hermione, she found that for the first time, she could venture outside her prison of a house freely.

She didn't need to hide Natsu from her mother anymore.

She didn't need to expect another strict practice session that would greet her with a fresh set of bruises.

She didn't need to worry about the managers and assistants and conductors imploring for her to play; they had to leave her to grieve her loss. Grieve? Or Rejoice? To her, those opposite emotions, actions, felt the exact same to her. Everything was monochrome, and yet, everything was now open to her. The world was hers for the taking.

She had broken her shackles, but her existence held no other meaning than to play the violin. So were they truly broken? Could they ever be shattered?

Was it pathetic? This dedication? Perhaps it was more out of desperation... considering she went back to cling at the remains of her first beloved instrument after she only lasted a fortnight without touching her violin.

Her mind was a mess, so she was glad she was raised to hold it all in; it wouldn't do to burn her house down with her and her father in it.

As much as she had wished for that, once, she was now glad she hadn't.

She was glad she managed to inspire people, to move them to tears often, even.

She was glad she went through with pursuing her weird gift she discovered so many years ago, this other part of herself, and find the courage buried deep within her to attend a school with a name as ridiculous as its teachings.

She was glad, no, ecstatic and unimaginably grateful to have made friends, most importantly her three most cherished friends, all because they heard a little girl playin a violin and liked it.

Cho, the scarily focused cellist, with her caring and serious yet hilariously frantic nature, grounding them when they were being far too ridiculous or reckless.

Harry, the pianist with a feather light touch, the gentle and soft spoken boy who held the expectations and burdens of a whole new world he had never been a part of on his small shoulders, and still taking it in marvelous stride.

And Daphne, the violist with a perchance for riling up the masses, turning them into adoring followers, the reckless yet cunning one of their group, and yet the warmest and most caring, in her own way.

With these three and their love so huge it could drown the whole school, she knew she got her chance at a new start, a chance of truly breaking those chains her mother left behind for her as a parting gift, as a test to prove herself for the last time. She'll show her. She'll make something great out of herself, and not just in being a musician.

It was time for her to write her own pages of music, of stories and adventures without end, and without too much misery. Even though in hear heart, she knew that emotion would always wait for her.

Let it wait.

Because for now, she has a new page to turn, and a new piece to begin.


End file.
